YuGiOh Arc-V: Dragons of Zero
by SunsetScrewball
Summary: After an embarrassing incident I found myself in the universe of Arc V, after traveling to You Show Duel School I saw Yuya Sakaki attempting to learn Pendulum Summon, After observing the crowds greed I decided that I would help Zarc with his goal from the Shadows, after all so many people in this role choose the path of a Hero and I didn't feel being one. (Oc x Small 3 Girl Harem)
1. A whole new world Let's Destroy it!

**AN Major Update 4/14 Name Changed from Kazuma Trafalgar to Ryoken Shouji**

 **Chapter 1: A Whole New World... Let's Destroy it!**

I groaned as I felt a sense of Consciousness return, I opened my eyes and found myself floating in a massive abyss.

"What happened how did I get….Oh yeah" I question before remembering I had been hit by a car.

"I guess I died from the impact." I mutter with a blush who gets hit by a car when they're sitting on the second story of a mall in the food court.

I looked around the area to see where I was all I saw was, "Darkness, Darkness, Darkness." I mutter I tap my foot down but only hit air so I wasn't standing on something I was floating so I wasn't standing on a pillar or anything, "I hope something happens because floating here forever would be boring." I mutter to myself, Suddenly a loud roar echoes through the Void making have to cover my ears as I wince in pain.

"What the Fudge Monkey Nuts was that?" I question to myself as a form glows closer to me, I slowly put up a guard as It got closer I realized it was actually a large creature flanked by 4 smaller but still bigger than me creatures as they came into view I recognized them making my eyes widen even if they were still shadowed by the darkness of the void.

"Odd-Eyed, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, Starve Venom." I mutter in shock seeing the Dimensional Dragons from one of my favorite children's card game show. "If those are the Dimensional Dragons then is that…" I trail off looking at the massive dragon behind the others, I thought that it was Zarc since the four dimensional dragons were here but my gut told me it was something else.

I let out a small chuckle of amusement, "Well even if they are fictitious Its nice to have some form of company." I mutter to myself as the four dragons roar to the heavens, "What's going on?" I question as the massive dragon in the shadows gives off a massive earth shattering roar before a small portal opens beneath me that looked like the Pendulum Summoning portal.

"Wait what's go.." Is all I got out before I hissed in pain I felt a power burn in my eyes before I felt gravity take hold of me and I fell through, the portal, "Kyaa." I ahem did not shriek out as I fell into the portal blacking out.

-ARCV-

I woke up feeling a slight headache as I looked around rubbing my forehead, "Is it just me or does everyone seem animated." I mutter before looking down, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHS?!" I yell out in shock to see my outfit had completely changed I now had on a dark gray button up shirt with its collar flipped up and a pair of white shorts with a pair of red loops hanging off the sides and a pair of white suspenders attached to them, over that I now had on a unzipped black jacket with red coloring on the shoulders on collar and a silver trim over that, I had on a pair of brown boots and some red knee length socks on my left hand was a single brown fingerless glove and upon my head was a Hat.

"Huh this new outfit seems to be a fusion of Noa Hoshizaki and Zarc's with some minor adjustments and color changes." I think grabbing a strand of my hair to see its now purple with a white streak, looking over myself and noticing the device on my left arm.

"A Duel Disk huh well I guess I somehow magically ended up in the Arc-V universe, although the Giant Dragon Thingy might of been a hint." I mutter to myself as I experimentally wave my arm holding the Original Dimension Duel Disk, I walked over to a nearby Elderly Man, "Excuse me can you help me?" I ask him.

"Certainly sir." He says in clear english causing me to pale in horror.

'Oh G.O.D. please tell me i just hear English like some sort of Tardis translation thing and I'm not in the dub, I mentally shook my head, "Could you tell me where You Show Duel School is." I ask figuring that the best first course of action would possible to get a foothold with Yuya as going right to Reiji would possibly cause more trouble than help.

"Are you interested in Pendulum Summoning as well?" He asks me.

"Pendulum?" I ask figuring I was at an early point of the Timeline.

The Old man nods slightly, "The Method used by Yuya Sakaki to defeat the champion Strong Ishijima everyone has been talking about it." he explains to me.

I snap my fingers, "Oh That yeah I heard about it." I fake explain.

"It has become quite the talk of the wown, if you go down this way and turn after a few blocks you'll see it." he says pointing in a direction.

I nod, "Thank You." I say walking off with a slight bow heading towards what I hope is the right direction to the School.

-ArcV-

"Wooow, this place looked packed." I comment with a whistle at the long line of people standing in front of the school building that looked like an architect's nightmare.

"Wow!" I hear a voice behind me, I turn to see Futoshi and Ayu from You Show's Chibi Trio behind me.

"All these people want to attend our school?" Ayu questions in shock.

"If you want to attend this school, please fill in your name on this document." I hear the voice of Yuzu Hiragi call out from the front.

"Okay", "I'll attend!", "Me too!" Several voices call in response to Yuzu.

There's a bit of a lull in the conversation I figure Yuzu is privately talking to Ayu and Futoshi.

"You'll show us Pendulum Summoning today, right?" A person from the que asks.

"Of course we will, but only applicants are allowed to see it." Yuzu responds.

"Sneaky." I mutter with a grin.

"I'll attend!" "Me too!", "Hurry up!" a chorus of voices call out.

"Please get in line in number order!" Yuzu says trying to calm the eager crowd, "Sheesh, I'm going to be the opponent in the mock battle, but I don't have time to get ready." she complains under her breath.

"Then there is no choice." A deep male voice responds as I hear a door open, "The man Gongenzaka will replace you as the opponent." Noboru "Gon-Chan" Gongenzaka tells Yuzu.

"What?" Futoshi groans out.

"This is the Principal's daughter's responsibility!" Ayu tells Gongenzaka.

"It'll be embarrassing to get help from a rival school, outsiders should go away!" Futoshi comment.

"Wow, harsh" I comment under my breath

"Did you say something?" The Person beside me comments.

"Uh Uhh." I say with a shake of my head.

"Outsider?" Gongenzaka says in shock.

"We'll handle things here so that you can prepare for your duel." Ayu tells Yuzu.

"Thank you, I leave it to you!" Yuzu replies as she starts to run off before stopping spotting someone at the front of the crowd , "You were here before, you came again?" She says to the blue haired boy at the front… frack I couldn't remember his name oh well I'm sure I would hear it soon.

-ArcV-

I found myself standing against the wall with everyone else in the crowd as Shuzo Hiragi stood on a bench in front of us speaking into a Microphone.

"You Show School teaches entertainment dueling popularized worldwide by the legendary dueling star Yusho Sakaki, when I think back a decade ago when Leo Corporation developed.." Shuzo says giving a history lesson on the school before trailing off into a rant.

"How long is he gonna talk?" A guy in the crowd comments to the person beside him.

"I want to see Pendulum Summon now?" he responds.

"Ladies and gentleman!" The loud voice of Yuya Sakaki yells out as a spotlight shines down on him, "Welcome to my one-man show today!" he tells the audience.

There's a loud smack as Yuya hunches over in pain Yuzu standing behind him holding her Paper Fan, "What do you mean by one-man show, you can't duel alone!" Yuzu questions Yuya with a slight growl.

"Who's that girl?" The lady standing next to my comments.

"She hit Yuya, how horrible!" The person standing next to her states.

"Leave!" They both yell to Yuzu

I rubbed my forehead slightly, ughh I couldn't wait for everyone to just leave when they learned about Pendulum Cards as everyone began to yell at Yuzu.

"I see, so that's my role?" Yuzu grumbles under her breath as her body shakes in annoyance, "Fine, I'll take on the role of the villain!" she yells out snapping slightly before pointing at Yuya, "Yuya, just because you've gained some fame doesn't mean you can laugh like an idiot, I'm going to pummel you into pieces!" she declares getting into her role.

"Huh." Yuya says dumbly blinking in shock.

"C'mon Yuya say something back!" Yuzu stage whispers to Yuya.

Yuya seems stuck before inspiration hits him, "Woah, You're Female Strong Ishijima!" He yells out in shock pointing at Yuzu.

I snorted at the dramatic way Yuya said that

"Female Strong?" Yuzu blurts out in shock I could almost see her picturing herself in Strong's cloths with his hair style.

"You're trying to get revenge for your master?" Yuya asks Yuzu as I saw the scary aura pissed off female anime characters obtain.

"Huh so it does exist." I comment mostly to myself.

"I'll strike back using Pendulum Summon!" says an oblivious Yuya as he smiles putting his hands on his hips.

Yuzu yells angrily at Yuya for a few moments before she thrusts her hand up into the air, "The Field Spell Plain Plain activates!" she declares as the Solid Vision System activates transforming the duel room into well… a grassy plain.

"How refreshing, the new Solid Vision model is so realistic, I feel a cool breeze blowing through my heart." Shuzo comments pressing forward to see the new field pusing a few people up against the glass.

Yuya and Yuzu activate their Duel Disks on the field, "The duelists meet at the battlefield!" Yuya says starting the Action Duel oath.

"Along with their monsters, they'll kick the ground and fly through the sky…" Yuzu continues on.

"To move around the field!"

"Witness duelings greatest evolution!"

"Action!"

"DUEL!" Yuya and Yuzu call out as the Action Cards dispurs around the field. ( **Yuya: 4000** ) ( **Yuzu: 4000** )

"I'll go first!" Yuya says holding up a card, "I summon Performapal Hip Hippo from my hand!" he says slapping the card onto the Solid Vision blade as a pink hippo in a tux with a top hat appears on his side of the field. ( **Performapal Hip Hippo, Level 3, 800 ATK** )

"The hoppo appeared, Yuya's strategy is to ride it and search for Action Cards, Go!" Someone people from the peanut gallery comments.

I couldn't help the small snort that escaped my mouth at the comment I guess my mind was more lewd that I thought.

"Okay, you all know what's going on, I end my turn!" Yuya says hopping onto Hippo's back as they took of running.

"I won't allow that, My turn, I draw!" Yuzu replies drawing her card, "I summon Aria the Melodious Diva!" She declares summoning her monster. ( **Aria the Melodious Diva, Level 4, 1600 ATK** ) "Battle, Aria attack Performapal Hip Hippo!" she orders her monster as it produces a loud singing voice sending a sharp spear of wind at Hip Hippo. "Sharpness Voice!"

"I use the Action Spell Evasion!" Yuya says grabbing the card from the nearby bush he ran past, "Rolling Hippo!" he calls out as Hip Hippo dodges using a barrel roll getting cheers from the crowd.

"We'll see about that, Aria the Melodious Diva's effect activates! Yuzu responds, "When it fails to deal battle damage, you take 800 points of damage!" she explains "Resonate Wave!"

Yuya yells out as the shock wave from the attack sends him and hippo flying. ( **Yuya: 4000 - 3200** )

"Mwahahaha, you can't escape Strong Yuzu!" Yuzu says pointing at Yuya while laughing maniacally. "I end my turn!" she finishes.

"I guess she really gets into her roles." I say with an amused smirk on my face.

"Ouch!" Yuya groans sitting his slightly rubbing his lower back side.

"Don't just sit there, I'm acting like a villain, so defeat me by doing something cool!" Yuzu tells Yuya hinting at him to use Pendulum.

"Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum!" Everyone begins to chant out.

"See, everyone's looking forward to it!" Yuzu tells Yuya.

"All right, leave it to me!" Yuya says flipping up onto his feet, "The fun is only getting started!" he yelled out pointing up dramatically with Hippo mirroring his pose.

"When I said do something cool, I didn't mean striking a cool pose." Yuzu deadpans.

"My turn, I draw!" Yuya states drawing his card, I saw his eye shine happily guess he drew his Pendulum card.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" Yuya declares holding up two cards and placing them on the edge of the blade as PENDULUM wrote out across it and behind him in two pillars of light Odd-Eyes and Timegazer rose up. ( **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: PS:4** ) ( **Timegazer Magician: PS:8** )

"All right, Come Pendulum!" Shuzo yells out eagerly.

"Poor Yuya." I say feeling sorry for the guy knowing he messed up the scale as was going to fail big time letting everyone down but revealing they didn't truly want to learn about Entertainment Dueling only caring about the new cards showing their greedy side.

"Pendulum!" The crowd chants over and over.

"Here comes Pendulum Summoning, Come out my monsters!" Yuya calls out, a Bzzzt is heard as nothing happens Yuya stands there in shock as a gust of wind blows past him.

I play Wah Waaah on a Trombone I somehow now had in my hands getting some Wtf looks from the older crowd and giggles of amusement from the children, soon people begin muttering wondering what happened.

"Hey, what's going on Sword Fish, Whip Snake?" Yuya asks his Monsters confused and in panic as to why they aren't appearing. "Come out like last time!" he pleads trying again and again to place the cards getting a buzzing error in response, "I placed the Pendulum Cards, so why is there an error?" he questions.

"Pendulum Cards?" Someone questions.

"What are those?" another questions.

I glare at the two slightly, "Cards that are obviously connected to Pendulum Summoning if they're called Pendulum Cards Duhh." I say as if sarcastically explaining to a slow five year old.

I see Yuya frowning trying to remember what to do before realization sparks in his eyes as he had an idea but If I remember this episode right it was the wrong one..

"I end my turn, Yuzu attack me!" Yuya says confidently.

"Attack?" Yuzu stammers in shock.

"Yeah, don't hold back!" Yuya says nodding.

"Since Yuya says so, do it, Attack with flair!" Shuzo tells his daughter.

"Okay." Yuzu says confused but going with it, "My turn, I draw!" she says drawing her card, "I can Special Summon this card when a Melodious Diva is on the field!" she says holding up a card in her hand, "I Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva!" she announces as her second monster appears on the field. ( **Sonata the Melodious Diva, Level 3, 1200 ATK** )

"I tribute Aria the Melodious Diva and Sonata the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu declares releasing her Monsters, "I tribute Summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" she declares summoning her ace monster. ( **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, Level 8, 2600 ATK** )

"Mozarta the Melodious Maestra's effect activates, Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Melodious Diva from me hand!" Yuzu declares as Mozarta shoots a beam of light from her hand, "I Special Summon another Aria the Melodious Diva!" she states as a second Aria appears on her field. ( **Aria the Melodious Diva, Level 4, 1600 ATK** )

"First, I'll get rid of that hippo, Aria attack Performapal Hip Hippo!" Yuzu orders her Monster, Hippo yells out as it's destroyed. ( **Yuya: 3200 -2400** )

"Now Come!" Yuya tells Yuzu.

"Now, Now come come Pendulum!" Shuzo chants out clapping.

"Pendulum!" The chant once again starts up.

"Don't hold back, Yuzu!" Yuya declares eagerly.

"Here I go, Take this, Mozarta attacks Yuya directly!" Yuzu declares as Mozarta materializes a conductor's baton in her hand, A small chord plays on the keys in her wings, "Graceful Wave!"

"Okay, I'm now in a pinch!" Yuya says happily still thinking his theory is correct theory on why his pendulum failed was right, "I Pendulum Summon!" he declares slapping the cards onto his Duel Disk, his old friend Error returns to great him.

Yuya freezes in shock before Mozarta's attack hits sending him flying causing him to hit the roof and fall down crashing into a bush. ( **Yuya:2400 - 0** ) ( **Yuzu: WIN!** )

"Owch." I say with a wince, rubbing my chest feeling slight phantom pains from the earlier car crash, you'd think being hit by something like that I would be unable to move for a while guess traveling the void heals you.

Everyone is Silent as the Solid Vision System turns off returning the room Yuya and Yuzu are in to normal, soon everyone begins to talk amongst themselves.

"Ouch.." Yuya hisses out rubbing the back of his head, those Tangible Holograms really have a kick it seems.

"What's the big idea?" Yuzu questions.

"Wait a second, umm…" Yuya stammers out flailing his hands.

Soon Yuya and Yuzu walk out of the Duel Area, Yuya looking slightly downcast.

"Umm, I have a question." Someone says holding up their hand.

"Yes, what is it?" Yuya asks.

"You said something about a Pendulum Card." He comments.

"Pendulum Card?" Yuzu questions looking at Zarc's Tomato.

"That's what I call it, I don't know the official name." Yuya explains.

"Show me." Yuzu orders him.

"Okay." Yuya says taking out his Deck and handing it to Yuzu who pulls out her own deck and looks at them side by side, "This is a Pendulum Card?" she questions looking at Timegazer Magician.

"You can't Pendulum Summon if you don't have this card?" A Member of the crowd comments.

"That's not fair, or maybe there's no such thing as Pendulum Summoning!" another comments.

I could feel the anger and jealousy slowly seeping from the crowd.

"That's right, I bet you tricked the system during the Ishijima match, how else could you summon many monsters at once" a third voice comments.

I gave a small inaudible snort and rolled my eyes, did Yuya really seem smart enough to hack a Corporation like LDS and get away undetected he wasn't Phantom… I paused slightly looking at Yuya or was he It was possible that the Manga and Anime could possible be merged as one.

"He wanted to beat the champion that badly?" A girl comments in disgust.

"That's why he's the son of a coward." another female responds.

I clenched my fist in anger.

"No, I didn't cheat!" Yuya protests as the crowd begins to walk out.

"Wait!" Shuzo yells out desperately jumping out in front of the crowd only to get stampeded over by the mob of angry humans.

I watched them leave with a glare on my face, Typical Human action if something unknown is revealed they immediately want it not caring who or what they might hurt in the process of getting it, I stewed in my own loathing for a bit before I let out a wide grin looking over at Yuya, Yes I decided I would help my favorite Duelist in Arc V while I was in this world even if they didn't know I would be, look out world the Supreme King Dragon has a new Vassal. I thought with an almost sinister grin.

Yuya pulls down his Goggles to hide his eyes, I hear silent sniffs coming from him as he starts to walk off.

"Poor kid." I say feeling sympathetic

"Yuya…" Yuzu says in worry for her friend.

"Yuya isn't a coward, Yuya didn't cheat! Tatsuya, I mentally snap my fingers as I remember his name.

"He's right you just made a misplay it can happen to any duelist." I say in input.

"Yuya fought Ishijima fair and square and won, he won using Pendulum Summon!" Tatsuya yells out.

Gongenzaka walks up behind Tatsuya and rests his hand on the boy's shoulders smiling at him, "Yuya, don't you feel bad that these two fans have to say this?" he questions his friend.

"Fans?" Yuya questions in shock.

I shrugged a bit, "I'm not sure I'd call myself your fan as I already have a duelist I admire but sure I'd be willing to say I like your dueling." I say with a shrug.

"Yes, That's Tatsuya he visited before." Yuzu says pointing to Tatsuya, "and this is Umm…" she says pointing at me trailing off realing she didn't know my name.

I frowned a bit internally do I use my old name or do I develop a new name for this new world after several seconds of pondering I decided on a new name fashioned from the names of my favorite Yugioh Rival and Vanguard lets say villain since he does host him, "Ryoken" I say with a smile, "Shouji Ryoken."

"Tatsuya became your fan after he saw you battle Ishijima in person!" Ayu tells Yuya.

"That gives me shivers!" Futoshi says shaking slightly, ahh yes that kids weird catch phrase.

"I thought you were incredible, your dueling united thousands of spectators into one!" Tatsuya tells Yuya.

I nod in agreement, "You did great in that match, it was excellent." I say slightly lying through my teeth slightly as I saw the episode on tv back in my original world and not… would it be in person since I was in the Arc-Verse now.

Yuya gasps in shock.

"I wanted to duel like that, Duel like Yuya!" Tatsuya tells Yuya.

"I also want to duel in front of a large crowd again!" Yuya says his shoulders shaking slightly.

I walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "And you will." I tell him confidently.

"How do you know?" Yuya asks me

I smiled at him, "Faith." I replied simply while my inner voice said 'Spoilers'

"You were reborn in that duel, you'll never run away again!" Gongenzaka tells his friend confidently.

"Gongenzaka, Shouji" Yuya says.

I let out a chuckle, "Just call me Ryoken." I tell Yuya with a smile.

Yuya nods, "Ryoken."

"So do your best for your fans!" Gongenzaka tells Yuya giving him a smile.

"Were your fans too." Futoshi says running up beside Tatsuya.

"Now and forever right, Tatsuya?" Ayu says running up to Tatsuya's other side.

"Yeah!" Tatsuya says nodding.

"That means You Show School has two new members!" Futoshi says cheering.

"What do you mean Two?" I question

"Ehh, I just thought since you were Yuya's fan that you would join." Futoshi comments in a slightly disappointed tone.

"I just said I liked his dueling I don't really enjoy it enough to learn it." I say turning my back to him, I make eye contact with Yuzu and wink at her subtly saying its an act.

"Please." Ayu says holding my sleeve giving me a puppy dog look.

I looked down at her, 'crap that's strong' I think almost submitting instantly, "I'll have to think about it." I tell her taking a second long pause, "Okay I've thought about it I'll join but I have some stipulations." I tell them finding myself unable to disappoint the Loli giving me the Puppy Dog Eyes.

Suddenly Shuzo appears in front of my holding a paper and a pen as If he teleported.

"Really you'll join!" He says eagerly before getting smacked by the Paper Fan.

"Jeez Dad, you should hear what his conditions are first." Yuzu scolds her father.

"Hooray we have two new people joining I'm fire up, I'm burning up!" Shuzo cheers out.

"An entertainer can't let his fans down" Yuya says smiling removing his goggles he and Yuzu look at each other for a bit, Yuzu smiles that her friend is now feeling better and hands him back his deck.

"I promise to master Pendulum Summoning!" Yuya declares, "Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Ryoken, Duel me!" he requests of us.

"Right." Yuzu and Gongenzaka say.

I smile, "You two go ahead, I'm gonna talk to Burning Guy here about my conditions." I say jerking my thumb at Shuzo.

"All right." Yuya says with a nod while I turn to Shuzo and lay out my conditions that would hopefully allow me to find a place of room and board while I was in Maiami, it seems like this adventure would be a fun one.

-Arc V-


	2. Stolen Pendulum and Heraldic Myths

**AN: Major Update 4/14 Name Changed From Kazuma Trafalgar to Ryoken Shouji and Chapters 2 and 3 merged into one.**

 **Chapter 2: Stolen Pendulum and Heraldic Myths**

I awoke with a yawn giving a stretch as I sat up in the chair I had fallen asleep in, I looked over at the Dueling Field to see Yuya and Gongenzaka were still going at it, Yuya was trying to relearn how to do Pendulum Summoning by constantly dueling Gongenzaka until he remembered it correctly.

"Sheesh, I lost track but does it really take over 100 failed attempted to remember how to do a simple summoning method?" I mutter to myself while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I turned from my musings back to the duel.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" Yuya declared holding up his 2 cards and placing them on the edge of the blade, two pillars of light appeared behind Yuya as Stargazer and Timegazer rose up from the ground and floated in the middle of the pillar. ( **Stargazer Magician PS:1** ) ( **Timegazer Magician PS:8** )

"Pendulum Summon, Come out, My Monsters!" Yuya cried out as he thrust his hand into the air and the portal opened up and three lights shot out, "Performapal Whip Snake, Performapal Sword Fish, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" ( **Performapal Whip Snake, Level 4, 1700 ATK** ) ( **Performapal Sword Fish, Level 2, 600 ATK** ) ( **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Level 7, 2500 ATK** )

"He finally did it, I wonder how many attempts that took him." I said with a small smile before tilting my head curiously.

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka cried out bursting into tears running forward and grasping the tomato in a hug, "This was the 271st time, you used the man Gongenzaka to practice all night, how rude!" he cries enveloping Yuya in a deeper hug.

"Wait, does he mean this was Yuya's 271st time successfully Pendulum Summoning or the 271st Duel and this was his first successful one… I really hope it's the former." I whisper think to myself.

"I did it!" Yuya says tiredly and happily before Succumbing to exhaustion.

I smiled slightly at Yuya's success and I walked in and got Gongenzaka to calm down as we carried Yuya to the bench and laid him down there to rest.

"Thanks for helping Yuya, Gongenzaka." I tell the Steadfast Duelist with a smile.

"No problem Ryoken, I the man Gongenzaka was happy to help my friend Yuya." Gongenzaka says with a smile and a small bow, "Now if you will excuse me I must be getting home to my father." he tells me.

"All right safe travels." I tell Gongenzaka with a wave as he exits the building leaving me all alone with Yuya, I looked at my watch we still had a while before school, as one of the conditions Shuzo had for letting me crash at the school since I had no place to stay, well technicly he invited me to his and Yuzu's house and Yuya offered to ask his mother if I could stay as well but I had just fallen asleep watching the duel between Gongenzaka and Yuya and Yuya had been to busy trying to relearn Pendulum to ask his Mother, but I didn't blame him.

I had to agree to transfer to a school Yuya and Yuzu went to. I looked over at Yuya's sleeping form and smiled, "It seems like your alter ego has finally learned the summoning method you created...Zarc." I mutter to the sleeping boy in front of me lightly tasseling his hair getting a grumble and something about Pancakes in response.

-ArcV-

I was sitting in class next to Yuya, I had managed to wake him up to get him to go to class but he fell back asleep as soon as he sat down at his desk.

"Pendulum." Yuya muttered in his sleep

"Sakaki!" The teacher said calling out Yuya's Name, "What's the solution?" he asks the sleeping tomato as Yuzu gasps in worry her friend will be caught sleeping.

I smirk as there's a brief pause and everyone realizes Yuya's asleep.

"Sakaki, Yuya Sakaki!" The teacher calls out making Yuya snap awake.

Yuya panics and Jumps up and still in his half awake state holds up an empty hand, "I use the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!…" he starts before reality catches up to him making him sweat drop in embarrassment.

"I Pendulum Summon my fist in Attack Position!" I say piledriving my fist into Yuya's head.

"But I summoned in defense position" Yuya whined rubbing his head.

Suddenly the teacher was in Yuya's face.

'Did he just use Soru?' I think to myself blinking in shock.

"Well it looks like someone had earned themselves a little detention in the Algebra dungeon." The teacher tells Yuya his glassing reflecting the light hiding his eyes.

"Wait What?" I say blinking unsure if I heard that right.

"Will you excuse me if I have an excuse?" questions a flustered Yuya.

"Of course not, stupid Yuya!" Yuzu scolds Yuya slamming him to the ground with her giant fan.

Yuya just takes it in stride as the class began to laugh at his misfortune.

-AV-

The rest of the day went by pretty fast with no more major incidents I walked alongside Yuya and Yuzu as we left the school.

"Sheesh, you can now Pendulum Summon after training all night, but you're dreaming about it during class?" Yuzu questions Yuya.

"Don't get mad, since you hit me with perfect comic timing, everyone thought it was funny." Yuya replied.

"I don't think that's the issue she's talking about Yuya." I say inputting my two cents.

"Ryoken's right." Yuzu says nodding before noticing something, I turn as well to see three familiar faces.

"Yuya!" The Chibi trio greet us.

"Hey, everyone!" Yuya greeted as we talked up to meet the trio.

"I heard you were able to Pendulum Summon!" Futoshi says excitedly.

"Show us right away!" Tatsuya begs.

"All right I'll show you right away!" Yuya says with a fist pump.

"Easy there Tomato first let's get back to You Show.

"T-Tomato?!" Yuya stutters out in disbelief.

"You know now that Ryoken mentions it." Futoshi says blinking a bit tilting his head slightly.

"Great look what you got them started on." Yuya says giving me an attempt at a glare.

I just stick my tongue out in a cheeky response.

Yuya started to walk off with the gang following him, My hand shot out and caught three rubber darts in front of Yuya's face before the hit him.

"What?" Yuzu questions looking at the darts in my hand before they turn to look at me.

"Woah how did you do that." Yuya questions me in shock.

I blinked owlishly for a few seconds, "I have no idea." I say truthfully, back home I wasn't Lelouch bad in terms of shape but I could never do something like that maybe it's this world, hmm I had to remember to experiment with this world's rules to see if I can do other things that weren't possible in my old world.

"Tchh I was going for a triple bullseye for 150 points but I got zero." I heard a familiar voice state I turned to see Shingo Sawatari the world's most useless cannon fodder, "Your reaction was impressive though." Sawatari compliments me.

"Thanks" I say with a nod.

"Bullseye?" Yuya questions.

"You're Yuya Sakaki, right?" Sawatari asks Yuya already knowing the answer while grasping Yuya's hand in his own, "I'm Shingo Sawatari from Classroom #1." he introduces.

I heard a loud thud, I turned to look behind me, "And you just managed to make the entire Yaoi fan girl club faint with that act." I say gesturing to the group of unconscious girls nearby with slightly bleeding noses, "Why do we even have one of those?" I question in an after thought.

"I..I'm not that way" Yuya stammers out embarrassed yanking his hand back

I just laughed at his misfortune.

Sawatari smiles, "I meant nothing by it I simply wanted to introduce myself, I'm Sawatari Shingo." he introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Yuya says still a bit flustered.

"I saw you on TV, your duel against Strong Ishijima was incredible!" Sawatari tells Yuya.

I gently nudge Yuya with my elbow, " Look out Yuya looks like you have a fanboy." I tease him as I hear a series of thuds again.

"Ryoken!" Yuya whines out.

"Pendulum Summon was the best, what cards did you use again?" Sawatari comments with a blissful look on his face making me frown as I knew what he or rather Reiji was planning but I had to let this happen so Reiji could develop Pendulum, I guess this is what they called a Fixed Point Moment.

"You mean Pendulum Cards?" Yuya questions

"That's right!" Sawatari answers with an excited nod, "I guess only the chosen one can use rare cards like that." he says stroking Yuya's ego.

"Your name's Sawatari right, don't flatter Yuya too much." Yuzu tells him.

I ruffle Yuya's hair, "Yeah his Supreme King Dragon ego is large enough already." I tease as Yuya tries to push me off.

"I'm not, I truly feel that way." Sawatari replies as I hear the tell tale thud of the Yaoi Fangirls club falling down again.

"Maybe, we should move this conversation." I mutter under my breath with a sweatdrop.

"Yuya, you're supposed to show Pendulum Summon to Tatsuya and the kids at our school" Yuzu whispers into a flustered Yuya's ear.

"Oh yeah!" Yuya says snapping out of his fan daze.

"If you want to show Pendulum Summon, I have a more appropriate venue." Sawatari offered to us, "I have LDS's center court reserved at 5 o'clock." he says glancing at his watch.

LDS's center court?" Yuya says in shock.

"Reserved?" Yuzu says equally shocked.

"I'm an excellent LDS student, and my dad is expected to be the next mayor." Sawatari brags, "So when I asked, they gladly let me reserve it." he explains.

"Neat!" I say with a cheeky grin.

"LDS's center court?" Tatsuya says with an excited grin.

"He'll Pendulum Summon there?" Ayu inquires.

"Wow, that gives me Shivers!" Futoshi says excitedly.

"I think my school is good enough!" Yuzu grumbles.

"Relax, Zu." I say putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's not everyday the kids get to see a place like this LDS school besides even if the location is different they still will get to see Pendulum like they wanted." I tell her.

"But Yuzu, it's LDS's center court!" Futoshi points out in his kid logic as the other two nod excitedly.

"See it would make them happy." I tell Yuzu.

"Fine, I'll go too, as You Show School's representative, I'll investigate my rival school." Yuzu says relenting.

"If that's how you wanna put it." I say with a grin as the Chibi Trio gives a cheer.

"I knew you'd agree, let's go." Sawatari says leading the way as the kids run after excitedly.

I smiled at their antics and followed after.

-ArcV-

"Welcome to LDS." Sawatari introduces us as we walk into the lobby of the building.

"Woooooow!" The Chibi Trio gasp in awe sparkling with delight.

"Leo Duel School, also known as LDS, you can tell by the name that Leo Corporation manages this duel school, This school is the industry leader." Sawatari says giving us a brief background lesson as we walk through the hall.

"This facility is cutting edge." Tatsuya interjects as we walked past a room of people Weight Drawing.

'Does that actually work, I might have to try it out just to see.' I think to myself as we walk past.

"Tatsuya, you're so well informed!" Futoshi compliments Tatsuya.

"Because my mom said this school was better." Tatsuya admits sheepishly.

"The best equipment, the best teachers, the best curriculum is our motto!" Sawatari states.

"All to train the best soldiers." I mutter under my breath.

"Huh did you say something Ryoken?" Yuzu says looking at me.

"No, nothing." I reply with a smile.

"You have everything that You Show School doesn't have." Ayu says in her childish innocent tone.

"You're well informed too." Sawatari tells the kids.

"I'm sorry that my school is so shabby!" Yuzu grumbles under her breath.

"Don't get mad, the best part about your school is that it's cheap." Futoshi says with an innocent grin.

"This place has things that we don't have." Yuya comments reading one of the course charts, "Just looking at the summoning methods, they have courses on Xyz Summon, Synchro Summon, They even have a course on Fusion Summon!" he says reading the poster aloud.

I smiled as I say my favorite Candy Boy walk past Yuya, as soon as I thought that I heard a group of distant girly shrieks of joy.

"Did you hear that?" I question

"Hear what?" Yuzu questions as everyone looks at me.

I shake my head, "Never mind let's go to the center court." I say directing the conversation away.

"Yuya!" Yuzu calls out getting his attention.

"The center court is that way." Sawatari says pointing.

I was amazed at the sight before me seeing it on TV was one thing but this is just… I let out a whistle.

"I can't believe I'm standing on LDS's center court!" Tatsuya says giddily.

I saw the three stooges who were Sawatari's lackeys walk up to us, what were their names again… I couldn't remember, fuck it I'm calling them Larry Moe and Curly going from left to right.

"Hey." Moe says with a wave.

"They're also your fans." Sawatari says pointing at his lackies, "Can you show them the cards you use to Pendulum Summon?" he baits Yuya.

"But…" Yuya says a bit hesitantly.

"They only want to see it, okay?" Sawatari coaxes Yuya.

"Okay…" Yuya relents and pulls out Timegazer and Stargazer.

Sawatari swipes them out of Yuya's hands and walks over to his lackies, "Here." he says showing them the cards.

"Awesome." The Stooges stated.

"You use these cards to Pendulum Summon!" Moe says excitedly.

"I want them!" Larry says holding up the card.

"No." Sawatari says taking the cards back, "They're not yours." he says with a sinister vibe.

"Shucks!" The Stooges whine out.

"They're going to be added to my collection." Sawatari says taunting Yuya holding up the cards as the Stooges chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu snaps annoyed.

"I like rare, strong cards, I hate using weak cards that's why I'm taking these." Sawatari explains.

"That's why you brought us here?" Yuzu says angrily.

"That's not all." Sawatari says with a shrug, "Since I have them now, I want to use them." he says putting the card in his pocket, "Don't you also want to see Pendulum Summon?" he questions his lackies.

"Of course!" Moe says.

"I want to see it." Curly says excitedly.

"That's why I reserved the center court." Sawatari says holding up his duel disk and attaching it to his arm.

"Wait a second." Yuya protests in disbelief.

"C'mon now, everyone came here because they want to see Pendulum Summon!" Sawatari taunts Yuya, he reaches out to grab Yuya's Goggles but I shoot my hand out and grasp it applying hard pressure hearing a crack.

"Don't even think it." I growl giving Sawatari a glare.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" Sawatari whines rubbing his red wrist.

"Yuya." Tetsuya says in worry.

"You don't want to duel me?" Sawatari questions Yuya.

Sawatari's Duel Disk beeps, "That's enough, Your job is to hand over those Pendulum Cards to us." The Voice of Reiji's assistant comes through the Duel Disk.

"Nakajima?" Sawatari questions the voice, "I have a different goal, I wanted these cards from the start." he tells him.

"What are you thinking, don't you dare...!" Nakajima retorts through the Duel Disk angrily.

"Okay then." Sawatari says snapping his fingers and the stooges Grab Yuzu and the kids.

"What are you doing?" Yuzu protests trying to break free.

"Yuya, Ryoken!" The Chibi trio cry out.

"Stop it, let Yuzu and them go!" Yuya calls out.

"Don't worry, They're just going to help out in our duel." Sawatari states.

I put my hand out in front of Yuya.

"Ryoken?" Yuya questions

"I'm taking this duel." I tell him seriously.

"You?" Sawatari says in disbelief, "Why would I want to duel you." he questions.

"What are you scared that you'd lose even with your stolen Pendulum Cards?" I mock Sawatari, "Well let me tell you something, your right." I say with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Yuya questions confused.

I glanced at him, "If I dueled against You, Yuzu and Gongenzaka together I would come out on top 80% of the time if I fought you full strength." I tell him.

"Here you can have this trash." Sawatari says dropping a pile of weak monsters on the ground.

I could feel anger seeping from the cards the malice made me shiver, I bent down and picked them up and softly rubbed the cards alleviating the aura a bit before sticking the cards in my pocket.

"You say they're garbage?" I say clenching my fist channeling a bit of the cards anger.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuya questions in shock.

"I'll choose the field." Sawatari says ignoring Yuya, "Rise into the sky with those weak princesses trapped inside, Action Field on, Prison Tower of Darkville!" he calls out

As the Solid Vision Turned on I grabbed Yuya and Threw him at the kids and Yuzu just as the Field activated and the tower lifted them all up into the air, hopefully with Yuya up there now Futoshi won't suffer his near fatal fall.

"A princess must be imprisoned in a tower." Sawatari says casually leaning against the wall as the field continues to form.

"Ryoken!" Everyone yells out reaching towards me.

"Trust me." I say giving them a small smile and a thumbs up.

"What's going on?" Futoshi says scared as they're taken higher into the air.

"Solid Vision has materialized, so we're also affected." Tatsuya says as he and Futoshi grasp onto Yuya in fear as Ayu grips onto Yuzu.

"It's too realistic!" Futoshi whines.

I clenched my fist unable to stand the kids being scared, "Hang on Guys!" I call out to them.

"I was planning to Duel Yuya but your stunt stopped that, still this is the perfect opportunity to test my new cards, if you want to save them, duel me Shouji" Sawatari challenges me.

"Your on." I say calmly pulling my deck out of my pocket and slamming it into my duel disk. "Deck Set!" I call out throwing my arm out as a White/Yellow trim blade appears.

"Looks like you made your decision." Sawatari says taking his place across from me, "In that case Let's go!" he says activating his Duel Disk as well.

"The duelists meet at the battlefield!" Moe begins the chant.

"Along with their monsters, they'll kick the ground and fly through the sky…" Curly Continues.

To Move around the field!" Larry adds.

"Witness duelings greatest evolution, Action!" Sawatari finishes

"DUEL!" Sawatari and I cry out as the Action Cards scatter and we draw our opening hands. ( **Sawatari:4000** ) ( **Ryoken** **:4000** )

"Guests First, My Turn." I say looking at my hand I had a few options but for the first turn boosting my defenses was the best option I grabbed a card from my hand, "From my Hand I Summon _**Heraldic Beast Direwolf**_ " I say as a massive wolf appears on my side of the field. ( **Heraldic Beast Direwolf, Level 4, 1900 ATK** )

"I activate my Monster's effect when It's Normal Summoned I can Summon a Heraldic Beast from my hand in Defense mode, Come _Heraldic Beast Obsidian Rok"_ I call out as a deep black raven-rooster looking hybrid with a chess rook on it's crest appears on my field. ( **Heraldic Beast Obsidian Rok, Level 4, 2200 Def.** )

"I set a card face down and End my Turn." I say as my set card materializes and I jump onto Direwolf's back as it takes off running.

"My turn, I draw!" Sawatari says drawing his cards, "I…" he begins before stopping his move, "Who is this, I'm in the middle of something good!" he questions Reiji's voice coming through his Duel Disk.

"I told you not yet." Reiji's cool voice replies.

Sawatari growls in frustration before wiping his brow, "I shouldn't be getting so worked up." he says to himself, "Fine." he relents adding the card back to his hand, "I summon Lightning Hoverboard." he says placing the card on his blade as ta skull hoverboard appeared on the field. ( **Lightning Hoverboard, Level 4, 1400 ATK** )

Sawatari hops onto the board and takes off

"I'm surprised your so calm considering the state of your friends." Sawatari taunts me flying alongside me and Direwolf.

"Haste makes waste as the saying goes." I retort calmly.

I saw an Action Card nearby but I ignored it, not just because of how Yuya had bad luck with them being traps in the show but that would say I didn't trust the soul of my deck, I may not have been the greatest duelist in my old life but I believed in my deck, the only thing I would use Action Cards for were costs and discard fodder.

"You were smart there, Not all Action Cards have positive effects some of them are trap cards, you may have been unlucky if you picked it up." Sawatari compliments me.

"If I was dueling I could of picked up a trap and put you guys in danger." Yuya says in realization.

"Here I go, Let's Battle!" Sawatari declares, "Lightning Hoverboard attacks Direwolf!" He orders his Monster.

"With a Lower attack Monster…" I mutter under my breath before realizing his plan.

"Action Magic, Extreme Sword!" Sawatari announces showing his Action Card and placing it into his Duel Disk, "My Monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase." he says as Lightning Hoverboard grows in size. ( **Lightning Hoverboard: 1400 ATK - 2400 ATK** ) "Lightning Darts!"

Lightning Hoverboard shot several lightning bolts at Direwolf knocking it back a bit as it shakes off the attack. ( **Ryoken** **: 4000 - 3500** )

"Hey what gives why wasn't your Monster destroyed?" Sawatari questions in protest as his Monster's attack returns to normal. ( **Lightning Hoverboard: 2400 ATK - 1400 ATK** )

"Obsidian Rok's Monster Effect." I state coolly pointing at my Monster, "While he's in Face up defense Position all Heraldic Beast monsters I control Cannot be destroyed per turn up to the Number of Heraldic Beast Monsters I control, since I have 2 you must attack 3 times to destroy them." I explain.

"Tchh." Sawatari growls out annoyed.

"All right Ryoken!" The Chibi Trio cheer me on.

Sawatari grins as he holds up an Action Card, "Action Trap, Jump Shot!" he says as the card activates and a white pool ball is launched into the air, "My Monster loses 400 Attack Points." he says as the ball crushes Lightning hoverboard. ( **Lightning Hoverboard: 1400 ATK - 1000 ATK** )

"Why would you lower your own Monster's Attack." I question confused at the move.

"Because this is my goal." Sawatari says with a malicious grin as the ball crashes down destroying the bridge supporting the tower.

My eyes widened in horror, "Tsama!" I curse Sawatari as the tower holding the other You Show students begins to teeter dangerously.

"I end my turn!" Sawatari says casually as if he did nothing wrong, but is it also the end for the tower?" he mock questions.

"Everyone!" I call out in worry as I stand upon Rok who's hovering over the water as Direwolf stands on the bridge above me.

"You'll be fine, Futoshi!" Yuzu tells the Boy as she and Yuya grasp onto the kid tightly to keep him from falling.

"Yuzu, Yuya, I don't want to fall!" Futoshi says scared.

"Futoshi, Boys don't Cry!" Yuzu scolds Futoshi in a comforting gesture.

"That's right, Futoshi!" Ayu says trying to be brave.

"That's right, Yuya doesn't cry, so I won't cry either, I'll never cry!" Tetsuya states.

"You have to be brave and smile." Yuya says as they Manage to pull the kid up.

"Whew." I say letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Don't worry guys I'll save you!" I call out to them.

"That's the spirit, Shouji-Kun, if it's over already, you'll disappoint the spectators." Sawatari tells me,

"My Turn, Draw!" I yell out drawing my card ignoring his jabs, I add the cards to my hand and consider my options, I hear a soft growl coming from my deck, "No he's not worth you." I softly reply, The growl returns a bit annoyed before relenting.

"Let's Go Rok!" I tell the Heraldic Chess Piece bird as it begins gliding toward the tower.

"Shouji has 3500 Life Points left, When I finish him, I'll make sure he has exactly 0 life points, just as I planned." Sawatari states to himself.

"Battle!" I called out, "Dire Wolf Attack Lightning Board!" I ordered as Direwolf let out a howl and charged biting into the board.

"Action Magic, Miracle!" Sawatari says activating the card he picked up as a barrier slightly surrounds Lightning Board, "My Monster can't be destroyed by Battle and I take half the damage!" he says as Direwolf tosses Lightning Hoverboard aside. ( **Sawatari: 4000 - 3100** )

"Next I Equip my Magic Card Cursed Medallion to Heraldic Beast Obsidian Rok." I say as chains come from the card and wrap themselves around all the Monsters as well as Sawatari and I."

"What's going On?!" Sawatari questions.

"Cursed Medallion's Effect, Once per turn I can inflict 300 points of damage for each monster on the field, Since there are three 900 points of damage is dealt." I explain.

"Are you an Idiot, that effect hurts you as well." Sawatari Mocks me.

I ignore the jab, "From my hand I activate the Effect of _**Heraldic Beast Majestic Stag**_ " I say holding up the card, "When I would take damage while this card is in my hand I can negate that damage by sending this card to the Graveyard." I explain cooly as I slip the card into my graveyard as the spirit of a stag appears in front of me blocking the blast from Cursed Medallion.

"No Way!" Sawatari whines as he is hit with the full damage." ( **Sawatari: 3100 - 2200** )

"Then I get to add a Medallion Spell or Trap to my hand." I state as Change Medallion ejects from my deck, I show it to my opponent before adding it to my hand and shuffling it, "I set one card face down and end my turn." I state as the second set card materialized.

"My turn, I draw!" Sawatari says drawing for his turn, "I see what you mean." he replies to Reiji looking at what he drew, "I tribute the Level 4 Lightning Hoverboard to activate the Spell Card Tribute Trade!" Sawatari states as he releases his monster, "I add a monster to my hand that's 1 Level higher than the monster I tributed, I add the Level 5 Stargazer Magician to my hand." he states as the card pops out of his deck and he shows the fragment of Astrograph to me.

"Stargazer Magician?" Yuya says in shock.

"Yes, It's one of my Pendulum Cards!" Sawatari mocks Yuya.

"But you can't do anything with only one Pendulum Card!" Yuya points out.

"He's had Timegazer since the first turn." I point out.

"How did you know?" Sawatari questions.

"I saw you attempt to do something during your first turn but stopped, It was obvious you had a Pendulum Card but something stopped you." I tell him.

"Bravo." Sawatari says sarcastically clapping, "Your right after all I am the chosen one, Super rare individuals like me should use super rare cards, the cards chose me!" he brags.

'Seriously how did Reiji even consider someone like this for the Lancers.' I think rolling my eyes.

"Set the Pendulum Cards." Reiji orders Sawatari.

"Huh?" Sawatari says looking at his Duel Disk.

"Set them!" Reiji commands.

"I using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician…" Sawatari begins.

"No way, can someone other than me do it?" Yuya mopes.

"And the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician Set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji and Sawatari say together as Sawatari slaps the Pendulum Cards onto the edge of his blade and PENDULUM is written across it, Stargazer and Timegazer rise up from the ground and float in the two blue pillars. ( **Stargazer Magician: PS:1** ) ( **Timegazer Magician: PS:8** )

"Pendulum Summon!" Reiji and Sawatari cry out, as the portal opens and three beams of light shoot out, "Level 5 Power Dart Striker, Level 6 Rocket Dart Striker, and Finally, Level 7 Ultimate Dart Striker!" Sawater declared as he Pendulum Summoned his three Monsters. ( **Power Dart Striker, Level 5, 1800 ATK** ) ( **Rocket Dart Striker, Level 6, 1900 ATK** ) ( **Ultimate Dart Striker, Level 7, 2400 ATK** )

"Awesome, Very awesome, Pendulum Summon is the best!" Sawatari gloats drunk of his successful Pendulum.

"This must be a joke." Yuya says depressed.

"Yuya." Yuzu says in worry for her Childhood friend as the Loli Trio look on in concern as well, I notice a familiar Fusion Duelist watching the Duel as well.

"Not bad." I compliment looking at the three new monsters, "But even with this handicap you have zero chance of beating me." I state cooly.

"I'll show you which one of us had zero change when I beat you with my Pendulum Summoning." Sawatari says pointing at me.

"Bring it." I challenge doing the come at me motion.

-Arc V-

I took a brief moment to look at the field currently my life was at 3500 ( **Ryoken: 3500** ) and on my field was Heraldic Beast Direwolf in Attack Position and Heraldic Beast Obsidian Rok in defense position with Curse Medallion equipped to it and 2 set reverse cards and 1 card in my hand.. ( **Heraldic Beast Direwolf, Level 4, 1900 ATK** ) ( **Heraldic Beast Obsidian Rok, Level 4, 2200 Def** )

Sawatari Currently had 2200 Life Points ( **Sawatari: 2200** ) his Pendulum Scales were set with Yuya's Stolen Timegazer and Stargazer Magician ( **Stargazer Magician PS:1** ) ( **Timegazer Magician PS:8** ) and on his field were three Dart Monsters he just succeeded in Pendulum Summoning with no reverse cards and an empty hand. ( **Power Dart Striker, Level 5, 1800 ATK** ) ( **Rocket Dart Striker, Level 6, 1900 ATK** ) ( **Ultimate Dart Striker, Level 7, 2400 ATK** )

"This must be a joke." I heard Yuya mope still in shock that Sawtari Pendulum Summoned, my eyes narrowed slightly, I'd have to knock some sense into him after my duel was over.

"Pendulum Summon is the Best!" Sawatari brags while laughing crazily, "No one can stop me anymore, Yuya Sakaki, Since I can now Pendulum Summon, I no longer need you!" he says pointing up at Yuya.

I just calmly brush off some invisible dust, "Save that bragging for if you win." I cooly tell him.

"I'll show you my strength, let's battle!" Sawatari says pointing at me, "Power Dart Striker attacks Heraldic Beast Direwolf!" he orders his monster.

"Your attacking with a lower monster?" I inquire confused I couldn't remember the Dart Monster's effects cause it had been so long.

"Action Magic, Dark Binding!" Sawatari says holding up his Action Card, I frowning in suspicion Sawatari hadn't moved at all since Pendulum Summoning so I didn't see him pick up an Action Card and I thought I briefly saw the flash of a card flying just before Sawatari activated it, my frown deepened, now that I thought about it where were Sawatari's goons.

"This card decreases the ATK of all Monsters you control equal to 200 times their Level." Sawatari says causing my focus to snap back as a pressuring aura causes Direwolf and Rok to be forced to the ground as I step off Rok's Back. ( **Heraldic Beast Direwolf: 1900 ATK - 1100 ATK** ) ( **Heraldic Beast Obsidian Rok: 300 ATK - 0 ATK** )

"Obsidian Rok's Monster Effect!" I call out as the attack hits Direwolf running on the water beside me causing a wave to splash me a bit, my Heraldic Beast Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle up to 2 times." I say blocking my face slightly from the wave.

"But you st…" Sawatari begins.

"I still take damage blah blah blah." I interrupt making hand talking gestures as my life falls. ( **Ryoken: 3500 - 2800** )

"So your Monster's survival will allow you to mitigate the damage you take, but I still have other monsters that I Pendulum Summoned." Sawatari says pointing to his other Dart Monsters, "Rocket Dart Striker attacks Direwolf!" he orders his second monster as it fires it's darts at Direwolf striking it the force of the wave made from the attack causing me to fall off Rok's back into the water as the slight glow that was around Direwolf vanished. ( **Ryoken: 2800 - 2000** )

I surfaces shaking some drops out of my hair.

"I threw nice darts!" Sawatari brags pointing at himself.

"Do you have to make it sound so gay." I mutter under my breath treading the water.

"I'm not done Shouji-Kun." Sawatari says pointing at his third and final monster standing behind him, Ultimate Dart Striker attack Direwolf." he orders the third attack as it fires it's darts at Direwolf causing the wolf to howl in pain as it's destroyed as the force of the attack causing me to fly out of the water striking the tower. ( **Ryoken: 2000 - 700** )

"Due to Rok's Effect when it's the only monster on the field I switches to Attack Position." I say as Rok loses it's blue coloring as I hiss feeling a slight pain in my back." ( **Heraldic Beast Obsidian Rok, 2200 Def - 0 ATK** )

"You only have 700 life left, next turn I will defeat you!" Sawatari declares as the tower shakes violently from my impact.

"It's over for me!" Futoshi cries out.

"No you're not!" Yuzu yells to Futoshi causing him to look up at Yuya and Yuzu.

"If Ryoken isn't giving up, we can't give up either!" Yuya tells Futoshi with a kind smile.

Futoshi nods still crying in fear.

"Hang on kid I'll have you down shortly." I yell out in comfort.

"You think you'll win." Sawatrai laughs.

I let a smirk morph across my face, "Of course even with all the damage I let you give me making you think you're pushing me into a corner the truth is victory is just slipping farther and farther away, after all my win is simply a foregone conclusion." I say nonchalantly.

"I end my turn, we'll see where that mouth gets you when my Pendulum Summon beats you." Sawatari brags.

"My turn, Draw!" I saw drawing my card, I look at it for a moment before activating it right away, "I activate the Magic Card, **Medallion Treasure**!" I announce as the cards image appears on the field, "By sending a face up Medallion card on the field I draw 2 new cards." I explain as Cursed Medallion is destroyed and I draw 2 new cards from my deck, I looked at the cards I drew.

"I discard Heraldic Beast Leo from my hand." I say as I slip a card from my hand into the graveyard, "To special Summon Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena!" I say as I slap the card onto my Duel Disk and the monster appears on the field. ( **Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena, Level 4, 1700 ATK** ) "Then Leo's Effect activates when it's sent to the graveyard I can add a Heraldic Beast monster to my hand." I state as a hologram appears over my Duel Disk and I slide through my options picking a card as it ejects from my deck and I hold it up, "I add Heraldic Beast Iron Kraken to my hand!" I say revealing the added card as my deck shuffles itself, "I switch Obsidian Rok into defense position and I end my turn!" I say confidently and I turn Obsidian Rok's card sideways on the plate. ( **Heraldic Beast Obsidian Rok, 0 ATK - 2200 DEF** )

"Oi Oi hiding behind your weak monsters power again like a scared weakling." Sawatari taunts me

Obsidian Rok flaps its wings violently and chirps angrily.

I softly stroke it's beak to calm it down, "Weakling you say, well I must say your the weakling here." I tell him.

"What?!" Sawatari snaps.

"Simple not once have you cause me to fight with my true strength in this battle I've only been toying with you but not anymore this is your last chance." I tell him holding up 1 finger.

"Stop being so conceited this is well within my calculations." Sawatari snaps at me, "My turn, I draw!" he yells out drawing his card and grits his teeth before his duel disk beeps.

"The Pendulum Cards are currently spell cards." Reiji tells him through his Duel Disk.

"Huh?" Sawatari says stupidly looking at the card he drew with a confused look, "Spell cards?" he mutters to himself before he smirks in realization and begins laughing.

"So did that slow brain of yours manage to remember a funny joke?" I jab at Sawatari.

"I'm not slow!" Sawatari snaps as the children laugh slightly despite their predicament, "I simply was excited cause I knew the cards chose me!" he explains.

"Oh?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"I activate the spell card Cricket Close!" Sawatari says pushing the card into his Duel Disk as the card materialized on the field, "I negate two of my spell cards to negate your card's effect!" he explains.

"Two spell cards, but you don't have two spell cards." Yuya says confused looking at the field.

"Yes he does Yuya!" I call up to him causing Yuya to look at me confused, I then point up at Stargazer causing Yuya to follow his eyes widening in shock.

"He's right Yuya since I set the Pendulum Cards, they're treated as spell cards!" Sawatari tell's Yuya.

Yuya gasps in shock at this new development he didn't know.

"I negate the two Pendulum Cards, Stargazer Magician and TimeGazer Magician!" Sawatari states as dart boards bind the two Pendulum Monsters causing them to grunt in pain as they revert to their card forms in the Pendulum Zone, "I negate Obsidian Rok's effect!" he declares as lightly strikes Obsidian Rok causing it to screech in pain making it fall to the floor.

"Rok!" I call out in worry running up to it and kneeling down, "You okay?" I ask in concern.

Rok chirps back weakly.

"Now that Your garbage Monster's effect is gone I can destroy your Monsters and Bury you alongside them." Sawatari declares.

I just kneel down beside Rok softly stroking him in comfort my hair shadowing my eyes.

"Oh no, If Sawatari attacks this turn Ryoken will lose!" Futoshi says in worry.

"You can do it Ryoken!" Tetsuya cheers on.

Sawatari begins to laugh, "To tell you the truth, I didn't have a way to lower your life to exactly 0, I guess being too strong is a problem." he confesses laughing, "but thanks to that spell card, my calculations are complete, by tributing Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dark Striker, I can power up Ultimate Dart Striker." he states as two of his Dart Monsters morph into weapons and attach onto Ultimate Dart Striker.

"Due to Power Dart Striker's effect, Ultimate Dart Striker gains 600 ATK!" Sawatari explains as Power Dart equips onto Ultimate Dart Gundam Anime Style. ( **Ultimate Dart Striker: 2400 ATK - 3000 ATK** )

"3000 ATK." Yuya says in worry.

"And Rocket Dart Striker's effect allows Ultimate Dart Striker to deal you damage even when it attacks a monster in defense position!" Sawatari declares as Rocket Dart attaches to the other side of Ultimate Dart's body, in other words." he says trailing off as Ultimate Dart aim's at the downed Obsidian Rok.

"800 Points of piercing Damage and Ryoken only has 700 Life points!" Yuya says in shock and concern.

"I will finish you by destroying that trash monster that caused my so much problems in this duel alongside you!" Sawatari brags pointing at Rok, "Batte, Ultimate Dart Striker attacks Heraldic Beast Obsidian Rok, Ultimate Full Shoot!" he orders his monster as it launches its attack, "It's over!" he calls out as the attack nears and hundreds of darts are fired at me.

"RYOKEN!" Everyone yells out in worry as the attack hits causing the tower to shake violently as I hear screaming as Futoshi and everyone began to fall, I send a silent Command for my monsters to catch them.

"Trap Card." I state in a ice cold tone as one of my set cards flips open, "Burst Medallion, When my opponent declares an attack I return all Spell and Trap cards to their hand and End the Battle!" I explain as Stargazer and Timegazer's cards glow before disintegrating off the field and returning to Sawatari's Hand as Obsidian Rok and Amphisbaena land behind me with everyone else safe.

"Thank You." Futoshi tells Rok as he steps off it's back

"Thank you very much." Yuzu says to Amphisbaena as well as she and Ayu climb off it's back as well.

"You guys all right?" I ask checking the kids over.

"Yeah." Ayu says with a nod.

"You calculated all of this to happen?" Sawatari says in disbelief.

I smirked, "From the very first move you played exactly as I predicted, nothing you did was unexpected." I tell him before smirking, "but my next move will be a shock." I say with a grin.

"Are you saying your Calculations were better than mine?!" Sawatari growls twitching, "I activate Ultimate Dart Striker's effect!" he declares, "The tributed Darts monsters are summoned at the end of the turn!" he announces as Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dart Striker separate from Ultimate Dart Striker. ( **Power Dart Striker: Level 5, 1800 ATK** ) ( **Ultimate Dart Striker: Level 7, 2400 ATK** ) ( **Rocket Dart Striker, Level 6, 1900 ATK** )

"I end my Tu…" Sawatari begins

"Burst Medallion's other effect, During the End Phase you take 500 Points of Damage for each Spell or Trap Card returned." I interrupt.

"What?!" Sawatari says in shock as the Cards returned to his hand shock him. ( **Sawatari: 2200 - 1200** ) "I end my turn." he finishes.

"He has three monsters again!" Tatsuya says in shock.

"If it won't go as I calculated, then I'll destroy everything!" Sawatari says pointing at me angrily.

"You guys okay, sorry it took so long to get you down safely." I tell them looking at everyone with a kind smile.

"It was so thrilling that it gave me shivers, Ryoken!" Futoshi told me.

I let out a chuckle, "Glad you enjoyed it." I tell him.

"I also believed in you." Tatsuya tells me.

"Thank's kid." I tell him.

"Now turn the tables!" Yuzu cheers me on.

"Do it!" Ayu cheers

"Show Him a You Show victory!" Yuya tells me.

"Right!" I say with a nod, "My Turn, Draw!" I yell out drawing my card as the spotlights appear on me, "Ladies and Gentlemen!" I yell out mimicking Yuya's act.

"Hey!" Yuya scolds me lightheartedly.

"I thank you for coming to my show today we had many thrills and heart stopping moments but sadly our show must come to an end first we must change our cast so everyone take a bow" I say as Amphisbaena bows while Rok wave's before they return to card form. .

"Cast Change?" Sawatari says confused.

"I activate the card I set the very first turn of this duel, Quick Play Spell Monster Recovery Activate!" I say as the card I set my very first turn flips open, "I return my entire field and hand to my deck." I say as I return all my monsters to my hand and slide it into the deck as it shuffles,

"You mean you planned this from the beginning?" Sawatari says in shock.

"Shivers!" Futoshi says in awe.

"Then I Draw 5 Cards from my De…." I say going to touch the deck before I felt a massive surge of power and I felt like I was yanked out of my body as everything went black for a moment.

"Where am I?" I say as I found myself in a dark void before realizing it was familiar, "What's going on?" I question before I heard a loud roar and a hiss making me cover my ears, "What was that?" I grunt out in pain. Suddenly three Monsters come into view, then a ear pounding hiss is heard and a swallowing noise then a new monster sprouted from the ground.

"What is this?" I question confused as the monsters attack an invisible foe being destroyed as the wolf howls in anger as the last one glows with righteous fury and attacks the invisible enemy destroying it as the vision ends.

"What was that." I say looking at my deck.

"Ryoken?" Yuya says looking at me in concern.

I shook my head, "I draw 5 cards!" I say drawing my cards, I looked at them and my heart nearly stopped in shock.

"What's wrong, bad hand it only proves the cards choose me." Sawatari laughs.

I let out a laugh, "The card's choose you, No if anything the cards have chosen me." I tell him.

"Huh?" Everyone says with a confused look.

I reached into my hand and grabbed two cards and held them up, "I use the Scale 2 **Heraldic Mythos Celestial Devouring Wolf** …"

"That's!" Yuzu says in shock.

"And the Scale 8 **Devouring Serpent** "

"No way!" Sawatari says in shock.

"To Set the Pendulum Scale!" I declare as I slap the cards onto the edge of the Solid Vision blade as two Crimson Red Pillars appear behind me as a massive two headed wolf and a giant serpant that dwarf the town appear in them rising up from the ground. ( **Heraldic Mythos Celestial Devouring Wolf, Level 6, PS: 2** ) ( **Heraldic Mythos Devouring Serpent, PS:8** )

"How...How Can Ryoken have Pendulum Monsters?!" Yuya says in disbelief falling to his knees.

A loud drum roll is heard as the lights in the town go off

"What?" Sawatari says confused.

"It's time!" Futoshi says eager.

"It's finally starting!" Tatsuya cheers happily.

"Everyone, all together now!" Ayu announces.

"Pendulum! Pendulum! Pendulum!" Yuzu starts off the chant as everyone else joins in including Sora but Yuya is doing it half heartedly in his funk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Today I will show you a fabulous cast born from the pages of myth and history itself." I tell everyone as my two pendulum monsters attempt to bow as well but their giant size accidentally destroys a piece of the town as they sweat drop in embarrassment.

"Resonate the Cry of my soul, surge across time and space to those sleeping in the fifth, PENDULUM SUMMON, Come forth those allied to my cause!" I chant out as the Pendulum Gate opens as three surges of light hit the field, "Heraldic Beast Leo, Heraldic Beast Unicorn, and Heraldic Beast Aberconway!" I call out as the three Monsters appear on my field. ( **Heraldic Beast Leo, Level 4, 2000 ATK** ) ( **Heraldic Beast Unicorn, Level 4, 1100 ATK** ) ( **Heraldic Beast Aberconway, Level 4, 1800 ATK** )

"Hooray, he did it!" The chibi trio cheers out.

"Perfect, Ryoken!" Yuzu compliments me.

"He even Pendulum Summoned, Why Pendulum was supposed to be mine." Yuya says despairingly.

"Perfect whatever, you may have summoned 3 Monsters but their attack is nowhere near my own" Sawatari declares pointing out the obvious.

"Devouring Serpent's Pendulum Effect!" I call out pointing at the Serpent, "By Sending a Heraldic Beast Monster from my deck to the Grave I can Special Summon a different Heraldic Beast Monster sleeping in my grave, "I send **Heraldic Beast Fluerdenix** to my graveyard." I say as a card ejects from my deck that I place into the Graveyard, "To Revive Heraldic Beast Direwolf!" I call out as Devouring Serpent Spits up Direwolf. ( **Heraldic Beast Direwolf, Level 4, 1900 ATK** )

Suddenly the ground begins to crack as something forces its way out, "Next Fluerdenix's effect activates, when it's sent to the graveyard due to a Heraldic Beast card I can special Summon it." I say as a plant bird erupts from the ground in flame like vines. ( **Heraldic Beast Fluerdenix, Level 4, 1200 ATK** "

"Amazing Ryoken called out 5 Monsters in a single turn!" Yuzu says in awe.

"It gives me Shivers." Futoshi cheers.

"Battle, Heraldic Beast Unicorn Attack Power Dart Striker!" I order as the Monster charges.

"You still don't have enough, or are you going to rely on Action Cards?" Sawatari asks.

"Celestial Devouring Wolf's Pendulum effect, When a Heraldic Beast Monster attacks if that monster's attack is higher than the battling monster automatically gains attack until it's equal with its opponents." I declare as my Pendulum Wolf let our a earth shaking howl as Unicorn glowed with power and rammed into Power Dart Striker. ( **Heraldic Beast Unicorn, 1100 ATK - 1800 ATK** )

"Even if you managed to power up your garbage cards you only caused Mutual Destruction." Sawatari taunts before paling in realization, "Oh no I only have 2 Monster's left and he has 4." he says in realization.

I smirked, "That's right but the duel won't end the way you think." I tell him.

"What do you mean?" Tatsuya questions.

"The other part of Celestial's Pendulum Effect Activates when a Heraldic Beast Monster battled at the end of the Battle I can activate one of two effects, I can either Burn you for damage equal to the ATK my Heraldic Beast gained or I can increase another Heraldic Beast Monster by that amount." I explain as I raise my finger up slowly.

"No way!" Sawatari says in shock as I slowly lower my finger to point at him before switching to Leo

"I choose to raise Leo's Attack by 700 Moonlight Enchant!" I say Leo roars as the blessing of the moon surges through him. ( **Heraldic Beast Leo: 2000 ATK - 2700 ATK** )

"Battle, Go Fluerdenix Attack Rocket Dart Shooter!" I order my second attack as the monster attacks. ( **Heraldic Beast Fluerdenix, 1200 ATK - 1900 ATK** )

"Action Magic Miracle!" Sawatari says grabbing the card and slamming it into his Duel Disk panting, "My Monster isn't destroyed and battle damage I take is halved." he says as a barrier surrounds Rocket Dart Striker letting it survive as Fluerdenix is destroyed.

"Moonlight Enchant!" I call out as Celestial Devouring Wolf lets out a howl and Leo roars even louder. ( **Heraldic Beast Leo: 2700 ATK - 3400 ATK** )

"The Third One, Go Heraldic Beast Aberconway Attack Rocket Dart Striker!" I order as it glides fast at Rocket Dart striking the Monster and destroying it before Sawatari can react. ( **Heraldic Beast Aberconway, 1800 ATK - 1900 ATK** )

"Moonlight Enchant!" I call out the third time. ( **Heraldic Beast Leo: 3400 ATK - 3500 ATK** )

"No way!" Sawatari stammers out taking a step back.

"Battle, Heraldic Beast Direwolf Attack Ultimate Dart Shooter!" I order as the wolf lets out a howl and pounces on Ultimate Dart Shooter pinning it down growling at it as the two wolves howl in harmony before Direwolf glows with energy before biting its neck destroying it. ( **Heraldic Beast Direwolf: 1900 ATK - 2400 ATK** )

"Moonlight Enchant!" I say one last time as Leo Roars in anger that all it's comrades fell and a red aura bursts forth. ( **Heraldic Beast Leo: 3500 ATK - 4000 ATK** )

Sawatari takes a few steps back shaking in fear.

"Amazing." Yuzu says in awe.

"It gives me Shivers." Futoshi says.

"Go Ryoken!" Tatsuya and Ayu cheer.

"It can't be N-No your kidding I'm not Supposed to lose!" Sawatari stammers

"Now if you have 1200 Life and Leo has 4000 how much life will you have left?" I mock question him.

"I'll have…" Sawatari stammers out.

"Everyone, do you know?" I question asking the obvious.

"Of course!" The Chibi Trio and Yuzu call out.

"In that case, all together now!" I tell them.

"Go Leo Direct Attack!" I order as Leo roars as the King of the Wild charges forth to avenge his fallen allies, "The Answer it…." I say trailing off.

"Zero!" everyone calls out as Leo's attack hits sending Sawatari flying back crashing into the building. ( **Sawatari: 1200 - 0** ) ( **Ryoken: Win!** )

"You did it, Ryoken!" Everyone cheers out as the Action Field disappears and I slowly walk forward to the downed Sawatari and slammed my foot down hard on his wrist causing it to slam into the ground hard.

"Ahh!" Sawatari yells out in pain as a slight crack is heard.

"Ryoken!" Yuzu yells out in shock.

"I'm taking these back." I say colding grabing his deck and taking Stargazer and Timegazer from his hand cards, oh and consider this a penance for what you did." I say tearing up his deck and throwing the pieces like Yami did against the Exodia Rare Hunter.

"My Rare Cards." Sawtari gasps in shock as the scraps of the cards fall to the ground as I walk away, he clenches his fist in anger, "I'll just take your cards by force, everyone get em!" he orders.

"Right!" The Three Stooges say.

"Ryoken!" Yuya yells out in worry.

I just continue to calmly walk away as a blur flashes by and the three stooges yell in pain.

"What?" Yuzu questions in shock.

"Gah" Sawatari grunts out as he's knocked down by a Lollipop stick.

"These guys are so not cool." Sora comments looking at the fallen LDS Four.

"You did this?" Yuya questions Sora.

"You were awesome!" Sora tells me.

"Thanks." I tell my second favorite Arc V Fusion user with a smile.

"You're also a LDS student?" Yuya questions Sora.

"I was thinking of becoming one, but not anymore." Sora says, "I'll be your student." he says looking at me.

I raised my eyebrow, this was an unexpected change then again it was Yuya who originally dueled and showed off Pendulum to Sora so it would make sense.

"Ehh!" Everyone says in shock.

"Ryoken's student?" Yuya says in shock.

"Yeah, It I'm going to learn, may as well learn from someone fun, since arriving hear you're the most fun person I've seen" Sora replies with a smile.

"You did this?" Yuzu questions pointing at the unconscious group.

"They're only unconscious." Sora tells Yuzu, "I'm Sora Shiunin, Nice to meet you!" he introduces to us holding out his hand.

"Likewise." I say accepting for a shake.

"Ryoken..." Yuya says looking at me.

"Hmm?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"How…" Yuya says taking a few steps forward, "How did you get Pendulum Cards they're supposed to be mine!" he says distraught.

 **WHAM**!

"Ryoken!" Yuzu yells out in shock as Yuya flies back to the ground from the hard punch I gave him in the face.

"GROW UP YUYA!" I snap at him angrily making the Chibi Trio and Yuzu flinch, while Sora shivers slightly "First let's get one thing straight you did not create Pendulum Summoning my King did you were merely the first to use it, and second your father would be disgusted at you if he saw you now." I tell Yuya.

Yuya flinches back as if struck again, "I didn't create Pendulum Summoning...Dad would hate me?" he says in disbelief

"Ryoken." Yuzu says trying to get me to stop but I keep going.

"I may not have met Yusho Sakaki in person but from the stories I've heard before he left he was a true entertainer when he first introduced the concept of Action Duels one could say it was his but eventually people started to use that style of duel as well and did Yusho complain no like a true entertainer he accepted his role as the Pioneer and lead others to embrace Action Duels you are simply dueling for Self Satisfaction and until you can accept that others will use Pendulum Summoning as well and take your place as the Pioneer of Pendulum as my Master choose for you to be you will never grow up and never be worth of these." I scold Yuya in a single breath holding up Timegazer and Stargazer before panting and taking a breath, "I'm leaving." I say coldly walking off with the Magicians still in hand.

"Ryoken!" The Chibi trio calls out after me.

"Don't Follow Me!" I snap at them before calming down a bit, "Don't bother waiting for me at You Show until Yuya drops his act I refuse to go to the school of someone who duels for pathetic selfish reasons." I way as I walkout leaving everyone musing silently in their thoughts as Sora runs out after me.

-Arc V-

 **Fanmade Cards:** **(** ** _Cards_** **Are cards originally created by Nox Descious all credit goes to them)**

 **Medallion Treasure/Heraldry Treasure**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Send 1 Face Up Medallion/Heraldry card to the Graveyard: Draw 2 Cards. You Cannot Summon Monsters the Turn you Activate this Card Except for Heraldic Monsters. You Can Only Activate 1 Medallion Treasure/Heraldry Treasure per turn.**

 **Heraldic Mythos Celestial Devouring Wolf: Level 6/Dark/Beast/2800 ATK/1500 DEF/PS: 2**

 **Pendulum: If a Heraldic Monster or a Psychic Type Xyz Monster you control Attacks an Opponent's Monster with higher attack the Attacking Monster's ATK becomes** **equal to the battling monster's ATK, then at the end of the battle activate one of the following effects:**

 *** Choose 1 Heraldic Monster or Psychic Type Xyz Monster you Control, it gain's ATK equal to the ATK the Battling** **Monster Gained until the End Phase.**

 *** Inflict Damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the Monster Gained**

 **You can only gain and or inflict up to 2000 points of ATK and Damage per turn.**

 **Monster:**

 **?**

 **Heraldic Mythos Devouring Serpent: Level 6/Dark/Wyrm/2100 ATK/2000 Def/PS: 8**

 **Send 1 Heraldic Monster from your Deck to your Graveyard: Special Summon from your Graveyard 1 Heraldic Monster with the Same Level as the Send Monster but a different Type and Name. You Can Only Use the Effect of Heraldic Mythos Devouring Serpent Once per Turn and Cannot Summon Monsters the Turn you activate this effect except for Heraldic or Psychic Type Xyz Monsters.**

 **Monster: ?**

 **Heraldic Beast Fluerdenix: Level 4/Fire/Plant/1200 ATK/ 800 DEF**

 **If this card is sent to the Graveyard due to a Heraldic card you can Special Summon This Card from your Graveyard, You can only Summon Heraldic Beast Fluerdenix once per Duel this way.**

 _ **Heraldic Beast Direwolf: Level 4/Earth/Beast/1900 ATK/1500 Def**_

 _ **Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon one Heraldic Beast Monster from your Hand or Graveyard in face up Defense Mode. When a Psychic Type Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material, you can add one Heraldic Beast monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.**_

 _ **Heraldic Beast Majestic Stag: Level 4/Earth/Beast/1500 ATK/1400 DEF**_

 _ **Effect: If you would take battle damage or effect damage while this card is in your hand, you can discard this card from your hand. Reduce the damage to zero and then you can add one Heraldry Spell or Trap card from your deck to your hand.**_

 **Heraldic Beast Obsidian Rok: Level 4/Wind/Winged Beast/300 ATK/ 2200 Def**

 **Effect: Each Turn, while this card is in face up Defense Position on your field: Heraldic Beast Monsters and Psychic Type Xyz Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle up to the number of face up Heraldic Beast or Psychic Type Xyz Monsters you control with different Names and Types. If this card is the only face up monster on your field change it's battle position to attack.**


	3. Chapter 3: Downtime

**AN: Major Update 4/14 Name Changed from Kazuma Trafalgar to Ryoken Shouji**

 **Chapter 3: Down time**

I was laying down on a park bench with my eyes closed as the cool mid afternoon breeze gently brushed my hair.

"TEACHER!" the voice of my new chipper student yells out

"Oof." I groan out as I hit the ground, "Sora did you have to be so rough."

Sora just gives me his innocent smile, "Teacher needed to wake up it was getting late." he tells me.

I chuckled at his antics, it had been a week since I saw Yuya after our spat at LDS and I hadn't gone back to You Show or stopped by Yuzu's house as I knew she'd make me talk to Yuya I reached into my pocket and pulled out my deck and look at it on the top is sitting Timegazer and Stargazer Magician.

"Teacher?" Sora questions me with a studying gaze.

"I'm alright Sora." I tell the Furnimal using Pineapple ruffling his hair before giving him a harsh look. "And I told you to call me Senpai not Teacher I don't feel old enough to be called a teacher yet."

"Hai Senpai." Sora says cheerfully.

"Good my little Kohai." I tease back.

I stood up and dusted myself off, "Shall we go get something to eat?" I asked Sora.

Sora gave me a pout, "I was hoping today you would teach me Pendulum Summon." he confesses.

I smiled at him, "Oh wouldn't it be better to learn from the Pioneer of the Summoning Method why did you choose me?" I enquire of him.

"Because Senpai's Pendulum Summon in that Duel electrified me that Pendulum Summon was incredible." Sora tells me.

I chuckled at Sora's cheery attitude, "All right, tell you what We'll get something to eat then maybe we can duel how does that sound." I asked Sora.

"And You'll teach me to Pendulum Summon?" Sora asks.

I shrugged lightly, "Well you do need Pendulum Cards to Pendulum Summon." I tell him.

Sora pouts slightly "Then I'll just have Sempai show me again." he says with a grin.

I chuckled, "Okay but Pendulum isn't my main Summon Method for my deck." I tell him

Sora tilts his head curiously, "Then What is?" he asks Curiously.

"Xyz." I Confess.

A look of disgust flashes over Sora's face to quick for anyone not looking to notice if they weren't expecting it, "Fusion is better Xyz is a weak Summ-OW!" Sora begins to say before I pile drive my fist into his head, "What was that for Senpai?" he asks rubbing his sore head.

"Sit Down." I tell Sora pointing at the Bench.

"But.." Sora pouts at being scolded.

"Now Kohai." I say in a firm tone.

"All right." Sora says with a pout sitting down as I take a seat next to him.

I put my hand on his Shoulder, "Sora it's okay to have a favorite Summoning Method I'll admit that while I use Xyz in my deck it was just fate that I had it, my favorite Summoning Method is Fusion and I will admit that everytime." I tell him.

Sora looks up at me in shock, "But if you like Fusion why do you use Trash like Xyz?" he says in shock.

I shake my head, "Because thinking like that stagnents your growth and eventually makes you weak." I tell him.

Sora frown confused, "B.."

I hold up my hand to stop his retort, "I'm not saying having a favorite or a prefered method is bad that's fine." I say pulling out a Poxy box from my pocket and opening it and holding out one of the sticks to Sora and he takes it, "But when you see something as trash and ignore it's potential every other Duelist who would learn and accept those methods would grow stronger then you over time." I tell him biting the Poxy.

"I don't get it" Sora says confused.

I pulled out my deck, "Yeah I admit I'm not good at explaining philosophical things in words plus this is something that's best learned by experience." I tell him

A grin spreads across Sora's Face, "All right Tea…"

I give him a look.

"Senpai." Sora says Bashfully.

I chuckled at him

"Yosh lets Do it." Sora says pulling out his Duel Disk

I put my hand on the Duel Disk and push it down.

"But aren't we gonna Duel?" Sora asks me confused.

I nodded, "Yes we are but without the Duel Disk." I say walking to a nearby tree stump and shuffled my deck and setting it down and beckoning Sora over.

"Ehh but isn't that boring." Sora asks.

"It might be lackluster." I admit, "But sometimes it's good to just relax and take it easy give it a shot and you'll see what I mean." I tell him plus if we didn't duel with the duel disk any Xyz Summoning I did in the duel wouldn't attract Reiji's attention.

"All right." Says Sora removing his deck from his Duel Disk and standing across from me on our natural table shuffling and placing the deck down.

"Now we'll cut the decks." I say as we cut each other's decks, "Next we'll shoot to see who goes first." I tell him.

"Hai Senpai." Sora says making a fist.

"Rock..Paper..Scissors!" We both shout out Sora throws Scissors while I throw Rock.

"Aww You beat me Senpai." Sora lightly pouts.

I draw 5 cards from my Deck, "Ready to begin?" I ask Sora as he draws his opening hand.

"Yeah." Sora nods.

"Let's D…" I was interrupted by my stomach growling.

"Senpai." Sora laughs before his growls as well.

I saw a nearby Takoyaki stand and bought a couple large cartons and two large drinks and brought them over I popped one into my mouth and swallowed it.

"DUEL!" Sora and I called out. ( **Ryoken: 4000** ) ( **Sora** : **4000** )

"My Turn." I say looking at my hand, "I Summon Heraldic Beast Aberconway." I say placing the Card onto the Tree Table. ( **Heraldic Beast Aberconway, Level 4, 1800 ATK** ) "Next I activate the Magic Card Xyz Reception." I say placing the card down, "By Targeting the Level 4 Heraldic Beast Aberconway I can Special Summon a monster from my hand with the same level so I Special Summon the Level 4 Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena" I say placing the second monster down, "However the Monster summoned by Reception has its effects negated and it's ATK and DEF are Zero." ( **Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena, Level 4, 1700 ATK - 0 ATK** )

"Amazing Senpai you brought out 2 Monsters so easily." Sora praises taking a drink.

"I'm not done yet, I Overlay my Level 4 Dragon Type Heraldic Beast Aberconway and Dragon Type Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena to Xyz Summon…" I begin placing Aberconway and Amphisbaena on top of each other then picking up my Extra Deck pile and spreading out the cards and looking for my desired target and pulling it out, "Galaxy Stealth Dragon!" I finish placing the Xyz Monster on top of my Monsters. ( **Galaxy Stealth Dragon, Rank 4, 2000 ATK, OVU:2** )

"Amazing Senpai your Pretty Strong." Sora praises me,.

"I set a Card and End my Turn." I say placing a Reverse Card.

"All right My Turn Sempai, I draw!" Sora says picking up his card and looking at his hand, "I activate the Continuous Spell Toy Vendor." Sora says placing his Continuous Spell on the Field, "Next by Discarding a card." he says discarding Furnimal Wing, "I can Draw a card and if it's a Level 4 or Lower Monster I can Summon it, Come On." he says grasping the top card of his deck, "Draw!" he says picking up the top card of his deck.

"Did he get it?" I wonder

"Yosh, I drew Furnimal Bear so I summon it." Sora says placing the card down, ( **Furnimal Bear, Level 3, 1200 ATK** )

"Not bad." I say to Sora

"Next If I control a Furnimal Monster I can Special Summon this adorable one!" Sora says holding up Furnimal Sheep, "Come Fluffal Sheep." he says placing the Card down Horizontally. ( **Furnimal Sheep, Level 2, 800 DEF** ) "Next I Normal Summon Edge-Imp Scissors." he says Placing his third monster card down. ( **Edge-Imp Scissors, Level 3, 1200 ATK** )

I smiled slightly at the fact I was facing one of my favorite decks and that Sora seemed to be taking me seriously from the get go.

"Here I come Senpai, I activate Edge-Imp Scissors' effect!" Sora declares, "By Returning Furnimal Sheep to my hand…" he says picking up his card, "I can Special Summon Furnimal Leo from my hand." Sora finishes replacing the Returned Monster with a different one. ( **Furnimal Leo, Level 4, 1600 ATK** ) "Next I activate Furnimal Sheep's effect when it's returned to my hand I add a Fusion Card from my Deck to my hand." he says placing his hand face down and picking up his deck and looking through it, he pulls out the Fusion Magic Card and shows it to me in conformation before he shuffles his deck and I cut it.

"Here I go Sempai, I activate the Fusion Magic Card." Sora says placing the Card down, "I Fuse Furnimal Bear and Edge-Imp Scissors." he announces placing the Card into his Graveyard,

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power!" Sora chants out for a moment before picking up his Extra Deck and pulling out his desired Monster, "Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Des-toy Scissors Bear!" he cries out slapping the card down dramatically. ( **Des-Toy Scissors Bear, Level 6, 2200 ATK** )

I swallowed the Takoyaki I was chewing on while Sora was making his plays, "Bravo Sora." I compliment him

"Thanks Senpai, Here I come!" Sora says with a smile before his look turns serious, "Battle, Des-Toy Scissor Bear attacks Galaxy Stealth Dragon." he says pointing his finger at my card.

"The Attack Goes Through." I calmly state placing my Monster and it's Overlay Units into the Grave. ( **Ryoken: 4000 - 3800** )

"I activate Des-Toy Scissors Bear's Monster Effect." Sora states, "When I destroy a Monster in Battle I can Equip it to Scissors Bear." Sora states.

"I chain my Trap in response to your Effect." I say flipping over my set card.

"A Trap?" Sora gasps.

"Xyz Reborn, This Card Let's Me Special Summon an Xyz Monster from the Graveyard and Attach it as an Overlay Unit so I revive Galaxy Stealth Dragon making Scissor Bear lose its Target." I say placing Galaxy Stealth Dragon back on my side of the field with Xyz Reborn as it's Overlay Unit. ( **Galaxy Stealth Dragon, Level 4, 2000 ATK, OVU:1** )

"Aww." Sora puts stomping his foot huffing.

"You had a good play though." I compliment Sora.

"Furnimal Leo attacks Galaxy Stealth Dragon!" Sora says declaring his second attack. "I Activate Leo's effect to let it gain 500 ATK!" he states. ( **Furnimal Leo, 1600 ATK - 2100 ATK**

I place the Monster back into the Graveyard. ( **Ryoken: 3800 - 3700** )

"I end my turn." Sora

"My Turn, Draw!" I saw drawing my card, I made a little Tsk when I looked at it not the best draw but I can work with it. "I summon a second copy of Heraldic Beast Aberconway!" I say placing the Monster Down ( **Heraldic Beast Aberconway, Level 4, 1800 ATK** ) "Next I Equip Aberconway with _Medallion Battle Coat_." I say equipping the second last card in my hand to my Monster, "Due to this new Coat my Monster gains 500 ATK!" I explain. ( **Heraldic Beast Aberconway, 1800 ATK - 2300 ATK** )

"Aww now it's higher than Both my Monsters." Sora pouts.

"Battle, Aberconway Attacks Des-Toy Scissors Bear!" I announce.

Sora puts his Fusion Monster into the Graveyard with a pout, "Least it wasn't Xyz Trash." Sora mutters under his breath in what he thinks is a tone I can't hear, I respond by throwing a toothpick from the Takoyaki at him.

"Ow." Sora whine rubbing a small bump on his forehead. ( **Sora: 4000 - 3900** )

"Turn End." I say Finishing my turn.

"My Turn, Draw!" Sora says picking up his card he looks at it and Smiles almost evilly, "I Summon Edge-Imp Saw!" he says placing his Monster Down. ( **Edge-Imp Saw, Level 3, 500 ATK** ) "Next By Discarding A Furnimal Monster.." Sora saws placing a Second Furnimal Wings into the Grave, "I draw 2 cards!" he says picking up 2 cards from the top of his deck, "Next I Activate the Continuous Spell Des-Toy Factory!" he says placing one of his drawn Spell Cards onto the Field.

"This Could be Trouble." I mutter under my breath

"By Banishing Fusion from my Graveyard I can Fusion Summon a Des-Toy Monster with monsters from my Field or Hand, I Fuse the Furnimal Leo and Edge-Imp Saw on my Field!" Sora states as he places the Monsters into the Grave and removing the Fusion Spell Card as he chants once more, "Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Des-toy Wheel Saw Leo!" he calls out as he pulls out the Card from his Extra Deck and slaps it onto the Field.

"Definitely Trouble."

"I activate Wheelsaw Leo's Effect, Once Per Turn I can Target 1 Monster on the Field and Destroy it and inflict Damage to you equal to it's ATK!" Sora Declares.

"I Have no response." I slightly growl out placing Aberconway and it's Equip into the Graveyard.

"Due to Wheel Saw's effect you take 2300 Damage." Sora kindly reminds me.

I grip the table and go a Dramatic groan before purposely falling back. ( **Ryoken: 3700: - 1400** )

"Your Funny Senpai!" Sora says with a laugh.

I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Here comes my final attack Senpai, Des-Toy Wheel Saw Leo attack Sempai directly!" Sora orders his Monster.

"I Activate the Effect of Heraldic Beast Majestic Stag!" I say showing the last card in my hand, "When I would take damage by discarding this card I can Reduce that Damage to 0!" I say placing the card in the Graveyard, "Then I can add a Medallion Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand." I picked up my deck and spread it out looking for my desired card and pulled it out, "I add High Medallion Arts!" I say revealing my card and shuffling my deck which Sora taps.

"Ahh I thought I had you there Senpai." Sora pouts, "I Activate Furnimal Wing's Effect from my Graveyard, while I control Toy Vendor by Banishing 2 Copies of Furnimal Wings I can Draw 2 Cards then by Tributing Toy Vendor I draw once More." he says banishing his 2 Monsters and Removing Toy Vendor to Draw 3 cards, "I Set 2 Cards Face Down and End My Turn." he finishes.

"Your doing good little Kohai." I praise him drawing my card I take a second to look at it, "I Set the Scale 8 Heraldic Mythos Devouring Serpent in my right Pendulum Scale!" I say placing the card on the far right side of my Monster Zones.

"Yay I get to see a Pendulum Summon!" Sora cheers out.

"Not Yet, I need 2 cards to complete the Scales and I only have 1 card in my hand and you know what that is." I comment.

Sora pouts."Aww."

"But even if I can't Pendulum Summon I can still use the Pendulum Effect, which I activate by sending the beast type Heraldic Beast Leo." I say picking up my Deck and Looking through my deck and pulling out Leo placing it in the Graveyard, "To Special Summon the Dragon Type Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena!" I say picking up Amphisbaena and moving it to the Monster Zone. ( **Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena, Level 4, 1700 ATK** ) "Next I activate the effect of Heraldic Beast Aberconway in my Grave by banishing it's mirror image I can add it to my hand, Persona Revive!" I say as I banish one of the Aberconway to add the other, "Then I Normal Summon it!" I say slapping the card down. ( **Heraldic Beast Aberconway, Level 4, 1800 ATK** )

"Wow Impressive Senpai you got 2 Monsters out so easily and even had a cool effect name." Sora Gushes.

"I Overlay my Level 4 Wind Attribute Heraldic Beast Aberconway and Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena!" I declare placing the cards on top of each other and pick up my deck.

"Oi Senpai you should make up a cool chant for you summoning like I do" Sora comments.

"A Chant…" I say pausing for a bit holding up my Extra Deck before Smiling, "All right" I say with a smile pulling out my desired card, "Savage Lightning without master take the form of the great bird of legend and descend as my servant of destruction, XYZ SUMMON Strike Down Rank 4 Lightning Chidori!" I call out slapping the card down. ( **Lightning Chidori, Rank 4, 1900 ATK** )

"Amazing Senpai!" Sora claps.

I picked up one of the Takoyaki and popped it in my mouth it was slightly cold and I took a sip of my drink, "Lightning Chidori's Monster effect when it's Xyz Summoned I can destroy 1 set card you control and return it to the bottom of your deck." I say pointing to the card on my left.

"Nice Move." Sora comments placing the card on the Bottom.

"Next I activate Lightning Chidori's Effect by Detaching an Overlay Unit." I say removing one of the Cards under Lightning Chidori, ""To Target 1 Card you Control Face up and return it to the deck, I return your Wheel Saw Leo to your Extra Deck!" I say pointing at Leo.

"Aww no not my monster!" Sora whines as he moves his hand toward his monster before smirking, "But you made the wrong choice earlier Senpai." he says moving his hand to his trap, "I activate my Des-Toy March Counter Trap Card!" he announces.

"Uh Oh." I mutter.

"When your effect targets my Des-Toy Monster I negate that effect, Then by Sending a monster with the Same Level." Sora says picking up his Extra Deck and placing down an unfamiliar Des-Toy Monster that was Level 7 in his Graveyard, "Then I can Fusion Summon a Monster from my Extra Deck using only the Sent Monster as Material." he explains picking up his Extra Deck, "Show yourself! Wild ghost-cave beast that bares fangs at all! Des-toy Sabre Tiger!" he says pulling out his Monster and Summoning it. ( **Des-Toy Sabre Tiger, Level 8, 2400 ATK)**

"When Sabre Tiger is Fusion Summoned I can Special Summon a Des-Toy Monster from my Graveyard ignoring it's Summoning Condition revive Des-Toy Scissor Bear!" Sora says picking up Des-Toy Scissor Bear and Moving it to his Monster Zone. ( **Des-Toy Scissor Bear, Level 6, 2200 ATK** ) "Next my Sabre Tiger's other effect kicks in for every Des-Toy Monster my monsters gain 400 ATK, since I have 3 my Monsters gain 1200 ATK" he declares. ( **Des-Toy Wheel Saw Leo, 2400 ATK - 3600 ATK** ) ( **Des-Toy Scissors Bear, 2200 ATK - 3400 ATK** ) ( **Des-Toy Sabre Tiger 2400 ATK - 3600 ATK** )

I swallowed a bit, "Wow your pretty serious Sora." I comment on his board.

"Of Course, I want to fight Senpai at his best." Sora says with a Lollipop in his mouth.

I smiled at him, "Then I shall answer in kind, I activate the Magic Card High Medallion Arts!" I say slamming the Final Card in my hand down, "I take the Level 4 Heraldic Beast Leo and Heraldic Beast Aberconway in my Graveyard and Overlay!" I declare.

"What, an Xyz Summon with Monsters in your Graveyard." Sora says in shock.

"I Xyz Summon Heraldic King Genome Heriter!" I say pulling the Card out of my Extra Deck and Placing it on the field. ( **Heraldic King Genome Heriter, Rank 4, 2400 ATK** )

"Amazing Sempai using cards in the Graveyard in the Xyz Summon." Sora laughs with a clap, "But Why didn't you use a chant like I suggested." he questions

I laugh sheepishly, "I'm still working on a good one for him." I confess

I looked at Sora's field and considered my options before deciding on the best course, "I activate Genome Heriter's Effect by Detaching an Xyz Material." I say as I remove Leo, "I can activate 1 of 3 Effects I choose the First one." I state.

"Three different effects." Sora mutters under his Breath.

"BATTLE, Genome Heriter attacks Wheel Saw Leo!" I announce.

"Ehh your attacking with a weaker Monster even it is an Xyz Monster Sempai?" Sora questions confused.

I ignore Sora's slight backhanded Xyz Trash comment, "At this Moment the effect of Genome Heriter kicks in when it battles a Monster that Monster's ATK becomes 0 and Genome Heriter's ATK becomes equal to the Original ATK of the Battling Monster." I explain my Card's Effect. ( **Des-Toy Wheel Saw Leo, 3600 ATK - 0 ATK** ) ( **Heraldic King Genome Heriter, 2400 ATK - 2400 ATK** )

Sora grits his teeth as he moves the Fusion Monster the the Graveyard. ( **Sora: 3900 - 1500** )

"I end my Turn." I finish

"My Turn, Draw!" Sora says picking up his card, "I Summon Furnimal Owl." Sora says placing the card on his field. ( **Furnimal Owl, Level 2 1000 ATK** ) "When This card is Summoned I can add a Fusion Spell Card from my Deck to my Hand." he says searching his deck for a second copy of Fusion and adding it to his hand,

"Next I activate the Spell Card Fusion Conscription to add Edge-Imp Chain to my hand!" Sora says searching his deck, "Next I activate the Fusion Spell Card I just added to Fuse the Furniam Sheep and Edge-Imp Chain in my hand." he says placing the 2 cards in his hand to the Graveyard, ""Fusion Summon! Reveal yourself! Chained beast that binds everything! Des-toy Chain Sheep!" he calls out Pulling out his Fourth Summoned Des-Toy Monster on the Field. ( **Des-Toy Chain Sheep, Level 6, 2000 ATK** )

"Don't Forget due to Sabre Tiger's Effect all my Monster's gain a boost ( **Des-Toy Sabre Tiger, 3600 ATK - 4400 ATK** ) ( **Des-Toy Scissors Bear, 3400 ATK - 4200 ATK** ) ( **Des-Toy Chain Sheep, 2000 ATK - 4000 ATK** )

I took an involuntary step back at all that Attack Power I'm sure if this was a Duel Disk Duel I would possibly admit I might be shaken, but this excitement made the adrenaline feeling more exciting. "I activate the Effect of my Pendulum Monster Devouring Serpent!" I declare, "By Sending the Beast Type _Heraldic Beast Bull_ To my Graveyard I Special Summon the Dragon Type Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena in my Graveyard." I say once more summoning my Monster from the Grave. ( **Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena, Level 4, 1100 Def** )

"Here I go Teacher, Batle Des-Toy Scissor Bear attacks Lightning Chidori!" Sora announces.

"I activate the Effect of Heraldic Beast Bull in my Graveyard, By Banishing this Card when an Opponent's Monster ATK's I can negate that Attack then I choose a Psychic Type Xyz Monster I control and 1 Monster you Control and force a battle, I obviously choose my Psychic Type Heraldic King Genome Heriter and The Monster I force to Battle is Des-Toy Sabre Tiger." I command

"We'll take your Challenge, Go Des-Toy Sabre Tiger." Sora says getting into the mood of the duel pushing his card a bit.

"Heraldic King Genome Heriter's Effect, By Detaching an Overlay Unit I can Activate 1 of 3 effects." I declare.

"Ehh you can use that on my turn as well." Sora says in shock.

"I activate the 1st effect once again, so when this card battles an Opponent's Monster the Battling Monster's ATK becomes 0 and Genome Heriter's ATK becomes equal to the Original ATK of the Battling Monster. ( **Des-Toy Sabre Tiger, 4400 ATK - 0 ATK** ) ( **Heraldic King Genome Heriter, 2400 ATK - 2400 ATK** )

"AHH!" Sora stage Screams out throwing himself onto his back as the attack goes through. ( **Sora: 1500 - 0** ) ( **Ryoken: WIN!** )

I walked over to Sora and Helped him up, "That was a Fun Duel we had" I say helping him up.

"Fun?" Sora says like the word is alien to him.

I smiled at him, "Yeah our Duel was Fun." I say pulling him up.

Sora is silent for a few moments pondering some things, "I did have Fun Senpai even if you used Xyz Monsters." Sora Tells me.

I sigh a bit but it was a start then I had an idea, I pulled out a Pen and Paper and scribbled something down.

"Senpai?" Sora asks.

I hand Sora the Note, take this and follow the directions on them they will lead you to You Show Duel School, once there I want you to Challenge Yuya Sakaki to a Duel, he was the Tomato Haired kid you saw with me last week." I tell Sora.

"All right but Why?" Sora asks pocketing the note.

"Because While I can make a fun relaxing Duel, I admit he is the one who can make a Duel truly entertaining and I want you to experience that once Duel him and learn from him then if you do I'll consider teaching you Pendulum Summon.

"Really Senpai!" Sora shouts in surprise.

I nod, "If you do good oh and Don't Tell Yuya where I've been I'll seek him out when it's time." I state.

"All right, I'll see you later Senpai!" Sora says picking up his cards and running off.

I let out a chuckled as Sora runs off out of sight as I pick up my deck, "I know Sora needs this Duel, he needs to See Yuya's Entertainment Duel to learn that his programmed Academy Teachings are wrong along side my own slowly removing his Xyz Hatred." I say looking at Genome Heriter on the Top of my Deck, "Still I have to wonder something, I remember in the original version of this episode period Yuya had that dream about being the Duel Champion but was that really a dream… or Zarc's Subconscious memory." I pondered to myself as I set to make some tweaks on my deck as my Duel with Sora helped me see some key flaws against Fusion Decks I had.

-Arc V-

 **Fan Made Cards** ** _Cards are creations of Nox Descisious_**

 ** _Medallion Battle Coat: Spell - Equip Equip only to a Psychic Type Xyz Monster or a Heraldic Beast Monster. it gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's Xyz Monster battle, you can send this equipped card you control to the Graveyard, the equipped monster can make a second attack during this turn's battle phase._** **Heraldic Beast Bull/Level 4/Beast/Earth/1300 ATK/800 Def Effect: When your Opponent declares an attack You can banish this card from your Hand or Graveyard: Negate that attack, then Target 1 Monster your opponent controls that hasn't attacked this turn and 1 Face-Up Psychic Type Xyz Monster you control Those 2 Monsters Must Battle.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rebellion Bares It's Fang

**AN: Major Change 4/14 Name Changed from Kazuma Trafalgar to Ryoken Shouji**

 **Chapter 4: The Rebellion Bares It's Fangs**

I shivered slightly as I sat up on one of the cranes at the docks. It had been 2 days since I sent Sora to duel Yuya. For the past few nights I had been waiting at the docks watching out for Yuzu.

"I hope tonight is the night." I mutter to myself slightly pulling my jacket tighter keeping an eye out for Yuzu and Yuto or even Sawatari I pulled out my other deck that I had with me and absent mindedly shuffling through the cards and I stopped at a blue colored one, my legs were dangled over the edge as I hummed one of my favorite idol anime ending songs from back home.

"Sawatari, sorry to keep you waiting!" I heard the voice of Sawatari's Lackeys say as a door to one of the warehouses was opened.

"Finally." I say putting my deck away and flipping up onto my feet, now I just had to wait for Yuzu and Yuto to show up.

"You're late!" Sawatari's voice responded from inside.

"I'm sorry!" the lackey whose name I had even forgotten as to what I called him says as he runs inside, "I bought sweet milk, apple berry pie and melted honey." he tells Sawatari.

"Yuzu, I think we should go tell Yuya." I turn to see Yuzu and Ayu hiding behind the corner of the warehouse.

Yuzu appears deep in thought for a moment frowning before she hands the bag to Ayu, "Ayu go back to school." she orders her younger schoolmate.

"But…" Ayu weakly protests as Yuzu runs out into the front of the warehouse door and slams it open.

"You coward!" Yuzu calls out at Sawatari, "I won't let you do whatever you want to defeat Ryoken ays storming into the warehouse.

"Me!" I say in shock almost falling off the crane but Sawatari was supposed to be wanting revenge on Yuya when again I was the one to defeat Sawatari this time so it wouldn't be far fetched that Sawatari would go after me.

"Yuzu Hiiragi!" Sawatari coughs out suffering the after effects of his choking, "Why are you here?" he asks.

"I don't need to explain to you!" Yuzu snaps back, "There's a pie crumb on your mouth." she says in a much calmer town.

"What?" Sawatari says taken aback by the sudden mood change.

"Sawatari, here." One of the lackies says I assume handing him something to wipe his face.

"Yuzu Hiiragi, you fell right into our hands." Sawatari says villain like.

"Duel me!" Yuzu interrupts Sawatari.

"You've leapt into the fire…" Sawatari tries to continue his speech.

"I'm going to pummel you!" Yuzu says not having any of Bakatari's shit.

"The goddess of victory smiles upon me." Sawatari says trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"What's wrong, are you afraid to lose to me?" Yuzu taunts.

"Let me talk!" Sawatari snaps back.

"I don't need to listen to you, you coward, you loser, you second rate duelist!" Yuzu replies.

"Second rate?" Sawatari hisses out.

"No, you're less then that!" Yuzu retorts, "Third rate, Fourth rate, Hundredth rate duelist!" she keeps insulting him more and more.

There's a brief moment of silence, "How dare you say that!" Sawatari growls out before the door slides close with a thud, out of the corner of my eye I notice Yuto jump down from the roof top and run over.

"You still have time to take back those words." Sawatari's voice comes from within the warehouse with a tint of anger in his tone.

"I don't feel like doing that, you coward loser hundredth-rate duelist!" Yuzu retorts.

"You don't know your place!" Sawatari hisses out I hear the click of a Duel Disk locking in place, "I'll make you regret that!" he warns Yuzu.

Yuto slams open the door and throws aside the guy standing in front of it, I notice everyone briefly stare at Yuto before he walks inside.

"Who are you?" Sawatari asks Yuto.

"Stay back." Yuto tells Yuzu ignoring Sawatari as he stops walking just in front of Yuzu.

"Huh, Who are you?" Yuzu questions in disbelief.

I notice Yuto seemed to be glaring at Sawatari's LDS pin.

"Are you a knight who suddenly arrives to rescue the princess?" Sawatari mockingly asks Yuto as the lacky who Yuto knocked down earlier runs around to hide behind his master's leg.

Yuto just silently throws out his arm causing his jacket cloak to open and reveal his green shirt underneath and activates his Duel Disk, I take this moment to silently hop down from my perch and slip closer standing against the wall just outside the open door.

"That's a unique Duel Disk." Sawatari comments on Yuto's Resistance Disk, "You don't feel like answering my questions?" he inquires of Yuto.

"Hey, who are you don't interfere, this is my duel!" Yuzu tells Yuto as she goes to put on her Duel Disk.

Yuto gently places his hand on her arm, "I don't want to hurt you anymore." he tells Ruri's standard counterpart with concern and sorrow in his tone.

"Eh." Yuzu stammers as her heart skips a beat.

"You're so cool, but that's enough Mr. Knight you're going to embarrass yourself" Sawatari says moocking Yuto.

I smirked knowing that Bakatari was going to eat those words shit it out in word diarrhea add word vomit to that and then be forced to eat that compost pile.

"You're perfect for testing my new deck." Sawatari says activating his Duel Disk, "I'll crush you." he says.

"DUEL!" They call out. ( **Unknown/Yuto** : 4000) ( **Sawatari** : 4000)

"I'll go first." Yuto says.

"Fine, Mr. Knight." Sawatari tells Yuto.

"I set all five cards in my hand." Yuto says as he places his entire hand on the field earning shocked gasps from everyone else watching, "I end my turn." he finishes.

I can feel everyone's shocked Aura at Yuto's play before Sawtari bursts out laughing.

"You show up acting cool, but that's all you can do?" Sawatari asks in disbelief.

"Sawatari, use Heavy Storm!" one of the stooges suggests.

"You don't have a single monster, too bad but luck isn't on your side." Sawatari mocks Yuto.

"Didn't you hear me, I ended my turn." Yuto retorts cooly.

"Huh…" Sawatari hums out before smirking, "I'll show you my perfect dueling." he says placing his hand on his Deck, "My turn, I draw!" he says drawing his card, "I'll take advantage of your set cards." he tells Yuto.

Yuto just remains silent.

"When you have at least two cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Sawatari says holding up his monster, "Come out, Escher the Frost Vassal!" he says placing the card on the blade. (Escher the Frost Vassal, Level 4, 800 ATK)

"Then I tribute Escher to Tribute Summon!" Sawatari continues picking up Escher and sliding it into his Graveyard as Escher disintegrates into green dust as a new monster rises from a rainbow portal on the ground, "Mobius the Frost Monarch!" he says announcing the new monster's name. ( **Mobius the Frost Monarch, Level 6, 2400 ATK** )

"All right, he already summoned a monster with 2400 attack points!" One of the lackies cheers at the simple play.

"Mobius's effect activates, when it's successfully Tribute Summoned, I can select up to two Spell and Trap Cards on the field and destroy them!" Sawatari announces as Mobius charges up an ice energy blast, "Freeze Burst!" he calls out as Mobius unleashes it's effect destroying two of Yuto's set cards.

Yuzu gasps in shock, seriously is everyone in this dimension an idiot if they're surprised by dueling plays of this level.

"I'm only getting started!" Sawatari taunts holding up a spell card, " I activate the spell card, Tribute Carnival from my hand!" he says placing the card in his disk, "When I successfully Tribute Summon, this card lets me Tribute Summon again!" he explains.

"He's going to tribute Mobius with 2400 attack points to Tribute Summon again?" Yuzu says in shock.

"Exactly, I tribute Mobius the Frost Monarch to Tribute Summon!" Sawatari says releasing Mobius, "Come out, Mobius the Mega Monarch!" he says calling out Mobius's Mega form. ( **Mobius the Mega Monarch, Level 8, 2800 ATK** )

"I would usually need to tribute two monsters, but if my monster was already Tribute Summoned, then I can Tribute Summon using only one monster, that's Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Sawatari explains why he was able to call a Level 8 with only 1 release.

"Cool!" The Stooges stupidly cheer out.

"Mobius the Mega Monarch's effect activates, when it's successfully Tribute Summoned, I can select up to three spell and trap cards on the field and destroy them!" Sawatari declares once more as Mega Mobius charges up it's effect.

"Mr. Knight, maybe you should use those cards before they're destroyed." One of the Stooges taunts Yuto.

"That's pointless, Since I tributed a Water Attribute monster to summon Mobius the Mega Monarch, he can't activate cards that will destroy it." Sawatari explains, "Freeze and break into pieces, Blizzard Destruction!" he calls out as Mega Mobius unleashed its effect destroying Yuto's last 3 set cards.

"Why did I feel the wind when there's no Action Field?" Yuzu questions realizing she just felt Mega Mobius effect, I looked down at the hem of my coat as it settles from flapping in the wind.

"All your set cards are destroyed, and you have no cards in your hand, and you have no monsters to defend with, you acted cool when you showed up, but you're pathetic." Sawatari rants on in his delusion.

"Pull yourself together, maybe you shouldn't have interfered and let me handle it…"" Yuzu tells Yuto a bit unsure as well.

Yuto looks at Yuzu allowing her to see his Gray Eye under the goggle making her heart skip once more.

"Mr. Knight dressed in black, you're an eyesore, so leave." Sawatari tells Yuto.

Yuto turns to face Sawatari again, I can feel the boredom seeping off Yuto from where I'm standing.

"Let's battle, Mobius the Mega Monarch attacks you directly!" Sawatari orders and the Points on Mobius grew longer as a blizzard rages inside the warehouse.

"Heh Heh, his Monster has a Boner." My inner Bevis/Rex laughs.

"I activate the Trap Card The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from my graveyard." Yuto announces.

"Huuuuuh, From the Graveyard, A Trap Card?" The Stooges stammer in disbelief.

"You're activating a Trap Card from the graveyard?" Sawatari stutters.

Yuto grabs the three cards ejected from his disk, "When you attack me directly, I can treat this card as a monster and Special Summon as many copies as possible from the graveyard." he says placing the three cards on his Disk Blade in defense mode as three flaming horse riding knights appear on his field. ( **The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil, Level 4, 300 Def x 3)**

"Since an effect Special Summoned these cards, they're banished if they're send to the graveyard." Yuto explains.

"He instantly has three monsters on his field." The Peanut Gallery comments.

"You set those cards because you were already planning to Special Summon them as monsters?" Yuzu asks in disbelief at the strategy.

"Hmph, you just summoned those monsters because you had nothing to defend with, "I'll get rid of them.." Sawatari brashly declares not seeing the true threat before him, "Go, Mobius the Mega Monarch Attack Shadow Veil, Imperial Charge!" he orders his monster as it destroys one of the Shadow Veils.

"When Shadow Veil is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, it's banished." Yuto calmly states.

"You're barely surviving." Sawatari states despite Yuto having 2 Monsters and full life, "I set one card and end my turn, I'll let you live until my next turn." he says setting his reverse card.

"Neo Sawatari, you're the best!" The Peanut Stooges comment again.

I couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

"Who's there?!" I hear Yuto snap feeling his gaze on my general direction, well guess the jig is up, I walked out from behind the door and into View.

"RYOKEN!" Yuzu says in shock seeing me.

"You know him." Yuto asks Yuzu keeping a cold distrusting gaze on me.

"Yeah he's a part of the Duel School I go to but he disappeared for a few weeks after a spat he had with a friend of mine." Yuzu tells Yuto.

I calmly walk inside my coat fluttering briefly with my stride.

"Ryoken Shouji so you came to witness Neo Sawatari's strength before he crushes you with it." Sawatari brags.

I threw my head back and roared in laughter.

"R-Ryoken!" Yuzu says a little creeped out.

"Oh that is just rich, you think you are a threat to me at all with your pathetic deck, you weren't even enough of a challange to me when you used that gay Dart Deck with the bonus of Pendulum in that Duel I didn't even use my decks true prowess and I beat you." I tell him.

"Ryoken was holding back?!" Yuzu says in shock.

"No way he's bluffing." The peanut gallery comments.

"That's a nice bluff you have there but it won't work." Sawatari comments.

I smirked, "Oh like how Phantom here only set 5 cards and you thought he was weak." I comment.

"Phantom?" Yuto asks curious about the name I gave him.

I scoffed, "Please your strategies are so simple everyone in this place is a moron who can't see the simplest play in front of them it's too easy to manipulate them to your flow the only person I dueled who made me even try in the match I know came from out of town, then again it's pretty obvious why it's so easy when every duelist in this town is an idiot if someone like Bakatari over there can be a top duelist, I would call Phantom over there the strongest duelist here but I haven't fought him yet to tell." I comment.

"H-Hey you don't need to be so mean." Yuzu comments.

I spin around and point at her, "Don't even start Hiiragi when you are the biggest idiot in this room even more than Bakatari." I tell her.

"What did you say?" Yuzu growls out her eyebrow twitching.

"You...Are….A….Bigger…..Idiot….Them…..Bata….Tari!" I say slowly poking her in the sternum to enunciate each word.

Yuto grabs my wrist and gives me a warning look but I ignore it.

Yuzu is steaming mad her fan in her hand.

"What was your plan if Phantom here hadn't jumped in and saved you." I ask Yuzu.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yuzu asks confused as everyone else looks on.

"You let yourself willingly get locked into a warehouse with four men who are physically stronger than you just to challenge one to a duel that you egg on like a wild animal for a pointless duel the only person who knows where you are is a twelve year old girl who you sent to get someone practically on the other side of town with no one else around , if they felt like it they could have, RAPED YOU AS MUCH AS THEY WANTED AND NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" I say starting calmly before roaring in Yuzu's face in an a cold harsh no nonsense tone to get the point across.

Yuzu takes a few steps back in shock her fan hits the ground and she trembles in fear and shock as she fully realizes what she almost got herself into

"Oi we would never do something like that." One of the stooges protests.

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh really you can say that now because we are here but you are just speaking Words, you can't prove what you would and wouldn't do." I retort.

"B-But you saw me go in to confront Sawatari you would have saved me right?" Yuzu says desperately.

I give a nonchalant Shrug, "Maybe I would...and maybe I wouldnt." I state coldly.

"What?" Yuzu gasps gripping Yuto's arm, I mentally smirk.

"I rarely do things that don't benefit me in the long run no matter how big or small Hiiragi, so while I might save you right away I could just as easily wait and let them have their way with you and just when your mind is on the edge of.." I Snap my fingers, "I come in and rescue you planting the seeds of adoration and loyalty in your heart towards me." I tell her in an icey tone.

Yuzu just stands there unresponsive.

"Not that this isn't fun but Now that you're here Ryoken Shouji, I'll crush you with my new strength, get out your Duel Disk I will Crush you." Sawatari says pointing at me.

"Tell you what, If you can beat Phantom here, I'll give you that rematch and even use my decks true power." I say jerking my thumb at Yuto.

"To scared to face the great Neo Sawatari." The stooges comments.

I raise my eyebrow, "Why would I be scared to face someone who can't see a bigger picture in the duel, that type of outlook will cost you dearly in the future!" I state gaining shocked looked from everyone.

"But if Sawatari loses he can just try again." Yuzu comments.

I shake my head, "It's not that simple Yuzu the losses are a bit more harsh out there in the bigger world, even if Sawatari could win in this town, it's obvious he won't win against stronger opponents, I can already tell the next turn if the Final Turn.

"What?" Sawatari growls out..

"My Turn, I draw!" I declare making the gesture with my hand, before blushing "Sorry about that Phantom I got a bit to into my speech there.

Yuto silently looks at me for a moment with a calculating gaze, "It's alright." he says after a bit before drawing his card.

"Phantom will prove that your dueling lacks any depth or uniqueness, not even a hint of it.." I tell Sawatari as I slightly Paraphrase a line from a badass dragon user I liked.

"What?" Sawatari hisses out annoyed.

"What is he saying?, My stomach hurts, even your friends cloths are a joke!" The Peanut Gallery comments about Yuto and I as I feel Yuto's studying gaze on me.

"Impressive" I say glancing at the Two Shadow Veils on the field.

"What's impressive?" Sawatari asks.

"While it it possible that the Shadow Viels could be used as Tribute Fodder Phantom here would have to be lucky to draw a monster that would need tribute, and even if he would use them as Fusion Material he would need to draw a Polymerization Card…" I feel a sting of pain in Yuto's Aura but i ignore it, "And Not one of them is a Tuner so it's obviously not a Synchro Summon, no it's obvious what his deck's main focus is by looking at their levels and the fact they are Trap Monsters and not tokens.." I calmly observe.

Yuzu looks at me confused as Yuto looks on in surprise.

Yuto looks at me, "You're pretty observent your not from here are you?" Yuto asks with a cold mistrusting gaze.

I shrug, "Maybe, Maybe not." I say being a bit enigmatic

"With these two Level 4 Shadow Veils, I build the Overlay Network!" Yuto declares as he Overlays his two Shadow Veils and they enter the Overlay Network.

"It can't be!" Sawatari says in disbelief.

"That's…" Yuzu says in shock snapping back to reality.

"From the black darkness, the fangs of rebellion that fight against the powers of stupidity descend, Xyz Summon, Rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto and I chant out as one as The Dragon who stands on top of Xyz appears on the field. ( **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Rank 4, 2500 ATK** )

"Xyz Summon?" Yuzu gasps in shock.

"Incredible, he summoned a monster from his Extra Deck, He's a Xyz User, Is this for real Xyz Summoning is a curriculum that only LDS' elite top class can take!" The Peanut gallery comments in disbelief.

"You knew what I was planning and even the chant." Yuto comments looking me in the eyes.

I blush a bit and rub the back of my neck, "A tragic duelist I admire once used that Dragon and I saw him summon it the chant stuck with me." I say

Sawatari's clapping interrupts our conversation, "I was slightly surprised when you two suddenly Xyz Summoned, but are you planning to battle my Mobius with that monster?" he questions, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon has 2500 attack points and Mobius has 2800 attack points." he points out.

Yuzu looks at Yuto in concern.

"Your Xyz Summon is nothing more than a bluff." Sawatari says flicking his bang.

"I've battled with a lot of Xyz Monsters in my travels and I know that their true power lies in the Monster's attached to the Summoned Xyz Monster known as Overlay Units almost a soul you could call it." I state.

"I don't need a lecture about Xyz, I'm not interested!" Sawatari boasts.

"This is why you are a weak Duelist you never try to evolve, I guess you need a hands on demonstration." I tell Sawatari, "For example Dark Rebellions effect lets it detach an Xyz Material to half the ATK of a Level 5 or higher Monster and gain that ATK." I state.

"Seriously?!" Sawatri says shocked

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Effect!" Yuto declares taking initiative, "By using one Overlay Unit, your Level 5 or above monster's attack points are halved until the end of this turn." an Overlay Unit is absorbed into Dark Rebellion's Chest as the gem's on it's body begin to glow with energy and its wings open and purple electricity surrounds it body, "And Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gains that amount of attack points!" I finish as Mega Mobius is constricted by the energy, "Treason Discharge!". ( **Mobius the Mega Monarch: 2800 ATK - 1400 ATK** ) ( **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 2500 ATK - 3900 ATK** )

"Dark Rebellion's attack points…" One of the Stooges gasps.

"Are now greater than Mobius's" Yuzu points out the obvious.

"This must be a joke!" Sawatari says in disbelief

"It doesn't end there, I just love it when cards lack the Once Per Turn clause." I say with a smirk.

"You mean?!" Yuzu gasps.

"Once more I detach an Overlay Unit from Dark Rebellion to Half Mobius' Attack!" Yuto says as the last Xyz Material is detached.

"So the same thing is going to happen again, this is bad!" The Peanut Gallery Comments.

"Treason Discharge!"Yuto cooly state once again as Mobius is bound even more. ( **Mobius the Mega Monarch: 1400 ATK - 700 ATK** ) ( **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 3900 ATK - 4600 ATK)**

"4600 attack points!" Yuzu says in shock at the value.

"No way!" Sawatari stammers repeatedly in disbelief.

"Battle!" Yuto call out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attacks Mobius the Mega Monarch!"

"Go, Destroy that glacier with your fangs!" Yuto and I order with myself getting into the action again.

"Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!" Yuto and I say as one as Dark Rebellion Charges forward crashing into Mega Mobius the explosion destroying the warehouse and sending debris flying, I tilt my head to avoid a shard but it nicks my ear as Yuto runs in front of Yuzu to shield her a stray rock hitting his goggles.

Sawatari groans in pain as he sits up. ( **Sawatari: 4000 - 100** )

"What's happening, it's not an Action Field, but I felt an impact!, That monster's power blew us again?, This is bad." The Stooges comment.

Yuto makes sure Yuzu is safe before turning to face Sawatari his goggles now up on his forehead, "I'll only ask once, prepare to answer!" he tells Sawatari holding up an LSD badge, "This badge is from LDS, correct, What's your connection to Academia?" he asks.

"Academia, What do you mean?" Sawatari says confused.

"Stop playing dumb!" Yuto snaps.

"I'm serious, anyone who enrolls in LDS has that badge, I don't know about Academia, that's the truth!" Sawatari says trying to placate Yuto.

"Then I'm done with you." Yuto tells Sawatari beginning to walk off.

"You fool, this duel isn't over yet!" Sawtari laughs hitting his Duel Disk, "I activate the trap Ice Rage!" he says as his face down card flips over, "When your monster destroys my Water Attribute monster in battle, this card destroys your monster, and you take damage equal to its attack points!" Sawatari explains.

The others gasp in shock at this so called comeback.

"Your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon is destroyed, and you take 4600 points of damage, I anticipated what you would do, so I set a trap card in advance, I win!" Sawatari declares laughing in self asured victory.

"Man what a lame strategy wheres the depth." I pout digging into my ear boredly.

"It's completely child's play." Yuto states, "

"What?" Sawatari says in disbelief.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Phantom Knight's Spear from my graveyard." Yuto counters as the card appears on his field, "When your trap card activates, I banish this card from the graveyard to negate your trap card's activation and destroy it." he explains as Sawatari's trap is disintigraged, "And you take 100 points of damage!" Yuto finishes.

"Ehh!" Sawatari's face is white as a ghost, "Wait, Wait, Wait!" he flails in protest as Spear hovers menacingly.

"Feel the battlefield's sadness and pain!" Yuto says pointing at Sawatari as the spear is thrown piercing Sawatari's body.

I winced in pain, just a millimeter higher and Sawatari's Nuts would have been pierced, then again knowing how huge his ego is, they are probably too small to be hit at all.

Sawatari stammers in fear pinned to the wall as his life falls. ( **Sawatari: 100 - 0** ) ( **Unknown: WIN!** )

With the Duel Over everything on the field vanishes, Yuto takes off his mask and tosses it aside revealing his face.

"Yuya?" Yuzu questions in shock looking at Yuto.

"It was you?" Sawatari says shaking before fainting.

"Sawatari, this guy is dangerous, let's get outta here!" The stooges say grabbing Sawatari and fleeing.

"Yuya, Why are you dressed like that?" Yuzu questions.

"That's not Yuya." I interrupt.

"Huh but if you look you can clearly….see?" Yuzu protests before trailing off beginning to see past the Dimensional Perception.

"Ryoken I'm glad your Okay." Yuzu says going to walk over to me but Yuto stops her.

"Ruri stay back." Yuto says kindly to Yuzu before coldly looking at me, "Who are you?" He asks me.

"Trick Question that." I comment, "Also that girl isn't who you think she is."

"Don't play coy." Yuto snaps annoyed, "You knew my ace monster's effect even though I have never seen you before, you say that you knew a tragic duelist but I'm the only one who has owned Dark Rebellion and you obviously know what happened to my homeland if you say a tragic duelist owned Dark Rebellion. I have never seen you before in Heartland, Are you with Academia?" He growls out.

I sigh knowing talking would be near pointless I had to prove myself and pull my deck out of my pocket and hold it up, "I won't try to convince you as someone I knew once said, Truth is Singular, Words are Lies anything I say to you will not convince you, but a phrase my mentor taught me is just as important to me, You can tell a lot about a duelist by battling them I'll let my cards talk for me." I tell Yuto.

"Very Well, If I win you will explain everything." Yuto says Activating his Duel Disk.

"Very Well, but know this the truth of everything may shatter your world and ruin your life do you still want it?" I ask.

Yuto looks at me with an unwavering gaze.

I smirked, "Good Answer, DECK SET!" I say slamming the Deck into the Duel Disk activating the Blade.

"DU…." Yuto and I call out before a blinding light erupts from Yuzu's Bracelet forcing us to shield our eyes.

"What's This?" Yuzu says in shock, "What?" she says in shock as Yuto is now gone, "Yuya?" She calls out still confused over who she just saw.

I put my arm down and deactivate my Duel Disk.

"Yuzu!" I hear the voice of the Tomato call out..

I turn to see Yuya in the doorway.

"Yuya?" Yuzu questions confused as the how Yuya got there.

"Are you okay?" Yuya asks Yuzu in concern.

"Yuya, You're Yuya, right?" Yuzu asks confused.

"What are you talking about, Yuzu?" Yuya asks.

"Tomato Hair, Stupid Grin, Cape like Jacket and a Pendulum, Yup I'd say that's Yuya." I comment gaing Yuya's Attention.

"That wasn't Yuya, maybe Ryoken was right?" Yuzu mutters to herself.

"Ryoken?" Yuya questions in disbelief looking at me in shock..

"Yuya." I retort grinning stupidly.

There's several moments of silence while we start at each other.

"I'm Sorry!" Yuya says bowing to me.

"Ehh." Yuzu says shocked out of her musing.

"You were right, I was selfish I only thought Pendulum should be mine and was only concerned with surpassing my dad, no maybe I hated him for running away from his match and thought that Pendulum would help me get back at him but I now see I was wrong and I'm ready to start being a true entertainer like my father" he tells me.

I stare at him studying his before smiling and pulling out two cards, "Your friends missed you." I say holding out TimeGazer and StarGazer.

"TimeGazer, StarGazer." Yuya says happily taking his cards.

When Yuya touched his cards I felt a pulse of energy and a surge of emotions, Bottomless Rage, Impatience, Giddiness, and a very very very tiny hint of begrudging gratitude.

I stared at Yuya as he looked at his cards.

"Was that...Zarc?" I mutter to myself.

"It smells like smoke it here, Did you build a bonfire it stinks!." Yuya comments offhandedly.

-ARC V-


	5. Chapter 5: You Show's Tatakai!

**AN Major Change 4/14: Name Changed from Kazuma Trafalgar to Ryoken Shouji and changed end of the Duel slightly.**

 **(About Half Way Through it switches to 3rd POV I hope I didn't make everyone too Ooc with their inner thoughts, it will Swap Back to Ryoken's 1st POV at start of next chapter.)**

 **Chapter 5: You Show's Tatakai Ryoken shows 50% Strength**

"Wahhhh Ryoken your Back!" Shuzo cried out sobbing as I walked into the door of the school with Yuya and Yuzu, "Your Back!" he cried out running up to me.

I punched him in the head sending him down to the group getting looks from everyone, "What, he was creeping me out." I reply nonchalantly.

"I'm Glad you Back Ryoken-Nii" Ayu says hugging me.

"It's good to be back sorry I was gone for so long." I say kindly softly petting her hair picking her up and setting her on my shoulders.

"Why did you leave for so long?" Tatsuya questions me.

I point at Yuya, "Two points One I needed to let my lesson to Yuya on Pendulum Summoning Sink in and B by taking Yuya's Main Pendulum Cards I was hoping to teach him not to rely on the mechanic.

Yuya nods, "I did have to work a bit in my duel against Sora here." he states.

I look over at Sora and smile, "Hello my little Kouhai." I say with a greeting wave.

"You know Sora?" Yuzu questions me.

I nod, "I was the one who told him to come join the school and Duel Yuya to learn Entertainment Duel, Did you Enjoy it?" I ask Sora.

"Yeah, my duel with Yuya was super fun I was so close to winning." Sora says with a grin.

"He followed me for days showing up at my house eating my Pancakes and calling me teacher." Yuya complains.

"But we're friends now Yuya." Sora says with a smile.

Yuya just rolls his eyes good naturedly.

Shuzo gets up at that moment with a bump on his head he rubs the tender spot on his head, "Well let's begin today's lesson, you Joining Ryoken?" he asks me.

I nod, "Yeah." and a few moments later I find myself in the classroom with everyone else, Ayu is sitting on my lap due to there not being enough seats.

"Today's lesson is about dueling's various summoning methods." Shuzo begins the lesson standing next to a projector showing a crude drawing of trap, spell and different level monster cards, "First is Normal Summon this is the most basic summoning method where you take a monster from your hand and place it face up in attack position on the field." he lectures.

While he was talking I mentally went over the current build of my deck and shifted out a few cards and mind tested a few combos preparing for the upcoming fight soon,if all went well I would be fighting Hakuto.

"Next is Tribute Summon, Tatsuya can you explain it?" Shuzo asks

"Yes." Tatsuya says standing up, "Tribute Summon lets me summon from my hand, but if I'm summoning a Level 5 or 6 monster, I have to tribute one monster on my field, if it's Level 7 or above, I must tribute two monsters." he explains. As Shuzo moves the slides and points with his baton along site Tatsuya's explanation.

"That's right good, you've been studying." Shuzo says nodding approvingly before gaping in shock noticing our faces.

"This lecture is boring." Futoshi mutters.

Ayu was leaning back against my chest her eyes half closed and a bit of drool slipping down her chin, it was quite cute actually.

"I already know this." Ayu mutters in a bored half awake tone.

"I Fusion Summon with vanilla ice cream and custard pudding!" Sora comments from nowhere in a soft tone that I could hear clear as day with two Ice Cream cups infront of him dipping a spoon into each, "I will eat this sweet Vanilla Prince!" he says eating the mix, "Delicious!"

"Hey, that's bad." Yuya comments to Sora.

"It's not bad, it's delicious, Yuya you want to eat too?" Sora replies thinking Yuya is talking about the mix itself.

"That's not what I meant, if you eat during class, Yuzu's fan is going to..." Yuya corrects Sora trailing off in fear of the dreaded weapon turning to look at Yuzu I turn my head as well to see Yuzu off in lala land.

"Not strike you?" Yuya says in shock, "She's been acting weird since yesterday." he mutters to himself., "Do you know what she meant yesterday?" Yuya asks me.

I take a moment to think about it before I realize what he meant, "She met a mysterious knight and now she has a crush." I say with a cheeky grin.

"What Really?!" Yuya says in shock.

"Maybe, Maybe not." I reply with a cheshire grin.

"Next is Fusion Summon!" Shuzo continues not having picked up on any of our conversations, "Let's have Sora explain it."

"It's donut effect activates!" Sora yells out standing up, holding a bunch of donuts, "Vanilla Prince has powered up even more!" he yells out scarfing down on the donuts.

"No eating during class, Sora!" Shuzo yells out.

"Dad, Xyz!" Yuzu says suddenly standing up.

Everyone looks at her confused.

"Xyz?" Shuzo questions confused.

Sora looks over at me I subtly shake my head at him, he nods and turns his gaze to Yuzu.

"We've never taught Xyz Summon here, right?" Yuzu questions in a slightly desperate tone.

"Of course not, I can't teach what I've never done, Even LDS has only started teaching it recently, Why are you suddenly bringing up Xyz?" Shuzo says confused as the where his daughter's question came from.

"No reason." Yuzu says dismissing her awkward question before glancing at Yuya then me.

Yuya looks back at Yuzu confused.

Yuzu gasps flinching back in shock.

"What, is there something on my face?" Yuya asks confused as to why Yuzu is looking at him like that.

"N-Nothing." Yuzu stammers out avoiding Yuya's gaze sitting back down..

Yuya just looks at his friend in concern.

"A Surprise attack?" Gongenzaka's voice yells angrily form outside.

I smirked, 'Show Time.' I think to myself.

"There's no way Yuya would do something so underhanded!

"Gongenzaka?" Yuya says confused as he stands up.

We all stood up, I picks up Ayu and let her ride on my shoulders as we all ran outside to see what was going on.

"What's the commotion?" Shuzo asks as we get outside.

"Headmaster!" Gongenzaka says greeting Shuzo, "The man Gongenzaka was running to strengthen his legs when he notices three suspicious men peeking into You Show School when I questioned them they said Yuya attacked them yesterday!." he explains.

"Attack them?" Shuzo yells in shock.

I wince in pain as the loud voice hurts my ears.

"Me?" Yuya says in disbelief.

"That's right, Don't say you Forgot!" Lackey A says.

"We saw it with our own eyes!" Lackey B states

"There are Four… actually six witnesses!" Lacky C Tells us.

"Six?" Gongenzaka questions.

"Sawatar, us… and Them!" Lacky C says pointing at Me and Yuzu.

Gongenzaka and Yuya gap in shock and turn to stare at us.

I gently set Ayu down and step out onto the street beside Yuzu.

"Right, Yuzu Hiiragi, Ryoken Shouji?" They taunt us.

Yuzu takes a step back in fear I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Is that true, Yuzu Kazuma, You saw it too? Gongenzaka asks us.

"Saw what?" Shuzo questions.

"The Criminal's face, the face of Yuya Sakaki attacking the next mayor's son Shingo Sawatari!" The Lackey comments.

I blinked.. "Who?" I question.

"He's the one who held up hostage at LDS." Ayu says to me.

I frown in thought, "Hmm not ringing any bells must not of been a memorable opponent." I comment off handedly smirking at the mischievous look dancing in Sora's eyes.

"That's a Lie, there's no way Yuya would do that!" Tatsuya tells in support for his idol.

"Sawatari was the one who tried to attack us, Yuzu dueled him because she wanted to stop him!" Ayu comments.

"Wait a second!" Shuzo says running up to us confused, "Yuya didn't duel, but Yuzu did?" He questions.

"That's right!" Ayu comments.

"And her opponent was …" Shuzo questions.

"Sawatari!" Ayu finishes.

"That means… Yuzu was the one who attacked them?" Shuzo yells out in panic

I Deck him once again my eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Wrong!" The Chibi Trio yell at him.

"Like I said, it was Yuya Sakaki." Lackey A mutters in disbelief.

"He's the one who assaulted Sawatari!" Lackey B repeats.

"Poor Sawatari, he's hurt so badly that he's hospitalized." Lackey C mutters in fake Sympathy.

"Oh." I say in a knowing tone.

"Hospitalized?" Yuya yells in shock.

"Oh no!" Yuzu says in concern.

"There's a chance that he might not live." Lacky C says sympathetically.

I scoffed, "Please I was there he wasn't harmed at all I bed he's just sitting casually in the hospital bed that the taxpayers are paying for just calmly eating fruit with his fake casts beside him." I comment.

The Lackeys flinch back a bit.

"Wait so they were lying." Yuzu questions.

"I-If anything happens to Sawatari, how will you take responsibility?" Lackey A says trying to regain ground but failing slightly.

"Responsibility...I" Yuya stammers confused before running over to Yuzu and I, "Say something, Yuzu, Ryoken You saw everything, right?"." he pleads with us

"I did, but…" Yuzu trails off still confused.

I shot my hand out and grabbed Yuya's Hair between two fingers and pulled him down so the hair was eye level to me.

"Ow OW OW OW Ow OW!" Yuya whines.

"Hmm Red and Green Tomato colors." I say letting Yuya go he stumbles a bit, "The Person we saw has Eggplant Black and Purple hair so unless Yuya managed to Die his hair in 5 Seconds then that wasn't him." I comments.

Yuya looks at me for a moment before looking at Yuzu, "Do you believe I did it too Yuzu?" he asks in a slightly hurt tone.

"I…"Yuzu says in protest but can't bring herself to meet Yuya's eyes.

"If anything happens to Sawatari, the police will definitely arrest you." Lacky A comments.

I put my hands in my pockets and lean forward slightly, "Oh I'd like to see them try." I say with a grin that makes them flinch back in fear.

"Police?" Shuzo yells out in shock as a car conveniently goes by with its siren on, "Start form the beginning and explain what happened!" he begs us as a car rolls up.

"I'll explain." A woman says getting out.

"Your LDS's…" Shuzo says in shock.

"Yes, I am the Chairwoman, my name is Himika Akaba." Himika introduces herself.

Everyone else went inside and I stuck by the door listening.

"Well Done." Nakajima says handing three envelopes the the Lackeys, "That was excellent acting he tells them before turning around Our gazes meet for several seconds and I stare back at him gaining a sweat-drop of intimidation from him before walking back into the school.

"Everything they said was the truth." I catch Himika saying as I walk into the room, "LDS student Shingo Sawatari was assaulted, and he testified that the culprit was You Show School's Yuya Sakaki." she explains.

Shuzo frowns in thought, "Well, Yuya did you really do that?" he asks.

"No, I didn't there's no way I would do that!" Yuya says in protest.

"The man Gongenzaka believes in his friend Yuya!" Gongenzaka says in support, "Everyone also, right?" he asks us.

"Of course!" Futoshi says in support.

Gongenzaka nods in approval, "What about you, Yuzu?" he asks.

Yuzu gasps returning to reality briefly, "Yuya, that really wasn't you?" she pleads.

They stare at each other for a bit before Yuya looks straight into Yuzu's eyes, "I don't know what you saw, but I wouldn't assault Sawatari!" he tells her.

"Okay, I also believe you, Yuya." Yuzu says breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh my, such solidarity, this means it's unlikely that you'll hand over Yuya, but I can't back down either, LDS is the #1 school in the industry if a rumor that one of my students lost a duel spreads, that would deal us a heavy blow." Himika comments.

My body starts to shudder slightly as I lower my face so that my bangs shadow my eyes.

"Ryoken?" Yuzu questions in concern.

"Like we said, it wasn't Yuya!" Shuzo protests.

"That no longer matters!" Himika yells out.

."Fuffuffuffuffu" I laugh out manically perfectly mimicking Doflamingo's laugh covering the left side of my face with the edge of my hand like Lelouch does, "Oh this is just precious, you call yourself Number 1 you must live in a very closed off world if you think your weak duelists are the Top." I say amused.

"Oi Ryoken." Shuzo says timidly.

"You think you can tarnish LDS's name?!" Himika asks me.

I tilt my head, "I don't give a G.O.D. Damn about your school or your delusions of a strong reputation." I comment in a icy tone.

"In order to erase this dishonor, my students must battle you and win!" Himika says.

I pick my nose with a bored look, "Oh what fun defeating a bunch of weaklings." I mutter flicking the booger off.

"Compete in a duel?" Shuzo says in shock.

"If your side wins, we will forget about the Sawatari issue." Himika says.

"No No No I'm gonna stop you right there." I interrupt

"Young Man I am Talking." Himika says.

"AND I'M NOT LISTENING!" I roar tapping into my inner Ten making everyone flich back in fear, "You attacked up unprovoked on nothing but a lie of a worthless duelist after stealing from us in the first place and then paying three students to make up a false story that Yuya attacked a student of your school so no a simple apology will not Do!" I tell her coldly making Himika gulp in fear.

"Stealing from us?" Futoshi questions.

"F-Fine if you win then LDS will owe You Show One Favor is that Okay?" Himika stammers out.

I nod, "That's acceptable but only I can cash in that favor." I say.

Himika Nods, "Deal."

"Oi Ryoken." Shuzo says trying to get a word in.

"But if we win, Leo Duel School will take over You Show School" Himika says getting back into her groove but not as solid as before.

"What?" Yuya says in shock.

"No way!" Yuzu comments.

"It's not enough to clear your name, you also want to take You Show School?" Gongenzaka asks angrily.

"Chairwoman Akaba, I heard that you're buying many duel schools around the world, You've now also targeted You Show School?" Shuzo asks and Himika smirks, "Maybe you planned the surprise attack!" he accuses her.

"Definitely not, but it's true that I'm using it as a opportunity" Himika confesses, "Along with Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, it's LDS's chance to have Pendulum as its fourth pillar." she explains, "Don't you think it's a waste for you to monopolize such a treasure, Headmaster Hiiragi?" she questions Shuzo.

Shuzo looks down.

"LDS can use Leo Corporation's technological prowess to turn Pendulum Summoning into a curriculum and teach it to many students, because there are many dueliets who adore Yuya and want to use Pendulum like him and that kid over there" Himika explains pointing at me, "That's the same with you, right?" she asks the Chibi Trio.

"But you can't Pendulum Summon without Kazuma or Yuya's Pendulum Cards." Tatsuya points out.

"That can be solved with Leo Corporation's power." Himika admits, "That's why we have to…"

"Shh." I shush Himika she looks surprised that she went silent.

"Only one person can say those words and you are not him." I say.

"G-Got it." Himika says a bit surprised looking at me with a calculating gaze and shifting to Yuya.

"If your wondering if Yuya is your enemy Don't, he's not with Him but I advise you not to piss me off as I can be a far worse enemy then He can ever be." I state coldly in a low tone only she can hear.

Himika flinches in fear that I knew what she was thinking looking at me again I stare back using the demonic gaze making Himika shudder.

"A duel isn't a tool for fighting." Yuya says gaining Himika's attention. "But I don't want anyone else to take You Show School." he tells us.

I smiled a bit, I noticed that he didn't say Pendulum this time around that must mean Yuya accepted Pendulum wasn't just for him I was proud of my little Tomato/

"My dad build You Show School to teach entertainment dueling." Yuya says, "I can't let someone who used money and power to take over a dueling school that teaches how to entertain the masses" he states passionately.

Himika grits her teeth frustrated.

"Well said, Yuya!" Gongenzaka compliments Yuya giving him a shoulder hug, "The man Gongenzaka wholeheartedly agrees, In order to protect You Show School, I'll fight alongside my friend!" he says thumping his chest.

"But you're not a member of our school." Sora cheekily points out.

Gonzenzaka somehow turned to stone in shock.

"Huh and I thought only Sanji could do that." I comment to myself.

"If the Schools are going to battle, then it should be Kazuma, Yuzu, Yuya and me." Sora points out, "I always wanted to battle an LDS duelist." he comments.

"To banish the man Gongenzaka, How Inexcusable!" Gongenzaka yells out flustered.

"It seems the student's have made a decision." Himika comments.

"I also made my decision." Shuzo agrees, "You Show School.." he pauses.

"You' can't have it!" Everyone else yells as we stand behind him I didn't care for this school I was only here for the fragment.

"Himika sighs in amusement, "Then let's begin." she says.

I took a brief pit stop to change my outfit and slightly restyle my hair I now wore a Blood Red Button Up Shirt with the collar flipped down and a dark gray sleeveless suit jacket over top and a long black overcoat with gold buttons along the edges and silver chains on the wrist with two white symbols of the Heraldry Archetype on the edge with gray pants, I picked up my Duel Disk and hooked it onto my Wrist and walked into the Arena my jacket Billowing behind me.

"Three Versus Three, The first to two victories is the winner" Himika says once we all arrive, "Who's Dueling first?" She Questions.

"I am!" I say taking a step forward.

"Ryoken?!" Yuya questions in surprise

I turned to look at him, "Consider this my compensation for vanishing on you guys for 2 weeks." I tell him.

Yuya looks at me before nodding, "All right." he concedes.

"You must be very arrogant to send the one with no record, if you wish the start with a loss then I have no desire to stop you." Himika taunts us.

I dont give any sort of reply.

"Whatever, old lady!" Sora Comments I give my Kouhai a Thumbs up for that.

"Leave it be!" Yuzu says patting Sora's head.

"But you shouldn't think that you'll win easily, they're all Juniour Youth Class like Yuya, but they're the aces in each of LDS's courses." Himika comments, "The one who will face…" She Trails off.

"Ryoken, Ryoken Shouji." I introduce myself to her.

"Right, the one who will face Ryoken is.." Himika trails off.

"LDS's Xyz Course student Hokuto Shijima!" Hokuto introduces himself.

"Xyz?" Yuzu says in surprise.

I see Tatsuya pull out his Duel Disk and Look Something up.

"There he is, LDS's Hokuto Shijima!" Ayu says when they see the page.

"His record this year is 58 matches, 53 wins?" Futoshi mutters reading the info.

"His win rate is above 90%!" Tatsuya says in shock.

"He easily met the requirements to enter the Junior Youth Championship!" Futoshi comments.

"He's one of this year's favorites to win the championship!" Ayu comments.

The Chibi trio look at me in concern, I flash them a reassuring grin.

"Even if he's an ace or a tournament favorite, there's no need to fear, show him your power, Ryoken." Shuzo tells me.

I nod in response.

"Get fired up, let your blood boil!" Shuzo yells out.

I glare at him, "Do you want me to punch you again?" I ask in a sweet tone.

Shuzo shakes his head furiously.

"I thought so." I state before walking forward as everyone else walks out and Hakuto and I stand across from each other.

"My students can deal with any situation, so choose whatever field you like." Himika comments.

"Deal with any Situation, Then how about this, Action Field On!" Shuzo yells out activating the field, "I activate the Field Spell Cosmic Sanctuary!" he says as the Solid Vision System Activates and the arena turns into a celestial ruin, "Gain the power of the stars and battle, Kazuma!" he tells me.

Hakuto gaps in shock before laughing, "He chose a field where I'm an expert" he comments.

"What?" Shuzo yells in shock.

"Since his name is Hokuto aka Big Dipper, you could have easily figured that out." Sora comments.

Shuzo turns to stone in shock.

I smirked, "It wouldn't be fair if I didn't give you some form of handicap considering how outmatched you are." I comment

"What did you Say?!" Hakuto growls out.

"DECK SET!" I yell out ignoring Hakuto slamming my Deck into the Slot in my Duel Disk activating the Blade that was now white colored.

"The Duelists meet at the battlefield!" Ayu starts the Chant.

"Along with their monsters, they'll kick the ground and fly through the sky…" Futoshi picks up.

"To Move around the field!" Tatsuya finishes the first line.

"Witness dueling's greatest evolution!" Ayu starts the second line.

"Action!" Futoshi and Tatsuya call out.

"DUEL!" Hokuto and I cry out. ( **Hokuto:4000** ) ( **Ryoken:4000)**

-ARCV-

(3rd POV)

Reiji Akaba was a brilliant strategist as well as an opportunist. Ever since he first discovered his father's plans of invasion 3 years ago he had been preparing as best he could for the eventuality of an attack by the Academia with naught he could do to give them an advantage against a strong opponent, until that fateful day Yuya Sakaki revealed a strange new summoning method known as Pendulum Summon.

Reiji walked into You Show Duel School the place founded by the Duelist he admired and was a close comadre with before he disappeared before his duel with the former champion Strong Ishijima, Reiji truly hoped that Yusho Sakaki wasn't with Academia as their enemy, Reiji didn't really agree with his mother about attack this place but he did agree that it was a good way to see if Yuya Sakaki did attack Sawatari like the boy boasted and if the son of Yusho could indeed Xyz Summon along with Pendulum.

"DUEL!" Two voices called out as Reiji peaked around the corner

Reiji raised a silent eyebrow in interest as the one dueling was Ryoken Shouji, a boy who appeared a mere 3 weeks ago, he was an unknown and Reiji hated unknowns, he was a user of Pendulum as Reiji found out from his duel against Shingo Sawatari that he was hoping Yuya would partake in and stated that his master was the creator of Pendulum Summoning. Reiji briefly wondered if this master was Leo Akaba and the fact he was close to the boy Sora who Reiji was positive was a spy sent from Academia to learn of any weakness of standard, he kept a close eye on Ryoken as he watched the duel to possibly find out where this boy came from.

"Your going to lose." Ryoken says in a bored tone checking his fingernails.

Hokuto lets out a grunt of annoyance at Ryoken's comment

"He has a confident spirit, I wonder how long it will last." Himika Akaba points out, "Hokuto, show him your power!" she orders her duelist.

"Understood, Chairwoman." Hokuto acknowledges, "I'll go first!" he says looking up and blinking in surprise to see Ryoken lazily sitting in a purple fold up camping chair with his right leg crossed over his knee and a steaming mug in the cup holder of the chair.

"Fine by me." Ryoken says in a bored tone.

"Tchh you'll pay for not taking me seriously, from my hand I summon Constellar Algiedi!" Hokuto says as he summoned his first monster, "When it's successfully summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 Constellar monster from my hand!" Hokuto explains as his first monster appeared on the field. ( **Constellar Algiedi, Level 4, 1600 ATK** )

"Mmm Hmm" Ryoken hums out taking a sip of the hot drink.

"I Special Summon Constellar Kaus!" Hokuto says as his second monster appeared. ( **Constellar Kaus, Level 4, 1800 ATK)** , Constellar Kaus's effect activates, Twice per turn, I can change a Constellar monster's Level by 1, I use the effect once to increase Constellar Algiedi's Level by 1!" he announced as Kaus shot an arrow into the sky and a meteor shower rained down giving power to Algiedi. ( **Constellar Algiedi: Level 4 - Level 5** )

"Then I use the effect for a second time to increase Kause's Level by 1" Hokuto says as Kaus fires another arrow this time giving itself the power aura. ( **Constellar Kaus: Level 4 - Level 5** )

"I overlay Level 5 Constellar Kaus and Constellar Algiedi!" Hokuto declared as the two Constellar Monster's on his field flew up into the air and entered the Vortex in front of him, "Light of the stars, shake the earth and descend, Xyz Summon Rank 5 Constellar Pleiades!" he chanted out as he called forth his ace Xyz Monster. ( **Constellar Pleiades, Rank 5, 2500 ATK** )

Ryoken just lets out a bored yawn settling back into his chair his coat dripping over the edge of the seat.

"This is Xyz," Yuya Sakaki comments in surprise.

"Rank, it's not Level?" Tatsuya Yamashiro one of the Junior Youth's in You Show questioned.

"You don't even know about that?" Sora Shiunin a spy from Academia asks in surprise that the Standard Dimension didn't know something so basic, Sora may hate Xyz Scum as they are an inferior Summoning Method to Fusion Summon he still knew the basics of it, after all know your enemy is a key point in any war.

Probably the only reason Sora didn't outright despise Ryoken despite this interesting Pendulum Summon that caught his interest when they first met when Sora found out Ryoken was an Xyz user was that Ryoken admitted Fusion was a superior summon method, Sora licked his candy and made a mental note the next time he went back to report to try and get a Fusion Deck to give to his "Senpai" as Ryoken said to call him as well as convince him to join their cause to make Utopia.

"When you Xyz Summon, you use several monsters with the same Level to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from the Extra Deck, Xyz Monsters have Ranks instead of Levels" Sora explained to the younger duelists.

"What are those lights swirling around it?" Ayu Ayukawa the younger of You Show's two Female Students asked Sora.

"Overlay Units, Xyz Monster's use those lights to activate their effects." Sora calmly explained to his curious fellow You Show Duelists.

"Ehhh" The Three Children comment in interest.

"I end my turn." Hokuto states.

"My Turn, Draw." Ryoken says in a bored tone as he draws his card from his deck and adds it to his hand as his eyes lazily look over his cards before he sighs.

"Bad Hand." Hokuto taunts his opponent.

"I'm just disappointed." Ryoken admits.

"Disappointed?" Yuya questions looking at the other students gaining shakes of confusion.

Ryoken looked up at his opponent, "You are the so called best in the Xyz Course and THIS is the best you can offer me, I thought you could offer me an interesting challenge but I guess I was wrong, I suppose I will have to show you a True Xyz." he comments.

Reiji's eyes widened in surprise, was Ryoken from the Xyz Dimension, and if he was did he know who Sora was.

Hokuto blinks in shock, "A True Xyz?!" he stammer's before laughing, "A Nice Bluff but that's all it is." he says dismissively.

"I'll let my cards speak for themselves." Ryoken responds in his usual cool tone, "I Special Summon Heraldic Beast Scavenger Squirrel" he says slapping the card onto his duel disk as a Small Squirrel manifests and runs up his arm and settles on Ryoken's Shoulder. ( **Heraldic Beast Scavenger Squirrel, Level 4, 1100 ATK** )

The little squirrel suddenly runs forth and leaps at Constellar Pleiades and grabs the Overlay Units on Hokuto's Xyz Monster in it's mouth and runs back to Ryoken with its cheeks puffed out.

"What just happened?!" Hokuto questioned Kazuma confused as to what happened.

Ryoken reached up and softly scratched the Squirrel on it's cheek, "I can Special Summon this little guy from my hand by detaching 2 Overlay Units from an Xyz Monster on the Field then this little guy gains a Pouch Counter for the Overlay Unit's detached." he calmly explained to his opponent as the Squirrel nuzzled into his finger. ( **PC: 2** )

"Cleaver." Hokuto begrudgingly admitted.

"I also know that Constellar Pleiades effect lets you return a Monster to my hand and we can't have that." Ryoken admits as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Ryoken seems to know a lot about his opponent's deck." Yuya commented.

"I activate the effect of my little friend." Ryoken states petting the Squirrel with his finger, "By releasing him with his 2 Pouch Counters I can Special Summon 2 Heraldic Beast Monsters from my hand." he said as Scavenger Squirrel chirped and vanishes in a spark of light as two lights remained floating in the air, "Come to me Heraldic Beast Phoenix and Heraldic Beast Wild Boar, However due to Summoning this way you get to draw 2 cards." he says calling out his two monsters. ( **Heraldic Beast Phoenix, Level 4, 1200 ATK** ) ( **Heraldic Beast Wild Boar, Level 4, 1800 ATK** )

"I'll make you soon regret giving me that." Hokuto says with a smirk.

"If you even get that chance." Ryoken says with a smirk.

"2 Level 4 Monsters is Ryoken's Xyz coming." Sora questions to himself.

Ryoken held up a third card from his hand, "By Sending the Top Card of my Deck to the Graveyard, if the sent card is a Beast Earth Type Heraldic Beast Monster I can Special Summon this Card, and if not then this card is Banished." he states to his opponent.

"Is Ryoken not going to use Pendulum?" Ayu asks curiously.

Ryoken turns to look at Ayu having heard her perfectly, "My Pendulum Cards as in the pocket of my old outfit." he explains.

"What, why don't you have your Pendulum Cards?" Yuya inquirers.

Even Reiji was curious as to why Ryoken didn't include his Pendulum Cards for this duel.

"Enough side talk." Ryoken says placing his hand of the top of his deck before smiling, "I heard your voice...Heraldic Beast Mole" he says flipping over the Top Card of his deck to reveal Heraldic Beast Mole

"No way he got it." Masumi says in slight surprise.

"Tchh" Hokuto grunts out.

"Shivers what luck Ryoken has." Futoshi the third Member of the Younger Trio of You Show Duel School who had a bit of a chubby build says.

"Since I sent an Earth Beast Type Heraldic Beast Monster to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Heraldic Beast Falcon!" Ryoken says slapping the card he revealed earlier onto his blade. ( **Heraldic Beast Falcon, Level 4, 1500 ATK** )

"Amazing, Even without Pendulum Ryoken easily Summoned out 4 Monsters on the first turn.

"So are you going to Xyz Summon or was that all just hot air boasting." Hokuto taunts Ryoken.

Ryoken snaps his finger pointing up, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your patience today now we shall show you our main event." he says mimicking Yuya's Entertainment Duel.

"I can't wait to see what Ryoken will do." Ayu says happily.

"I have the shivers!" Futoshi says cheerfully.

Sora looked on in interest wanting to see Ryoken's Xyz Monster on the Solid Vision Field.

"I Overlay my Level 4 Heraldic Beast Phoenix, Heraldic Beast Wild Boar, and Heraldic Beast Falcon" Kazuma cooly states as his three monsters fly up and enter the overlay network infront of him.

"It can't be he's just bluffing!" Himika protests in denial.

"Orange, Green, Purple when the three colors of life are refracted in the prism of eternity the great ruler will awaken, XYZ SUMMON!" Ryoken chants out as the Overlay Network explodes in creation.

"No Way…." Yuzu stammers in disbelief.

"Ryoken can really Xyz Summon." Yuya says in awe.

"Come Forth, Rank 4 Ruler of Color - Shock Ruler!" Ryoken calls out as his Xyz Monster descended as a sealed form before transforming. ( **Ruler of Color - Shock Ruler, Rank 4, 2300 ATK** )

Hokuto took a brief step back in surprise before composing himself, "An Impressing Xyz Summon but it's ATK is lower than my Constellar Pleiades." Hokuto points out.

"I Activate the Effect of Heraldic Beast Mole in my Graveyard." Ryoken continues on ignoring Hokuto once more, "By Detaching an Overlay Unit from an Xyz Monster I control, I can Special Summon this guy from the Grave." he states as an Overlay Unit flew off of Shock Master's Body and into the Graveyard Portal that Opened up as a Mole Rose up out of it, ( **Heraldic Beast Mole, Level 4 1400 ATK** )

"Next the Effect of Heraldic Beast Phoenix that was Detached Activates, must like the Legend itself it rises from the Ashes, Heraldic Beast Phoenix's Monster Effect If this Card is Sent to the Graveyard by being detached from an Xyz Monster I can Special Summon it, Rise again Heraldic Beast Phoenix!" Ryoken calls out as the Fire bird Heraldic Beast returned. ( **Heraldic Beast Phoenix, Level 4, 1200 ATK** )

Hokuto claps at the move Ryoken made, "I'll admit you're impressive swarming the field like that and surprising me with an Xyz but you are not worth of being my opponent, I'll tell if to you straight, you will lose!" he boasts to Ryoken.

" Fuffuffuffuffu" Ryoken laughs out in amusement.

"Ryoken's doing that Erie laugh again." Yuya says with an awkward Chuckle.

"I'll be happy to prove just how big the world is little frog." Ryoken taunts Hokuto.

"F-Frog?!" Hokuto says in surprise.

"Heraldic Beast Phoenix's effect When it is revived by its own effect I can treat it as 2 Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, I overlay my Heraldic Beast Phoenix treated as 2 Xyz Materials and Heraldic Beast Mole." Ryoken declares as the Overlay Network builds once more and a massive crest of the Heraldic Beast archetype appears in the sky..

"This wasn't in my expectations!" Hokuto says in shock.

"XYZ Summon, Descend onto this battlefield, Rank 4 God Medallion - Coat of Arms!" Ryoken calls out as Coat of Arms eyes glow and it lets out a massive roar as it appears as Pleiades and Shock Master Turn Gray. ( **God Medallion - Coat of Arms, Rank 4, 2600 ATK** )

Reiji was surprised slightly at how easily Ryoken summoned out 2 Xyz Monsters with a requirement of 3 Monsters perhaps his theory on Ryoken possibly being from Xyz wasn't 100% False, but did that mean he was a traitor then.

"Next I Target Shock Ruler and activate the Spell Card Overlay Greed!" Ryoken says holding up the second to Last Card in his Hand, " By Detaching All of it's Xyz Materials, I Draw 2 Cards." he states as the Overlay Units of Shock Ruler fly into his deck causing the top cards to glow, "DRAW!" Ryoken yells out Drawing dramatically.

"Pfft Amature you got rid of your Xyz Monster's Overlay Units you obviously have no idea how to master an Xyz Monster." Hokuto comments.

"I Activate….." Ryoken says mimicking his Favorite Yu Boy tilting his head and giving a chilling Smirk, "The Magic Card Ultimate Medallion Art!" he says flipping the card around, "I Special Summon Heraldic Beast Scavenger Squirrel, Heraldic Beast Wild Boar, and Heraldic Beast Falcon, then I Take these 3 Monsters and OVERLAY!" he yells out.

"What a third Xyz Summon?!" Yuzu says in shock.

"Xyz Summon, Awaken Rank 4 Demonic Medallion, Chaos Arms! Ryoken cries out as his Third Xyz Monster is Summoned. ( **Demonic Medallion, Chaos Arms Rank 4, 2400 ATK** )

"AMAZING HOT BLOODED!" Shuzo Hiragi the Principle of You Show Duel School yells out.

"Chaos Medallion's Effect activates, Lock!" Ryoken says pointing at Shock Master as it screeches and gets ensnared by 2 Deep Red rings and floating in the air, "When Chaos Arms is Xyz Summoned I Target 1 Xyz Monster on the Field, it's name becomes Unknown, it can no longer attack or be attacked and is unaffected by card effects and cannot be tributed, Then Chaos Arms gains that Monster's Name and Effect." he states as Chaos Arms stabs Shock Master in the back with it's Scythe.

"Lock?" Sora asks curiously.

"I Activate the effects of Chaos Arms and Coat of Arms!" Ryoken calls out as they each absorb an Overlay Unit into their bodies, "Using the Copied effect of Shock Master for each one I declare Spells and Trap." he states.

"Why would you do that?" Hokuto says confused.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Ryoken says with a grin.

"With the current Monster's Ryoken has he can win this turn." Tatsuya points out.

"Unfortunately for me Overlay Greed has a steep cost, in exchange for those draws I am unable to enter my Battle Phase equal to the number of turns as cards drawn, since I drew 2 I must skip 2 Battle Phases, I set one card, Turn End!" Ryoken says leaning back into his chair as God Medallion and Demonic Medallion rest at the side of the chair like loyal pets protecting their master and Shock Master floats in the air.

Shooting Stars began to rain down on the field, Kazuma just rests his chin on his fist supporting it on the arm rest.

"Your not going to go for action cards?" Hokuto questions.

"No need." Ryoken retorts calmly.

Hokuto laughs holding up an Action Card, "Very Well but don't cry to me once I win thanks to these cards

"Impossible, when did he get that?!" Yuya says in shock.

"I'm an expert on this field, I know the exact timing of when and where a shooting star carrying an Action Card will fall." Hokuto replies having heard Yuya.

"It's gonna be harder for that boy since he choose to forgo getting the Action Cards." Himika states putting in her two cents.

Ryoken stroked God Medallion's head as it rests its head on his knees, "Their simply would be no point to grabbing them even if he is a so called expert." he replies.

"Ryoken, I'm Sorry, but get fired up, get your blood boiling" Shuzo begs.

"Your pretty calm sitting like that, just in case you didn't know, you'll be disqualified if you don't play a card for over a minute." Hokuto points out.

Ryoken raises a bored eyebrow, "So I just need to not take to long thinking obviously."

"His opponent may be cocky but it's obvious he's a bad match for Hokuto." Himika says arrogantly.

"Ever since I mastered Xyz Summoning, I've won 40 consecutive duels." Hokuto boasts.

"Neat." Ryoken replies with a grin.

"Fuck Off!" Hokuto retorts automatically, "This will be my 41st victory in a row." he boasts, "My Turn." he says drawing his card, "I'll make good use of the gift you gave me but first let's battle!" he orders, "Constellar Pleiades attacks Chaos Arms!" He orders as Pleiades slashes it's sword as Chaos Arms which blocks it with it's scythe the resulting explosion blast from the clash lightly blowing Ryoken's hair. ( **Ryoken: 4000 - 3900** )

"Roken!" Yuzu yells in concern for her schoolmate as the smoke clears to reveal Chaos Arms unharmed.

"What happened, how did your Monster Survive." Hokuto asks

Ryoken tilted his head, "Oh did I forget to Mention the fact my Xyz Monsters all are immune to battle destruction?" he rhetorically asks.

"No you did not." Hokuto growls out before smirking, "You know you are the one who uses Xyz and you were there perhaps it was you who attacked Sawatari using Xyz and you just let Yuya be blamed" he taunts his opponent.

"Their is no way Ryoken would do something like that!" Ayu yells out in protest.

"Good theory, but there's one gaping hole in your theory." Ryoken says giving a golf clap.

"Oh and what it that?" Hokuto asks.

Reiji leaned forward slightly as well to hear Ryoken's answer.

Ryoken leans forward with a sadist smile on his face, "He's still alive, It it was me, he'd be dead." he says with a straight tone causing everyone to flinch back in surprise.

"I-It doesn't matter. You're going to lose pathetically, and this school will be placed under LDS's control." Hokuto says trying to regain his cool.

"You know there's this lovely river in egypt." Ryoken says checking his fingernails.

"No, we won't let that happen!" Yuya yells from the side lines.

"Then you better hope your lazy friend can stop me." Hokuto comments, "I set two cards and end my turn!" he states as 2 cards appear face down on the field.

"My Turn, Draw!" Ryoken says lazily drawing his card he looks at it for a second, "I set one card face down, Turn End." he states as the card appears face down.

"If Only Ryoken was allowed to attack this duel would be well over.." Gongenzaka comments.

"Senpai, it's boring if you don't do more entertaining things, you should be moving around with flare like whap bow zoing." Sora says making making exaggerated motions.

KRyoken looks at his self proclaimed Kouhai and smirks, "But there are some who aren't worth entertaining." he tells Sora as he opens a Manga and reads it while sitting his drink.

"Ryoken doesn't have time for entertainment, he can't afford to lose this duel!" Yuya tells Sora with a serious look on his face.

"You take your eyes off your opponent what a courageous duelist." Himika comments.

"How come Ryoken isn't fighting seriously." Yuzu questions.

"Even though I'm sure Ryoken desires to protect You Show we actually have no idea how strong he truly is." Gongenzaka states.

"Ryoken, Yuya." Yuzu says looking between the two boys.

"My turn, I draw!" Hokuto says drawing his card, he smirks when he sees it, "I summon Constellar Sombre!" he says slapping the Card onto his Duel Disk as the Monster rises from the ground. ( **Constellar Sombre, Level 4, 1550 ATK** )

"Constellar Sombre's effect activates…" Hokuto begins to state.

"God Hand!" Ryoken calls out as a energy hand emerges from Coat of Arms and strikes Sombre's chest turning it Gray colored.

"What's going on?!" Hokuto questions.

"Coat of Arm's Monster effect." Ryoken answers pointing at the Monster, "As long as this Monster is face up on the field, all other Monster's on the Field have their effects negated and Coat of Arms gains those effects." he explains.

"NO WAY!" Hokuto shouts in surprise.

"He sealed away his opponent's Monsters." Himika comments

Even Reiji was slightly stunned by this and he noticed Sora was as well from his vantage point.

"Wait if Coat of Arm's is Negating Every Effect then why did Chaos Arm's not get negated?" Hokuto asks.

"Chaos Arms is unaffected by the Monster Effects of Monster's I control." Ryoken states.

"Tchh, In that case I activate the Spell Card Constellar Star Cradle." Hokuto declares before his Duel Disk buzzes an Error, "What, what's going on?"

"Shock Master's effect." Ryoken says lazily pointing up, "Once Per Turn by Detaching an Overlay Unit, until your second End Phase by Declaring Monster, Spell or Trap you are forbidden from activating cards of the declared type." he explains.

Hokuto takes a step back in horror.

"Coat of Arm's is negating Monster effects, and since it copies all Monster effects Ryoken used that to copy Shock Master's Effect as well as Chaos Arm's Copy of Shock Master to call Spells and Traps." Yuzu comments.

"Monster Negation, Spell and Trap Negation." Yuya mutters.

"He sealed off his opponent's arms and legs." Gongenzaka states.

"Shivers." Futoshi mutters in awe.

"I'll just have to defeat you by chipping away at your life!" Hokuto says as his Extra Deck pops open and a card slides out, "I can Xyz Summon this card by using one Constellar Pleiades as Xyz Material." he states.

"He's Xyz Summoning again?" Yuya says in surprise.

"The dazzling light rains down, Xyz Summon Appear, Rank 6 Constellar Ptolemy M7!" Hokuto cries out summoning his new monster. ( **Constellar Ptolemy M7, Rank 6, 2700 ATK** )

"A treasure as great as Pendulum Summon is wasted in this school, the best plan for everyone is to put it under LDS's control." Himika comments.

"Why?" Ryoken questions boredly picking his nose, "Because of your desire for a weapon in your vendetta against your husband?" he asks getting very wide eyed looks from Himika and Reiji.

"He Knows, But then who is he allied with and where is he from?" Were the thought's of the Akaba's.

"Battle, Ptolemy M7 Attack Chaos Arms!" Hokuto orders his new Monster.

"God Medallion Coat of Arm's Other effect, When my Opponent declares an attack by Detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy one Card you Control, God Shatter." Ryoken says sighing as an Overlay Unit is absorbed into Coat of Arms and M7 is Destroyed.

"Why Aren't you Running Away like your supposed to!" Hokuto stamps his foot frustrated.

Ryoken just sips his drink.

"Raggh, Turn End." Hokuto growls out in frustration.

"My Turn, Draw." Ryoken says drawing his card.

"Your Effect has worn off now at this moment I activate my Trap Card Constellarnova !" Hokuto says as his face down activates, "By Banishing a Constellar Xyz Monster from my Graveyard I return a card to your Deck, so by Banishing Constellar Pleiades I Return God Medallion Coat of Arms to your Deck, how do you like that your combo is broken!" he says with a laugh.

"Continuous Trap, Xyz Veil." Ryoken says lazily pointing to his set card on the left as it flips open, "Due to this card, Xyz Monsters with Xyz Material cannot be targeted by effects." he states.

"WHAT?!" Hokuto growls out grasping his hair in frustration.

Ryoken claps his hands together, "Right I think I've hammered it in enough that you have no chance against me and if you try attacking us again I won't be as gentle as I am now." he says.

Everyone blinked in shock at that.

"Ahem." Ryoken cleared his throat, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the fun is only getting started!" he called out pointing up.

"All right we can see Ryoken's Entertainment Duel!" Ayu cheers out.

"I have Shivers of anticipation." Futoshi says.

"Burning Get your Blood Boiling!" Shuzo yells out.

"Go for it, Ryoken!" Yuya cheers.

"Everyone I hope Today you have enjoyed our wonderful show of Xyz Summoning spectacles but don't get to hyped up yet as for today's main event I will show you an Xyz Summon that transcends the conception of your reality." Ryoken states for Everyone.

"An Xyz Summon that Transcends our Conception?" Reiji mutters to himself.

"What are you rambling about?" Hokuto Questions.

"With The Rank 4 Ruler of Color - Shock Ruler, God Medallion - Coat of Arms, and Demonic Medallion - Chaos Arms… I OVERLAY!" Ryoken shouts out as the Xyz Monsters turn into bright lights and fly up.

"WHAT?!" Everyone Yells in shock even Reiji almost falls down in shock.

"Ryoken is…." Yuzu says in disbelief.

"Using Xyz Monsters…" Yuya continues.

"As Xyz Material." Gongenzaka finishes.

Sora drops his Lollipop in shock as this new move.

The Overlay Network Opens Below Ryoken but instead of Entering the Network itself the Xyz Monsters enter 3 Circles on the Edge.

"Born from Scattered Memories The Power of Miracle resurrects here to ussher forth hope to a new generation!" Ryoken chants out as the Overlay Network Explodes, "XYZ EVOLUTION!"

"Xyz Evolution?" Hokuto comments.

The Overlay Network Explodes and Ryoken appears out of the light sitting in a throne now wearing a dark gray looking armor with a a blue jacket over his hair is completely white and tied up in a side pony tail with a gray mask covering the left side of his face and a black hole on eye, "Come Forth, Rank 0 Mirai Zero, Medallion Ryo-zexal" he states in a emotionless tone. ( **Mirai Zero, Medallion Ryo-zexal, Rank 0, 3000 ATK** )

"So where's your Monster?" Hokuto questions.

Ryoken smirks cracking his neck, "It's right in front of you, the monster is I and I am the Monster."

"Impossible, a Human and Duel Monster merging into one?!" Himika says in shock.

"Battle, I Attack You Directly!" Ryoken calls out flicking his hand creating a gust of wind.

Hokuto growls out glaring at Xyz Veil as the card stops his current counter plays and the Action Card he held was... he smirked realizing he had a chance, "Action Magic Avoid, Your attack is negated!" he says as the attack flies around Hokuto.

"Heh, I'll admit it was a surprise but since you were unable finish me off, I'll have my victory next turn" Hokuto says laughing with a twitching eyebrow.

"I Activate my set card, Double Up Chance." Ryoken says as his set card flips open, "When a Monster's Attack is Negated that Monster can declare a second Attack with it's ATK Doubled!" he states. ( **Mirai Zero, Medallion Ryo-zexal: 3000 ATK - 6000 ATK** )

"I-Impossible, my 41 Streak Win!" Hokuto stutters in disbelief

"Next from my hand I activate Double Tension!" Ryoken says slapping a spell card into the Disk, "When a Monster I control makes a second attack in one turn, it's ATK is Doubled!" he says letting out a Goku yell of Power as his hair gains a Golden hue. ( **Mirai Zero, Medallion Ryo-zexal: 6000 ATK - 12000 ATK** )

Ryoken grasps the weapon hilt on his waist and draws it out as it turns into a massive scythe that reaches the ceiling, "Here I come, I Attack Hokuto Directly DES-DRAGON PUNISHER IMPACT!" he calls out cleaving the Scythe into Hokuto sending him flying into the wall making a impact dent causing him to cough up a little blood.

Hokuto falls to the ground. ( **Hokuto: 1000 - 0)** ( **Ryoken: WIN** )

The Action Field dispured and Ryoken's form returned to his normal outfit, he stammered a bit panting heavily as he stumbled out of the Dueling room.

"Are You Okay?" Yuya asks as he supports Ryoken leading him to the bench.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ryoken says breathing like he ran a marathon, "Evidently I'm not used to the Xyz Evolution yet." he comments.

"That was amazing sempai." Sora Cheers.

Ryoken smiles at his friend, "Thanks." he says leaning back into the bench

"My Blood is boiling!" Shuzo cries out.

"Ryoken!" The Three Junior Members of You Show call out tackling him.

"Ofph" Kazuma grunts out.

"You made me shiver!" Futoshi tells him.

"Ryoken!" Ayu cheers hugging him.

"Yay." Ryoken cheers pushing past his exhaustion for the kids.

"Ryoken...Well Done this is why the man Gongenzaka considers you a friend, you moved me to tears!" Gongenzaka cries enveloping Ryoken in a bear hug.

"A-Air!" Ryoken gasps out tapping Gongenzaka's arm

"Ahh Sorry." Gongenzaka says letting Ryoken go.

Ryoken shakes his head letting some color return to his face.

"Yuzu." Yuya says.

"What?" Yuzu a bit surprised.

"You're next, We're counting on you!" Yuya tells Yuzu.

"Yes, leave it to me." Yuzu says.

"Yuzu." Ryoken calls out to her.

"What?" Yuzu says surprised at being called.

"Your Going to lose, it's a foregone conclusion." Ryoken says bluntly.

Yuzu flinches at Ryoken's cold tone.

"Oi Ryoken, you shouldn't Say that." Yuya says trying to placate things.

"I only say the truth, despite what Yuya says a Duel is a Battle but one of wits if you go in there with a half hearted resolve you are only giving them a victory as we can't afford that with the stakes on the table.." Ryoken tells her.

Yuzu looks at the wall for a bit before clenching her fist, "Thank's Kazuma I promise I'll remain Focused and Win." she says walking into the duel area with confidence in her eyes.

Ryoken smiles and leans back into the chair closing his eyes to rest.

-Arc V-

 **Fanmade Cards: _Cards_ Belong to Nox Descious**

 **Heraldic Beast Scavenger Squirrel Earth/Beast/Level 4/1100 ATK/800 DEF**

 **You Can Special Summon this Card, From You Hand by Detaching 2 Xyz Material's from a Face Up Xyz Monster on Field, if you do place 2 Pouch Counters on this Card. You Can Tribute This Card, Special Summon 2 Heraldic Beast Monsters from your Hand with Different Type's and Attributes, then your opponent draws 2 cards. You Cannot Normal Summon the Turn you activate this effect.**

 **Heraldic Beast Phoenix Fire/Winged-Beast/Level 4/1200 ATK/1700 Def**

 **If this Card is Sent to the Graveyard by being detached from an Xyz Monster you Control you can Special Summon this Card, If it is Special Summoned this way you can treat it as 2 Xyz Materials for the Xyz Summon of a Psychic Type Xyz Monster. You Can Only Use This Effect Once Per Duel.**

 _ **Heraldic Beast Wild Boar Earth/Beast/Level 4/1800 ATK/1500 Def**_

 _ **When a Psychic Type Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material. That monster can make a second attack during each battle phase, and it cannot be destroyed by card effects.**_

 **Heraldic Beast Mole Earth/Beast/Level 4/800 ATK/1400 Def**

 **If this card is in your Graveyard and the only Monster you Control is an Xyz Monster (Max 1), you can Detach an Xyz Material from that Monster to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. You Can Only Use This effect Once Per Turn.**

 **Heraldic Beast Falcon Wind/Winged Beast/Level 4/1500 ATK/1000 Def**

 **Reveal this Card in your Hand; Send The Top card of your Deck to the Graveyard, If it is a Earth Beast Type Heraldic Beast Monster Special Summon This Card, Otherwise Banish This Card.**

 **Overlay Greed Spell/Normal**

 **Detach all Overlay Units from a Face Up Xyz Monster you Contorl, Draw Cards Equal to the to the Number of Overlay Units Detached, Then Skip Your Turn's Battle Phases equal to the Number of Card's Drawn.**

 _ **Ultimate Medallion Art Spell/Normal**_

 _ **Target three Heraldic Beast Monsters with different names in your Graveyard. Special Summon them, Immediately after this effect resolves, Xyz Summon one Psychic Type Xyz Monster using only those monsters you control as Xyz Materials.**_

 **Demonic Medallion - Chaos Arms Psychic/Light/Rank 4/2400 ATK/1600 Def**

 **Cannot be Destroyed in Battle Except by Dimension Dragon Monsters.**

 **This Card is uneffected by all effects of Monster's you Control.**

 **When This Card is Xyz Summoned Target 1 Face-Up Xyz Monster on The Field; That Monster's Name Becomes Unkown, it Cannot Attack or be Attacked, it Cannot Activate it's Effect, is uneffected by all card effects and cannot be tributed, Then This Card's Name Becomes Treated as the Targeted Monsters and it gains its effect.**

 **Constellarnova Trap/Normal**

 **Banish 1 Constellar Xyz Monster from your Graveyard; Target 1 Card on the Field, Return it to the Deck.**

 **Mirai Zero - Medallion Kazexal Warrior/Light/Rank 0/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **3 Rank 4 Light Xyz Monsters with 2000 ATK or more**

 **?**


	6. And Now For Something Completely Differe

**AN: Major Change 4/14 Name Changed from Kazuma Trafalgar to Ryoken Shouji**

 **Chapter 5.5** _ **A**_ **: And Now For Something Completely Different**

I was awoken to hear Shuzo's slightly more chipper sounding voice than usual

"Good Morning Class!" Shuzo says cheerfully.

"Wait...didn't we already do this episode?" I asked with a tilt of my head a giant ? mark floating over my head.

"Now you may be thinking to yourselves, "Principle, Why Are You Teaching Class Today" Shuzo states before laughing, "As it turns out I'm the only staff member in this entire school isn't that great?" he says laughing awkwardly.

"So Yuya, We're part of of your fruit salad of friendship right?" Sora asks pointing to himself and I.

"Believe me, I'll have to think about it." Yuya says in an annoyed tone.

"What fruit am I?" Sora inquires.

"I think you like like a Blue Pineapple." I say throwing in my two cents.

"Keep talking to me, and you'll be the genus that goes extinct!" Yuya snaps out annoyed.

"Hey no arguing in class, I will send a note home to your parents." Shuzo warns the three of us.

"Jokes on You, I have no Parents!" I laugh.

"Hey Dad, I was actually hoping you could tell us about Xyz Summoning." Yuzu asks.

"No Interrupting the lecture either, your parents will be getting a note too young lady!" Shuzo warns his daughter.

"So you're essentially writing a note to yourself." Yuzu mutters under her breath.

"Would he read it in a split personality style." I say scratching my head.

"Don't try to play mind games with me, I'm to smart for you." Shuzo says before there's a knock at the door, "Ooh Ooh Someone's Here Someones Here!" he says running out of the room on all fours.

"Well That was F**king weird." I mutter to myself pausing for a second really a F**ing censor beep why now they didn't happen before.

-AVA-

"Hi, I'm a Crazy Bi**h Lady from LDS Duel School, and I'm here to talk to YOOOU about some very important business." Crazy Bi**h Lady introduces with a nails on chalkboard voice.

"Well It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bi**h" Shuzo says happily., "What would you like to discuss?" he asks.

"Something oh so very important, I must explain it to you in the most direct and dignified way I possibly can." Crazy Bi**h Lady says bore hopping up now in a cheer leader outfit with LDS on the shirt and yellow Pom Poms, "I'm gonna buy your school, HEY!" she says making a pump with one of the Pom Poms, "It will belong to me, HEY!"

"No way, you can't let her buy this school it means a lot to all of us and your the best principal ever." Yuya pleads with Shuzo.

"I'm still writing a note to your Mom Yuya." Shuzo tells him.

Yuya calmly stands up and slowly looks at Crazy Bi**h Lady, "BUY IT, BUY IT NOW!" he tells her.

"Ahh mutiny, a second favorite to futile resistance." Crazy Bi**h Lady says smiling.

"Now you listen here Lady, we may be a low budget Duel School with no air conditioning, indoor plumbing and absolutely no intelligent students." Shuzo says.

"Oi I'm definitely not an unintelligent Stuu...wait we have no indoor plumbing then where did I just take a S**t it seems so white and porcelain." I asked.

"That was a Flower Vase and you used my Fan and Toilet Paper!" Yuzu says with a tic mark on her face holding up a dirty Fan.

"But we are still a proud school and there's nothing you can do to take that away from us." Shuzo states.

"Can't exactly get taken away what you idiots don't have." I comment.

"The time for talk is over we demand action, we demand the right to defend ourselves!" Shuzo challenges Crazy Bi**h Lady.

"All right Dorks bring it on!" Crazy Bi**h lady says before she suddenly had 3 people behind her.

"Woah where did they come from?" I asked in shock.

"They were their the whole time." Yuya states.

"Really?" I say blinking in surprise.

"I have brought with me three students from Leo Duel School who serve no purpose in this fanfiction other then to remind everyone how you can summon from the Extra Deck in a card game, we'll have three duels, best two out of three wins." Crazy Bi**h Lady states.

"Sounds good to me." Sora says cheerfully

"Without further ado, I would like to introduce the Xyz Guy, the Synchro Guy, and the Fusion Girl

I scoffed, "Please with Sora and myself here, as well as Serena later on, oh and Crow and Jack from the Synchro Dimension and Shun and Yuto from Xyz also Zarc's Integration Summon we already have enough reminders of the Extra Deck, the only really useful member of that trio is Fusion Girl as a Friends with Benefits Girl if needed" I state, "Oh and a shipping for Yuzu as Well." I add as an afterthought jerking my thumb to Yuzu.

"S-Self Insert!" Yuzu stutters out deep red.

"Dude it's like….totally nice to meet y'all, we should like get together maaan, under the staaars." Xyz Guy says with a distant vacant look.

"Are you F**king high?" I can't help but ask.

"Only on Staaaar Power." Xyz Guy says.

"Don't worry guys with me in your corner we'll win for sure." Sora says.

"Dii.." Yuya begins before I shove him down.

"Me, Me I'm first Dibs Dibs times infinity!" I call out.

"Ohh for the love of Blow Pops." Sora says stamping his foot huffing.

"All Right Self Insert, Let's see who you'll be facing." Crazy Bi**h Lady says as a drum rolls by.

"I was not expecting a literal drum roll." I say blinking.

"Ahh wait come back." A Girl with light brown hair with a yellow headband in the and honey eyes wearing a uniform yells chasing after it.

"Was that….Ritsu from K-on?" I ask a bit stunned.

"Come Back Pyuu." A girl with Pink Hair and sheep horns wearing a pink outfit calls out chasing after the drum as well.

"And Moa from Show By Rock, What the F**k is with these cameos?" I asked no one.

"Where are these girls coming from?" Sora Asks.

"I have no idea." I admit.

"Got It." I hear off in the distance as a fanfare is heard.

"Xyz Guy!" Crazy Bi**h Lady Says.

"Wait what were we talking about." I ask having gotten lost.

"Hey, Hey Guys Self Inserts so screwed." Futoshi laughs.

"F**k you Fatty, you just made my S**t List!" I snap back.

"You shut your fat mouth." Tatsuya says.

I snorted, "H-his voice it's like Pica's its so high."

"A Star studded duel deserves a star studded field!" Shuzo says.

I look around, "ooh look at all the pretty lights."

"Now I can Xyz Summon nice and proper, I'm gonna kick you gluteus maximus." Xyz Guy says

"Yeah right that's about as likely as me actually publishing a One Piece Fanfiction with the Self Insert Character I made for the series and completing it." I say now sitting in a beach chair sipping on a fruit juice wearing a tie dye shirt and a straw hat.

"Hey give me back my hat!" A voice yells out as i'm hit by a fist rocketing out before it grab's the hat and retracts back to the body 10 feet away, Hpfh" Luffy huffs hopping out the now broken wall.

I huffed, "Really..."

"Hi Mister." Luffy's voice echoes from outside.

"Hello there, I'm in this parody chapter also too, but shh shh shh don't tell Self Insert or Yuya." Reiji tells Luffy.

"Ahh so It's a Mystery Chapter well I'm off the find meat bye." Luffy says running off.

"Just hurry up and do your Xyz so I can finish up." I say annoyed my hat was taken.

"Be careful what you wish for dude, I Overlay like two of my Super Stellar Monsters and Xyz Summon Constellar Ptolemy M7!" Xyz Guy says, "Now you get to feel the true power, of the staaars." he says.

"If you say Stars...One More Time." I say my eyebrow twitching.

"Ssssss." Xyz Guys starts.

"Don't." I warn.

"Stars." Xyz Guy Finishes.

I take a slow deep breath and let it out, a loud crack is heard, deep within Yuya's Soul Zarc winces in pain as well as four boys across the dimensions who share the same face all cover their balls protectively.

"I'm seeing staars." Xyz Guy stutters out wobbling as three Constellar Omegas circle his head before he faints.

"I warned you." I say walking off.

"You just got lucky, this next duel will have you singing the blues." Crazy Bi**h Lazy says.

"So you think you know a thing or two about music huh, I call dibs on the next duel." Yuzu says.

"Am I ever gonna get a turn." Sora pouts.

I ruffle his hair, "Next Time Buddy." I tell him.

"Yuzu will be facing the Fusion Girl" Crazy Bi**h Lady says.

"Woo Hoo Cat Fight!" I cheer out.

"They say card games are supposed to be fun I had fun once, I was PAINFUL!" Fusion Girl says in an emo tone.

"Let's give our little princesses a proper setting." Shuzo says activating the field.

"Dad is this castle from castle from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic?" Yuzu asks.

"Affirmative!" Shuzo says to Yuzu.

"Nice." I say as we high five each other.

"You and I are gonna have a little talk later." Yuzu mutters embarrassed.

"Oi don't diss My Little Pony it's a great show, Fluttershy is my Pony Waifu in that series." I say defending it.

Everyone gives me a weird look.

"...What?" I asked.

"You have Problems Man." Yuya says.

"Ahh Females, they'll never understand our manliness." Shuzo says to me.

"I know." I say nodding in agreement.

"I hope you're ready to lose." Fusion Girl tells Yuzu

"Are you kidding, my percussion will leave you a concussion!" Yuzu retorts.

"Take your clothes off!" I yell at them.

"I had a concussion once, it was amazing." Fusion Girl says blissfully.

"Then you'll Love the beat down you'll be getting from my Mozart." Yuzu says summoning her monster.

"I banish my three Gem Knights and Fusion Summon Gem Knight Master Diamond, they say diamonds are a girl's best friend unfortunately they're about to become your worst nightmare." Fusion Girl says summoning as well.

"These are the worst strippers ever." I grumble under my breath.

"So who shall win this most feminine of card games?" Gongenzaka asks in a very deep Samurai Voice.

Sora Scoffs, "Yuzu's gonna win obviously"

"Fifty Bucks on Fusion Girl." Yuya says without hesitation.

"Yuya, your lack of faith in your friends is appalling." Gongenzaka says

"Yeeaaah Yuzu already Lost." I say as she is blasted back into the wall, "Huh so Yuzu goes Commando who knew." I comment at the blast lightly flipped up her skirt.

"Ah Twld Yew!" Yuya taungs Gongenzaka who has a horror face.

"Let's have ourselves a nice little tie breaker… and by that I mean your going down!" Crazy Bi**h Lady says.

"And Finally the time has come for me to step in and save the day." Sora says

"What was that word again uhh Dibs." Gongenzaka interrupts.

Sora looks at me, "We're F**ked."

"Indeed we are." I say with a nod.

"So I guess that leaves me that's so amazing I hope we have go have a splendid and civil card game." Synchro Guy Says.

"What is wrong with your teeth." I ask.

"Unfortunately we couldn't get the rights to use the Keyblade Graveyard so your stuck with the boring Katana one instead." Shuzo says activating the field.

"F**kers!" I grumble out.

"You seem like a friendly lad, this card game is going to be fun." Gongenzaka says.

"I will rip the testicles right out of your vagina" Synchro Guy says animalistically.

"What a Charming Fellow." Gongenzaka says with a smile.

"I Synchro Summon XX-Saber Gottoms, my Synchro Monsters will eviscerate you." Synchro Guy says summoning his Monster out.

"Come On Noboru, you can do it!" Yuzu cheers.

"It's gonna end in a draw calling it now." Yuya says.

"What are you the Writer of this Parody Fiction?" Yuzu asks Yuya.

"No that's Self Insert." Yuya says pointing at me.

"All Right you little ****! You sons of a ****ng **** **** ****! For not letting my cure little Kouhai play a card game I'm going to tear off your **** and shove them right up your **** **** **** **** and then **** **** **** **** **** on your **** **** **** **** with **** **** **** in the **** **** and **** **** **** **** **** your **** **** **** so you can stick your little Samurai Duel and Shove it right up your F**king A**!... F**k!" I rant out before a massive explosion happens, "What just happened?" I asked

"You caused the Censor to overload and blow out." Yuya says.

"Are you Fucking Serious?" I ask with a raised eyebrow in disbelief before pausing, "Yay I can curse again."

"LANGUAGE!" Captain America says bashing me on the head.

"Oww Fucking Really!" I growl out hitting my head.

"Language!" Captain America Says again.

"Get out of my Fucking Story Gramps." I snap back as he leaves

Synchro Guy and Gongenzaka are blown back.

"Ah Tewld Yew! Yuya says.

"Pity we couldn't have a fair battle, I do hope we may yet have one in the future in the future." Synchro Guy says.

"What the F**k is with his personality?" I ask myself before pausing, "Ahh F**k they fixed the F**king Censor already…..S**t" I grumble out.

"This Three on Three ended quite evenly, all of the participants fought very hard" Shuzo says before snorting, "So ah what do you say we call this little dispute off and just go home happy?" he asks Crazy Bi**h Lady.

"How Cute you thought I was planning to call this off, I'm still buying your school ha ha haha ha ha." Crazy Bi**h Lady says in a sing song voice.

"F**k You!" Shuzo retorts.

Yuya walks up with his goggles over his eyes his head down.

"Yuya, if if makes you feel any better, you don't have to be my man slaa.. Wait did we make this joke already?" Yuzu asks.

"No this was the first we said that, still that was some kinky S**t you told us Yuzu. So who's the S and who's the M in your little BDSM Sex Roleplays between you and Yuya?" I say with a grin leaning in, "Or do you prefer lanky dark haired teens."

"B-BAKA, BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Yuzu screeches out whacking me with her fan.

I look up at Yuzu…."This is only mildly annoying at best." I tell her.

"I love it when I win." Crazy Bi**h Lady says.

"Now Now Mommy remember what I told you, your not allowed to pick on others without my consent" Reiji says as he walks around the corner as the light strikes his shiny ankles and gets reflected out the window.

"MY EYES!" Is heard being yelled from outside followed by a Wilhelm scream.

"Reiji it happened again." Crazy Bi**h Lady says.

"Just ignore it Mommy." Reiji says looking at Yuya as he turns around.

"Come On this is the very first time the hero and his rival have crossed paths after the… rivalhasbeenstalkinghimfordaysokayweeks." Reiji says rapid firly, "This Scene needs a little more Emphasis don't you think" he asks me

I sigh, "Fine."

Reiji walks around the corner a pink background behind him the horn jazz song that's used to imply sexual scenes is playing, Yuya spins around slowly as Reiji slowly removes his hood as His and Yuya's Eyes lock gazing into each others Soo…

"No No Not like that, something a bit more Epic." Reiji interrupts

"Ahh Okay Then how about…" I say.

Reiji walks around the corner taking off his hood and flicks his hair, "My Little Pony My Little Pony What is friendship all about." plays.

"You're just fucking with me aren't you?!" Reiji asks annoyed.

"Indeed I am." I admit crossing my arms.

"Whatever." Reiji says looking at Yuya, "I have been looking forward to this moment for a long time Yuya." he tells him.

"Yuya can not speak with you right now he's having a bad case of The Feels." Gongenzaka says.

"Oh No Not The Feels the most deadly of standardish diseases." I say dramatically.

"Oh those darn feels." Sora says sarcastically.

"No Yuya is perfectly fine." Reiji says boredly.

"No he isn't he needs lots of hugs and kisses!" Gongenzaka protests.

Yuya scoffs, "What you thought I was sad about all this?" He asks rhetorically "Hah the crazy lady can buy the school for all I care." he admits.

"Uhh no one is buying anything until you and I have a card game." Reiji interrupts Yuya.

"But Reeeiiiji." Crazy Bi**h Lady whines.

"Okay no buts or your going home without any allowance mom." Reiji warns his mother.

"Oh you never let me have any fun." Crazy Bi**h Lady says huffing.

"Bring it on Mr. Shiny Ankle!" Yuya taunts Reiji.

"Hmm this stranger looks familiar I could probably look him up and find out more about him." Shuzo mutters to himself, "Nah I'm just gonna order Pizza" he says dialing the phone.

"Hi thank you for calling Domino Pizzaria what can I get you this evening?" The Caller answers.

"Yes uhh make me one with everything." Shuzo says.

"Make that 2." I imput.

"S**t a couple of Buddhists." The Caller grumbles, "Hold Please." he tells us as a song about Holding for Pizza plays.

A Circus Fanfare plays the Action Field is Activated.

"The Circus Field my Favorite." Yuya says chipperly.

"A Field befitting a spectacle such as this." Reiji tells Yuya, "I activate three spell cards that are going to severely damage my own life points during my standby phase, Yaaay for Masochism." he says activating the cards,

"I know a Devil Fallen Hybrid who would get along great with you." I comment.

"Wow..what a dumbass." Yuya says in disbelief.

"In exchange they allow me to combine my D/D Cerberus and D/D Lilith to Fusion Summon D/D/D Temujin!" Reiji declares.

"D/D/D?" Yuya asks.

"D/D/D/" Reiji says with a nod.

"D/D/D?" Yuzu asks.

"D/D/D." Sora says with a bored sigh.

"D/D/D." Futoshi questions.

"GET OUT OF MY LABORAHTORY!" Gongenzaka yells.

"Ha haha Hahahahaha, Ha Haha Hahahahaha" I laugh maniacally.

Shuzo is still sitting there with the Song Playing.

"Any Last Words before I start decimating you?" Reiji asks adjusting his Glasses.

"Yeah Elton John called he wants his glasses back" Is Yuya's witty retort

"Oh hahaha" Reiji laughs sarcastically.

"Hey I could of said Seto Kaiba wanted his face back." Yuya admits.

"I beg your pardon?" Reiji asks confused.

"Yeah I mean, you look just like him have you ever seen your own face lately." Yuya asks

I looked at Reiji for a moment before nodding, "I slightly see it." I admit as Reiji runs his fingers over his face.

"I see no similarities." Reiji states.

I leaned back a bit freaked out, "How the f**k did you see no similarities all you did was run your fingers across your face do you have one of those parasites that give that creepy hand creature from that one show." I ask a bit concerned.

"Come On, What are you his Son or?" Yuya asks striking an I'm right pose.

"I am not Seto Kaiba's Son." Reiji denies.

"Prove me Wrong." Yuya challenges him.

"I believe I shall." Reiji says adjusting his glasses, "Mommy did you and Seto Kaiba ever F**k? He asks Crazy Bi**h Lady.

"Yes." Crazy Bi**h Lady answers right away.

"There you see straight from the Horse's Moouu...what?" Reji stops auto replying realizing what was said.

"And believe me it was the most horrendous experience of my life, Ahh Seto he was High School sweetheart." Crazy Bi**h Lady tells us.

"Did any of us Ask for this." I question.

"No it's just a way to squeeze in a Seto cameo for the fans." Sora says.

"Ahh" I say with a nod.

"But unfortunately his love for trading cards vastly out weight his love for me." Crazy Bi**h Lady tells us.

I snorted, "Yeah it was his love for trading cards and not at all how you look like a F**king ugly hag making Seto rather date a third rate duelist like Joey then You, what was he even awake or did you drug him and knock him out when you two did it." I muttered.

"So I tried getting revenge the best way I know how, Buying his School." Crazy Bi**h Lady tells us.

I slowly raised my finger and opened my mouth to make a counter argument before I slowly lowered my finger and closed my mouth That was just so stupid I couldn't find an argument.

"But Fusion Girl here lost in a Duel against Jaden so I never got the change." Crazy Bi**h Lady admits.

"That was the most humiliating Duel of my life, and I loved every minute of it!" Fusion Girl says.

"Because you lost with a semi meta deck against a inconsistent as f**k deck that runs Neo Spacians?" I asked.

"And that's how I got my life long hobby of Buying Schools." Crazy Bi**h Lazy finishes.

"Uhh how does that have anyway to Do with what Reiji asked?" I question getting a long pause.

"Uhh. Can we just go back to the duel please?" Reiji asks breaking the Silence.

"Yeah." Yuya says right away.

"So what do you have that can contend with my D/D/D Monsters?" Reiji asks Yuya.

"I have Arbok!" Yuya says summoning the Snake Pokemon

"Arbok!" Arbok cries out.

"This is Yugioh not Pokemon Tcg" I remind them.

"Oh hey you didn't summon the Hippo for once." Reiji points out.

"Huh?" Yuya says weird out.

"Uhh Nothing.. N-Never mind I'm not stalking you." Reiji says badly changing the subject.

"So what do you have up your sleeve?" Yuya asks Reiji, "Besides your Intimidating Fusion Monster there." he quickly corrects

"As the Main Rival he probably has all the Summon Methods." I imput.

"See for yourself I now Tune my two of my Monsters to Synchro Summon DDD Alexander and the fun doesn't stop there because Alexander and Temujin allow me to revive two Monsters

From my Graveyard, with them I now Overlay and Xyz Summon DDD Caesar." Reiji says summoning out two more monsters.

"I called it." I say cheerfully.

"No one said you didn't" Yuzu points out.

"Just give me this." I say with a pout.

"My Caesar is itching to swing his blade, your Arbok will make for some nice target practice" Reiji tells Yuya.

"Is there any way I could appeal to your better sense of Judgment and persuade you to spare him?" Yuya pleads with Reiji.

"No." Reiji says without hesitation.

"But I.." Yuya protests.

"No." Reiji denies him.

"Do you wanna build a Snowman?" Yuya sings.

"Just Let it Go" I tell Yuya as Caesar cleaves Arbok in half destroying it.

"All right you Forced my Hand Pendulum Summon Go!" Yuya says in a chipper voice.

"Wow that was a complete personality change." I say having slight whiplash.

"I Summon my Odd-Eyes" Yuya says.

"Rawr!" Odd Eyes says in a cute tone.

"And James Earl Jones." Yuya finishes.

"I Am your Father!" James Earl Jones says.

"Huh I thought he would of said something Lion King related with the Lion Form of the Monster." I comment to myself.

"Beat that why don't ya!" Yuya taunts Reiji.

"Keep your word sweet Yuya because you'll soon be eating them." Reiji warns Yuya, "I load the Pendulum Scale with DD Magical Astronomer Galilei and Kepler." he says setting the Scales.

"What...No It Can't be that's not true That's Impossible!" Yuya protests.

"Search your Feelings Yuya you know it to be true." Reiji tells Yuya, "Now say hello to the destroyer of worlds, the immortal conqueror I Pendulum Summon King DeDeDe" he says summoning out the antagonist of Kirby

"King DeDeDe, That's the most powerful card in all of Duel Monsters." I say in shock.

"This is Impossible!" Yuya denies venehmitly.

"Prepare yourself for a fate worse than a run by fruiting Yuya Sakaki" Reiji warns him.

"What do you want Frank?" Crazy Bi**h Lady asks the Assistant as he whispers into his ear.

"Reiji we have to leave the writer is starting to write the cannon chapter of this story and we have to make sure your beautiful face looks good for your debut." Crazy Bi**h Lady tells him.

"Mother I am in the middle of a Duel, or rather I am at the End of the Duel because I'm about to win so surely you can wait a few seconds." Reiji says before correcting himself.

"I'll buy you a Sakura Latte at Starbucks" Crazy Bi**h Lady bribes Reiji.

"Sugar Free Decaf?" Reiji asks.

"Sugar Free Decaf." Crazy Bi**h Lady agrees.

"Okay Coming." Reiji says hopping Down from the Trapeze.

"W-Wait where do you think you're going." Yuya calls after Reiji.

"It just occurred to me that I have more important matters to attend to than card games, seriously I have a career what the hell am I doing here?" Reiji says making an excuse.

Yuya mutters incoherently.

"Oh that reminds we haven't been properly introduced I'm Reiji Akaba if your not to busy perhaps we can sit down have a little chat sometime." Reiji offers Yuya.

"Under the Staaars." Xyz Guy states.

"Shut up." Reiji snaps.

"I'd like the sit down and have a drink and chat with you, maybe in the canon story of this fic we can get together and have a nice hot drink, maybe even play a nice calm tabletop game like I did with Sora in chapter 4?" I offer him.

"I'd like that." Reiji admits.

"Then I'll see you in the Cannon Story." I say as he walks off.

"Are you Okay Yuya?" Shuzo asks having hung up the phone.

"I come here just wanna have a normal day but no some lady comes in and wants to but the school and makes us do cards games and kaiba face comes in and plays a card games and he Pendulum Summons and then he has to leave." Yuya whines before running off crashing into me causing me to hit my head hard against the wall.

I held up my hand as my fingers went blurry to my vision, "Well guess this Parody Moment was over it was fun while it lasted I'll see you guys in the Canon Version when I wake up again, oh and since I won't ever do this in the canon story just to give those that review comment asked for it fuel." I say walking up to Yuzu and kissing her deep on the lips for several seconds, when we separate there's a trail of drool between us and Yuzu is Bright Red everyone staring at us in shock.

"Bye!" I say cheerfully as I fall unconscious.

-ArcV-

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed this small little joke chapter in the spirit of April 1st. If you haven't got a chance to check it out and are interested I have a small poll on my page about a second Self Insert that I'd write along Side Dragon of Zero this time using a Non Card Game Anime**


	7. Chapter 6: Where Pendulum Evolves To

**This Chapter is a merger of the last chapter and the one re titled to its new one**

Chapter 5: Where Pendulum will evolve to.

I woke up my eyes fluttering a few times looking up at the roof of the School, my head was throbbing and no I don't mean that one.

I realized I was laying down on the bench we had outside Dueling area

"Ryoken your awake." Ayu says hugging me.

I rub her head, "Hey squirt, yeah I'm fine." I say kindly, "How long was I out feels like it's been about 3 Months." I yawn out.

"It's been 45 Minutes." Sora deadpans

"Are you sure your okay?" Yuya questions.

I nod sitting up not feeling strong enough to stand yet, "Yeah that Summon just took a lot of Dueling Energy from me, I'm still not used to it." I tell them.

"What was that?" Sora questions me.

I looked at him, "Xyz Evolution?" I asked him

"Yeah." Sora says with a nod.

I shrugged, "To be honest I'm not fully sure myself I just sorta rolled with it." I tell him

"Aww I was hoping you could tell me about that "Pow" Cool Summon" Sora puts

I laugh ruffling his hair, "Tell ya what if I fully figure it out I'll try and figure out a way to teach you that Summon with Fusion." I tell him before I look at Yuzu sitting there looking depressed, "Did you lose?" I ask her.

"Yeah." Yuzu says sadly hanging her head.

"You lost cause your heart wasn't in it and you got distracted by a reflection." I say bluntly

Yuzu looks at me in surprise, "How did you know?"

"Did you?" I say avoiding the question.

"Y-Yeah." Yuzu admits sadly.

I gently put my hand on her shoulder and grip it lightly making her look at me, "Hey it's okay I may have said some harsh words to you but that was only to motivate you, you did your best and that's all that counts." I say pulling her in for a gentle hug.

"Thanks Ryokun." Yuzu says accepting the hug.

"Come on let's give our last Duelist our support." I tell her gently breaking the hug.

"Alright." Yuzu smiles looking better as we turn to watch the Duel.

"This is the end!" Yaiba shouted as a giant energy beam shot at Gongenzaka its seems I woke up just at the end of their duel.

"I activate Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon's effect from the graveyard!" Gongenzaka yells in counter as a card ejects from his Grave.

"That's another card I sent to the graveyard!" Yaiba says in shock.

"When there are no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, I can banish this card to negate your card effects damage" Gongenzaka explains as Soulbang appears on the field and absorbs the blast.

"The damage that I reflected back is negated!" Yaiba Tchs out.

"That's not all, All our monsters are destroyed, and we both take damage equal to their total Level multiplied by 100 points!" Gongenzaka says with a smirk, "

"What?" Everyone says in shock.

"So he tied." I mutter under my breath.

"The total Level is 33." Yaiba says.

"3300 points of damage!" Gongenzaka states as Soulbang explodes sending them both flying back. (Yaiba: 0) (Gongenzaka:0) (DRAW!)

"So this is…" Futoshi says in shock.

"A Draw?" Ayu finishes as the Action Field turns off.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya calls out running up to his downed friend, "Are you okay, pull yourself together." he says helping him sit up.

"I'm sorry, my Gongenzaka Immovable Duel style wasn't able to defeat him." Gongenzaka says.

"What are you blathering about, you did your best and that's all that matters." I say walking up to the two.

"Thanks Ryoken" Gongenzaka says with a peaceful smile.

"Ryoken's right, only you could've pulled off a draw, Gongenzaka you believed in your deck, and I witnessed its power." Yuya says giving his friend a supportive smile.

"After three matches, it's 1 win, 1 loss, 1 draw, Chairwoman Akaba, you said that you would take this school if your won the tree-match contest, but it's a draw, so please leave." Shuzo tells Himika Akaba.

"What are you talking about?" Himika asks in an annoyed tone, "This duel must settle matters, there is no such thing as a draw!"

"Sore Loser." I cough under my breath.

"But the duel ended in a draw." Shuzo points out.

"We'll have overtime, The two winners will duel each other, okay?" Himika counters.

"You can't do whatever you like!" Shuzo protests.

I sigh and adjust my duel disk on my arm.

"Looks like you want to battle." Himika says looking at me.

I shrugged, "Not really, I just want to finish this boring match as I have literally a million better things to do then entertain you LDS weaklings." I comment.

"W-Weaklings?!" Himika stammerse in shock.

I nod, in fact I'll give your group a Handicap, Me vs the 3 of them." I say pointing at Hokuto, Masumi, and Yaiba.

"Seriously?!" Yuya says in shock.

Himika blinks at my challenge before composing herself, "Hmph very well if you wish to lose I won't object."

"We will each have 4000 Life Points and no one can attack until everyone has had 1 Full Turn, the Order will go Hokuto, Masumi, Yaiba, then Me, deal?" I lay out the terms.

"Hah it's like your trying to give us the win." Hokuto scoffs.

"Ryoken are you sure about that?" Yuzu asks unsure.

I nod, it won't take long." I say with a thumbs up as the four of us walk into the duel area.

"No Action Field" I tell Shuzo as I reach behind my back.

"If your sure." Shuzo says in an unsure tone.

I nod, "Positive." I say pulling out my Deck, "DECK SET!" I call out slamming the cards into the holder and throwing out my arm activating the blade.

"DUEL!" All four of us cry out. (Ryoken: 4000) (Hokuto: 4000) (Masumi: 4000) (Yaiba: 4000)

"As per your desires I shall go first, My Turn." Hokuto says, "I Normal Summon Constellar Pollux." he says placing his Monster on the Disk as it appears on the field. (Constellar Pollux, Level 4, 1700 ATK) "Then with my Monster's effect I can Normal Summon and Additional Constellar Monster, so come forth Constellar Kaus." he calls out his second Monster. (Constellar Kaus, Level 4, 1800 ATK)

"Here it comes." I mutter under my breath.

"I Activate Kaus' effect, Up to twice per turn I can raise or Lower a Constellar Monster's Level by 1, I raise Pollux and Kaus to Level 5." Hokuto declares. (Constellar Pollux: Level 4 - Level 5) (Constellar Kaus: Level 4 - Level 5) "Now I take my Level 5 Constellar Pollux and Constellar Kaus and Overlay!" he cries out as the network opens and his monsters fly in. ""Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!" (Constellar Pleiades, Rank 5, 2500 ATK)

"From my Hand I activate the effect of Heraldic Beast Trinity Wing." I interject calmly, "When my Opponent Special Summons a Monster from the Extra Deck, I can Special Summon this card from my Hand in Attack Position, Come." I say slapping the card onto the Disk (Heraldic Beast Trinity Wing, Level 4, 0 ATK) "And before you even think about using Pleiades Effect to return it to my hand, Trinity Wing can't be targeted by card effects." I state.

"Tchh well no matter, it only has 0 ATK, I set 2 Cards and End my Turn." Hokuto says setting his reverse cards.

"In that case it's my turn, Draw!" Masumi says drawing her card, "I activate Gem Knight Fusion, from my hand I use Gem-Knight Obsidian and Gem-Knight Garnet as Fusion Material." she says as her two monsters enter the Fusion Vortex, "Black knight of combat and chaos, Orange gentle glow, combine your sheen and pave way for a new jewel, Fusion Summon, Come Forth Level 8 Gem-Knight Zirconia. (Gem-Knight Zirconia, Level 8, 2900 ATK)

"From my Hand I activate a Second Copy of Heraldic Beast Trinity Wing and Special Summon it." I interject Summoning the Monster. (Heraldic Beast Trinity Wing, Level 4, 0 ATK)

"The Effect of Gem-Knight Obsidian I sent to my Grave as Fusion Material Activates, When he's sent to the Graveyard I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or Lower Normal Monster, so Revive Gem-Knight Garnet." Masumi declares as her Monster revives. (Gem-Knight Garnet, Level 4, 1900 ATK)

"Next I activate the Effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in my Graveyard, by Banishing Obsidian I add it back to my hand." Masumi says as the spell card ejects from her hand, "And I activate it." she says slipping the Card into the Disk, "I fuse my Gem-Knight Garnet on my Field with Gem Knight Lazuli from my hand." she says as her two Monsters Enter the Vortex, "Orange Gentle Glow, Green Stone that hides a Mysterious Power, in a whirlpool of light bring a new shining radiance, Fusion Summon, Come Forth Level 6 Gem-Knight Ruby. (Gem-Knight Ruby, Level 6, 2500 ATK.)

"Not to bad." I lightly comment.

"Next I activate Gem-Knight Lazuli's Effect, Since it was sent to my Graveyard by a Card Effect, I can add a Normal Monster to my Hand, So I return Gem-Knight Garnet." Masumi says as the card ejects from her Grave and she shows it to me, "I Set 1 Card and End My Turn." she finishes.

"All right my turn, Draw!" Yaiba says drawing his card, I Normal Summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" he says Summoning his Monster. (XX-Saber Boggart Knight, Level 4, 1900 ATK), "Next with his effect I can Special Summon a Level 4 0r Lower X-Saber Monster from my hand, I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, X-Saber Palomuro." he calls out summoning his second monster. (X-Saber Palomuro, Level 1, 200 ATK)

"And strike 3." I mutter under my breath.

"Next from the effect of XX-Saber Faultroll, I can Special Summon him from my hand since I control 2 X-Sabers." Yaiba says Summoning his Monster. (XX-Saber Faultroll, Level 6, 2400 ATK) "Next I Tune my Level 1`X-Saber Palomuro with my Level 4 XX-Saber Boggart Knight." he declares as Palomuro explodes into a star and circles around Boggart Knight as it turns into a row of Stars, "Synchro Summon Come Forth Level 5 X-Saber Wayne!" Yaiba calls out summoning his Synchro Monster.

"And Since you Summoned from your Extra Deck, I can Summon my Third and Final Copy of Trinity Wing from my Hand." I say calling out the final one. (Heraldic Beast Trinity Wing, Level 4, 0 ATK)

"So your planning on going for an Xyz Summon on your turn." Hokuto comments.

"I activate the Effect of X-Saber Wayne." Yaiba says getting our attention back on the Duel, "Since it was Synchro Summoned I can Special Summon a Level 4 or Lower Warrior Type Monster from my Hand, I Summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight." he says as another X-Saber Monster appears. (XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, Level 3, 1300 ATK) "Next I activate the Effect of XX-Saber Faultroll to Special Summon Back X-Saber Palomuro from my Grave." he says as Faultroll sticks it's sword in the ground and Palomuro emerges from the Grave.

I hum to myself checking my fingernails.

"Next I Tune My Level 3 XX-Saber Fulhelmknight with my Level 6 XX-Saber Faultroll" Kaiba declares and Fulhelmknight forms the rings around Faultroll, "Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" he chants out as he Summon's his Monster. (XX-Saber Gottoms' Level 9, 3100 ATK)

"Most Impressive Everyone, you truly are LDS's top." Himika praises.

"Ryoken." The Chibi trip say in worry.

"Ahh We're doomed Ryoken bit off more than he can chew." Shuzo panics.

"I Activate the Effect of Gottoms!" Yaiba declares, "By Tributing Palomuro on my Field I can Discard a Random Card from your hand." he says as Palomuro vanishes from the Field and a card in my hand glows as I discard it lowering my head so my eyes are shadowed.

"I Set One Card an….." Yaiba begins.

"Pathetic" I say coldly my bangs shadowing my eyes.

"He must of realized it was foolish it was to challenge all 3 at once." Himika says confidently but oh so wrong.

"I mean it's pathetic how you though you stood a chance against me with such weak duelists that you call your aces." I say icily, "I Activate Trinity Wing's Effect, When There are 3 of them on my Field I can Xyz Summon." I call out.

"Xyz Summoning During the Opponent's Turn?!" Hokuto says in shock.

Trap Card Activate!" I call out Slamming the last card into my Duel Disk in fury

"A Trap from the Hand?!" Masumi gasps.

"Sigil Medallion, I can activate this from my Hand if my Opponent Controls a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monster, With this card I Special Summon a Heraldic Beast from my Deck, Come Heraldic Beast Skull Stork, Level 4, 1200 ATK) "With His Effect when he's Special Summoned he immediately Summons a Heraldic Beast from my Graveyard, but it's Effects are Negated, its ATK becomes 0 and it can't be used as Xyz Material except for the Summon of a Psychic Type Xyz Monster with a minimum requirement of 3 Xyz Material, Be Reborn Heraldic Beast Unicorn." I call out. (Heraldic Beast Unicorn, Level 4, 1100 ATK - 0 ATK)

"Wow." Yuya says in awe.

"Now Trinity Wing's Effect Resolves, I Overlay My 3 Level 4 Trinity Wing with Heraldic Beast Skull Stork." I Call out as the Four Monsters enter the Overlay Network. "Bloody History the blanks out the noble families, now emerge once more on this chaotic battlefield and bring forth my righteous victory to these pathetic plebeians. "I chant out, "XYZ SUMMON Come Forth Rank 4 Calamity Medallion, Disaster Arms!" I call out summoning my Monster, (Calamity Medallion - Disaster Arms, Rank 4, 0 ATK)

"You Fool, I activate Pleiades Effect, By Detaching 1 Xyz Material I can Return your Monster to Your Hand, Say goodbye to your only hope!" Hokuto laughs as he detaches an Xyz Material And Pleiades Glows.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten." I count out slowly pointing at Pleiades,Hokuto's 2 Set cards, Masumi's 2 Fusion Monsters, her set card, Yaiba's 2 Synchro Monsters and Set Card and Unicorn on my Field as Disaster Arms Vanishes.

"Why is he Counting the Cards?" Gongenzaka asks confused.

"I'm not sure." Yuzu replies.

"Disaster Arm's Effect, When it's Xyz Summoned it destroys all other cards on the field." I cooly state as the light where Disaster Arms vanishes slowly edges outward, "Spells and Trap cards cannot be activated in response to this effect." I inform as the light slowly creeps out engulfing all the cards, "Then all my opponents take Damage equal to the Number of Cards Destroyed times 400." I state coldly.

"Let's see 400 times 10 cards destroyed." Futoshi says trying to do the mental math.

"4000 Life Points each!" Tatsuya yells in shock.

"EHHH!" Everyone yells in shock.

"Shinu." I say coldly as the light explodes sending the LDS Trio flying into the wall.

(Hokuto: 4000 - 0) (Masumi: 4000 - 0) (Yaiba: 4000 - 0) (Ryoken: WIN!)

I put down my arm deactivating my duel disk and walked out sighing.

"Amazing he won in one Turn." Ayu says in awe.

"No, Ryoken never took a turn, it was a Zero Turn Kill." a new voice interjects as everyone turns to see a man in a hoodie walk out form the corner taking off his hood.

'Reiji Akaba!' I think to myself looking at the new commer.

"Your Up Yuya!" I say pushing him on the back making him stumble forward a bit.

"Wait, What are you walking about Ryoken?" Yuya asks confused.

"Technically the Score right now is 2-2 with my 2 wins and Yuzu and Gon's losses." Yuzu and Gongenzaka look downcast when I mention that, "So it's only fair the Heir of You Show's founder win this." I tell him.

"But…" Yuya says unsure putting on his goggles.

"Very well I wanted to face Yuya so I will accept this." Reiji agrees.

"He wore his goggles." Ayu says in concern

"What's up?" Futoshi questions.

"Yuya…" Tatsuya says worried

"Yuya.." Yuzu says also concerned

"The man Gongenzaka knows he was a disappointment, If I won, Yuya wouldn't be facing unnecessary pressure!" Gongenzaka apologizes

"Oh really?" Sora says disbelievingly as he bites some chocolate.

I let out a snort, "What are you all worried about, Yuya's fine." I tell them.

Sora nods, "It doesn't look like he's feeling any pressure at all, it looks like he really wants to battle and is ready to fight" he comments.

"This is the real final match, I promise to win and protect this school and my father's dueling style!" Yuya says in determination.

"Yuya…" Gongenzaka says in happy surprise for his friends determination.

"That's right, Yuya will definitely win, because we have Pendulum Summon on our side!" Futoshi cheers.

"That's right, Pendulum won't lose!" Ayu agrees.

"Your right, just not in the way you think." I say cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Ayu asks tilting her head cutely.

I smirk, "You'll see." is all I say.

"Yuya nor You Show School will lose." Tetsuya protests.

"We'll see about that." Himika interrupts, "You don't know how strong our Reiji is" she brags to us.

"Enough with the cheering contest." Reiji interrupts the banter, "From this point forward, watch our duel in silence." he tells us before he and Yuya go into the Dueling Area.

Yuya and Reiji stare each other off leaking off their Duelist Aura

"He's scary." Ayu says grabbing onto my arm.

I just silently rest my hand on her head in a comforting gesture.

"What's wrong with Yuya?" Yuzu asks looking at Yuya in concern.

"This is his first serious fight." I tell her.

"What do you mean Yuya's fought seriously lots of times." Yuzu asks

I nod, "True but this is the first time he ever had to fight where it would have actual consequences like losing his father's school in this example, sure he dueled for pride like his duel against Strong but this time it's more." I comment.

Gongenzaka nods, "Agreed and that's why Yuya is concentrating on the match." he comments.

"But he's not acting like himself." Yuzu comments worried before putting a determined face on, "Yuya smile!" she calls out as he looks over at us, "You Show School teaches happy and fun entertainment dueling, don't forget your smile!" she tell him.

"Like this!" I say sticking my fingers in Yuzu's mouth and pulling the corners up in a smile, I get a nice whack on the head with her fan from that surprisingly didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

"Smile…" Yuya mutters under his breath in self realization, "She's right entertaining with happiness and fun is my motto, I must never forget that!" he says removing his goggles, "all right, I'll show you, I'll show you the best smile and best dueling!" he says throwing his arms up.

"Hooray!" The other You Show member's cheer.

"I wonder how long that smile is going to last." Himika says with her cocky attitude.

"What should be do about the Action Field?" Yuya asks.

"Choose whatever you like." Reiji says in a casual tone.

Yuya gives a signal to Shuzo telling him it's his call.

Shuzo nods in response before looking silent in thought at his choice, "Yuya, give your best entertainment on the best stage!" he tells Yuya activating the field, "Action Field on, I activate the Field Spell Acrobatic Circus."

The Solid Vision System turns on and transforms the dueling ring into a massive circus.

"Hmm." I make a noncommittal noise.

"Woah." The Chibi Trio says in awe.

"It's a circus!" Sora comments happily, I made a mental note of that tone.

"Yuya is an expert on this field, Principal, you're being chivalrous by helping him!" Gongenzaka comments.

"Not sure if chivalrous would be the word I would use." I muttered under my breath.

"I did everything I could do, The rest is up to you, Yuya!" Shuzo tells our Tomato Duelist.

"Thank you, Principal, an entertainer fulfills the audience's expectations, I'll show everyone a great duel!" Yuya responds in gratitude activating his Duel Disk into standby mode.

"The duelists meet at the battlefield!" Yuzu kicks off the chant.

"Along with their monsters, they'll kick the ground and fly through the ski" Tatsuya continues.

"To move around the field!" Futoshi states.

"Witness dueling's greatest evolution!" Ayu finishes.

"Action!" The four call out.

"DUEL!" Yuya and Reiji call out as the Action Cards scatter. (Reiji: 4000) (Yuya:4000)

"As a reward for letting me choose the field, I'll let you go first." Yuya offers courteously.

"Reward, Let me, I see So that's what you think." Reiji says analyzing Yuya.

"Huh?" Yuya says confused.

"Fine, I accept your offer." Reiji says not dwelling on the matter any further, "It's my turn, I activate three spell cards from my hand, This is the first one." he says holding up a Spell Card, "I activate the Continuous Spell Dark Contract with the Gate!" Reiji announces placing the Spell into his Duel Disk as it shows on his field, "With this card, every time it's my Standby Phase, I take 1000 points of damage." he explains.

Yuya gasps in shock at the steep cost.

"Every time it's his turn… He takes 1000 points of damage?" Yuzu and Gongenzaka say together in shock.

"Once per turn, I can add one Level 4 or below D/D monster from my deck to my hand." Reiji explains his Spell Card's effect as a card ejects from his deck, "I add D/D Cerberus to my hand." he says showing the card.

"D/D?" Futoshi questions.

"Different Dimension, it means it's an alternate dimension." Sora explains

I give Sora a knowing smirk.

"What?" Sora blinks.

"Nothing." I say with a shrug.

"The second spell card is also Dark Contract with the Gate." Reiji says activating his second copy.

"What, that means on his next turn… He'll take 2000 points of damage." Gongenzaka and Yuzu say shocked at the high risk Reiji is putting.

"Just as before, I can add a Level 4 or below D/D monster to my hand, I add D/D Lilith to my hand." Reiji says as another card ejects from his deck and he shows it, "The third Spell Card I activate is the Continuous Spell Dark Contract with the Swamp King, due to this card, I take 1000 points of damage during my Standby Phase." he says activating his Third Contract.

"It's now 3000 points of damage, why is he taking this huge risk?" Yuya mutters to himself.

"Once per turn, Dark Contract with the Swamp King lets me Fusion Summon a Fiend-Type Monster without using Polymerization." Reiji explains.

Sora gasps in shock, Im guessing from the fact that Standard Dimension is capable of a high level Fusion technique like this.

"Fusion Summon without Polymerization?" Yuya asks in shock.

"I fuse D/D Cerberus and D/D Lilith." Reiji announces as Dark Contract with the Swamp King glows and the Fusion Vortex Opens as the monsters enter into it, "Hell's guard dog that bares its fangs, The enchantress who wanders the dark knight Within the swirling light of the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to the new king, Fusion Summon, Be born, D/D/D Flame King Genghis." he chants out clasping his hands together. (D/D/D Flame King Genghis, Level 6, 2000 ATK)

"Incredible" Yuya says in awe at the Summoning.

"He's a Fusion user?" Gongenzaka says surprised.

"But why would he risk so much to summon that monster?" Yuzu questions.

"This time, it's D/D/D Ayu mutters.

"Three D's." Takashi mutters.

"What does that mean?" Futoshi Questions.

I lean back against the wall, "D/D/D, Different Dimension Demon." I say holding up one finger with each word

"Different Dimension Demon." Futoshi parrots.

I nod.

"He's completely different that the others, second only to Ryoken." Sora mutters to himself.

"Hmm?" I say looking at Sora.

"Is he the real deal, but…." Sora mutters lost in his own thoughts.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Reiji says turning our attention back to the duel.

"The two remaining cards in his hand?" Yuya says surprised Reiji set his hand.

"Now he has zero cards in his hand." Yuzu comments.

"Now he's an Infernity Player." I comment cheekily.

"Infernity?" Takashi questions.

I nod, "It was one of the archetypes I used to play a long time ago it revolved around a Handless playstyle to trigger powerful swarming effects." I explain

"Why did you stop playing it?" Ayu questions.

I slip my hands into my pockets, "Simple Power Creep, the deck's play style couldn't keep up with the advancing game, so I passed it on to a good friend who was getting into the game." I half fib as I couldn't say it was sitting back home in my closet in a parallel Universe.

I snort as I notice Reiji adjust his glasses and move is hand around his face.

"What's with his arrogant attitude?" Ayu huffs.

"Since he's battling fourth, that means he's a benchwarmer, he shouldn't be so cocky!" Futoshi says annoyed.

"He is acting cocky, Maybe he's risking taking 300 points of damage because he's underestimating Yuya." Sora comments.

"No way!" Yuzu says surprised.

"How rude to underestimate your opponent, he doesn't deserve to be called a duelist!" Gongenzaka growls.

"Defeat that guy!" Takashi yells out.

"Yeah, Totally take him down!" Ayu cheers.

"Pummel him until it makes me shiver." Futoshi says.

I looked at Futoshi, "Are you a closet Sadist?" I asked him curious.

"What's a Sadist?" Futoshi asks.

I notice Yuzu glaring at my out of the corner of my Eye with the Woman's Devil Aura

"You'll find out on your own one day." I say ruffling his hair.

"Okay, but it's my entertainment dueling that will make you shiver!" Yuya replies taking off running, "My Turn I draw!" he says drawing his card with a rainbow sparkle, "I summon Performapal Whip Snake!" he says slapping a card onto his duel disk. (Performapal Whip Snake, Level 4, 1700 ATK) "Whip Snake's effect activates, Your monster switches it's attack and defense points!" Yuya explains as Whip Viper waves it's tail at Genghis like a Hypnotist Medallion and the Fusion Monster drops its sword. (D/D/D Flame King Genghis: 2000 ATK - 1500 ATK)

"Genghis's attack points decreased!" Ayu cheers out.

"Whip Snake has 1700 attack points, It can now destroy it." Takashi smiles.

"It makes me shiver!" Futoshi says doing his weird dance.

"Let's battle, Whip Snake attacks Flame King Genghis!" Yuya orders his monster.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Dark Contract with the Witch!" Reiji announces pointing dramatically in the air.

"Another Contract?" Gongenzaka says surprised.

"That mean…." Yuzu trails off.

"During my turns Standby Phase, I take 1000 points of damage." Reiji explains the Contracts usual kickback effect, "A Fiend-Type monster on my field gains 1000 attack points." he explains as Yuya looks around for an Action Card.(D/D/D Flame King Genghis: 1500 ATK - 2500 ATK)

"This means Whip Snake's attack won't succeed!" Futoshi says as Yuya picks up an Action Card.

"I activate the Action Card High Dive!" Yuya announces as he lands on the Trapezists Perch, "Whip Snake gains 1000 attack points until the End Phase." he explains as a Trampoline appears and Whip Snake bounces off it. (Whip Snake: 1700 ATK - 2700 ATK)

"Nicely done!" Gongenzaka cheers out.

"He once again… turned the tables!" Takashi and Ayu cheer happily.

"It makes me shiver!" Futoshi dances out.

"Go, Whip Snake, Attack Flame King Genghis!" Yuya orders once again.

Reiji leaps up into the the air and grabs an Action Card, I notice him hit his Duel Disk and he smirks as the attack hits.. (D/D/D Flame King Genghis: 2500 ATK - 1500 ATK)

"He did it!" The Trio cheer.

"Did he really now?" I ask them.

"Huh" The Trio look at me before looking back at the field gasping,

"What's going on?" Futoshi says surprised

"No way!" Takashi gasps as Genshis is unharmed.

"No way…" Yuya mutters in shock as everyone else is stunned.

"I also activated an Action Card, The Action Spell Evasion." Reiji explains.

Yuya grits his teeth frustrated before smiling, "You're pretty skilled." Yuya compliments Reiji.

"No, you're wrong!" Yuzu comments.

"The opponent activated four Contracts, so he'll take 4000 points of damage on his next Standby Phase, In other words" Gongenzaka comments.

"If Yuya ends his turn, his opponent will have 0 life points!" Yuzu adds.

"So Yuya wins?" Ayu asks hopefully.

"That was quick." Futoshi comments.

"He made a strategic mistake." Takashi says relieved.

"Are you sure about that, I don't think he's the type who makes simple mistakes, and right before Whip Snake attacked, I wonder why Genghis's attack points changed from 2500 to 1500." Sora comments.

"No this duel is only beginning, Reiji Akaba won't take any damage." I tell them.

Everyone looks at me, even LDS and the two duelists, "Oh and why do you think that?" Reiji asks me curious.

"Sora lollipop me." I say holding out my hand nodding thanks when he places the candy in my hand and I unwrap it, "First, Reiji Akaba is a highly talented Duelist able to place top in many tournaments and wouldn't make a stupid mistake that would kill him, Second When you grabbed that Action Card I saw you Activate a card which obviously negated the effects of your Contract as Dark Contract with the Witch's 1000 Points boost was lost on Genesis so it obviously negated the Contract and will no doubt destroy them as a way to restore resources, and Third You had a full Spell and Trap card zone before activating it so you needed to make room for the Action Spell so it was obvious that you planned that far ahead." I explain.

"Impressive." Reiji comments with a smirk.

"What's so funny?" Yuya questions.

"My apologies, I was thinking back to then you offered to let me go first, It seems you're a kindhearted person, but that kindness won't help you on the battlefield!" Reiji says pushing up his glasses.

Yuya grits his teeth in frustration.

"You can win if you end your turn, but you're hesitating, that's due to your kindness, I wonder where that weakness will lead." Reiji goads Yuya.

"What is he talking about?" Futoshi questions.

"Don't hesitate, Yuya!" Gongenzaka yells out.

"That's right, Finish him!" Ayu calls out.

"Hurry up and end your turn!" Takashi comments.

"I set one card and end my turn, Whip Snake's effect switched Genghis's attack and defense points, but they now return to normal!" Yuya says after a moment. (D/D/D Flame King Genghis: 1500 ATK - 2000 ATK) "High Dive's effect also ends, so Whip Snake's attack points return to normal." he finishes his End Phase stuff, Due to the effects of your Contracts, you now take 4000 points of damage!" he tells Reiji (Perfomapal Whip Snake: 2700 ATK - 1700 ATK)

"I told you before Reiji Akaba won't take any damage." I say placing the candy in my mouth, "In fact to him such Contracts are mere Trivial Things." I state as the Contracts blow up.

Everyone gasps in shock.

"What happened?" Yuya asks in shock.

"The Contracts are negated, Your friend was right I already activated the Trap card Contract Laundering, Contract Laundering activates by negating the effects of all Contracts, and all Contracts are destroyed during the End Phase." Reiji explains.

"I see, Dark Contract with the Witch was negated, so that's why Genghis's attack points returned to 1500." Sora says looking at me with an analyzing look.

"4000 points of damage were negate!" Gongenzaka says shocked.

I sigh, "Really you guys were shocked by this strategy it's not even that complex." I say placing my hand on my face Lelouch Style.

"And for every card that was destroyed, I draw a card from my deck!" Reiji says drawing 4 new cards.

"So That's my weakness, but even if I won I wouldn't be happy because the audience was looking forward to seeing something awesome from my entertainment dueling.." Yuya mutters to himself, "From your point of view, it might look like a weakness, but I'm going to win my way, by using the entertainment dueling that I learned from my dad!" he says to Reiji speaking a bit louder.

"Wow You knew exactly how that was going to turn out Ryoken." Yuzu comments as everyone looks at me.

"How did you know?" Gongenzaka questions.

"I loved playing strategy games growing up so I learned how to predict my opponent's moves and applied that to Dueling." I tell them.

"Impressive." Sora comments.

"Who do you think will win?" Ayu asks me.

"I can't tell, the scales of fate swing both ways in this duel." I tell them, I notice Reiji and Himika both glance at me with narrowed eyes at the Scale Comment, I just give a Cheeky Grin and a little wave.

"Win using Yusho Sakaki's dueling?" Reiji asks returning his attention to Yuya.

"You know my dad?" Yuya asks.

"Of course we do, your dad is famous." Yaiba laughs.

"As the former Champion who ran away." Hokuto mocks.

"Sil….." Reiji begins to snap before freezing.

"Hokuto...Yaiba." I say purpling looking flames surrounding my body as a massive aura of pressure leaking off me in waves that actually forces the You Show crew onto their knees and gives the window a hairline crack, "Did you just say something?" I say in a sweet tone.

"N-NOTHING!" The Two yell out hugging each other in fear as Masumi and Himika have sweat on their faces.

"I-Idiots." Masumi stammers trying to act cool as I manage to reign myself in.

"My apologies of course I know your father,he's a pioneer who built up Action Duels into the success it experiences today, so I admire him deeply, I'll make you show me the dueling that you inherited from your father, that means I'll have to get serious." Reiji tells Yuya

"Get serious, you weren't serious yet?" Yuya says shocked.

"My turn, I draw!" Reiji says starting his turn, "I summon the Level 3 Tuner Monster D/D Nighthowl!" he says summoning his monster. (D/D Nighthowl, Level 3, 300 ATK)

"That looks like a Dentist's nightmare." I comment.

"Tuner Monster?" Yuya yells out in shock.

"Can it be?" Gongenzaka asks.

"It's time for the main event." Himika comments.

"When it's summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below D/D monster from the graveyard by lowering its attack points to 0, I resurrect D/D Lilith!" Reiji says explaining Nighthowl's effect as the Graveyard Portal Opens in front of Yuya and Lilith emerges.. (D/D Lilith, Level 3, 100 Atk - 0 ATK)

Yuya leaps onto the post in fear.

"Level 3 D/D Nighthowl tunes Level 4 D/D Lilith." Reiji declares as Night Howl and Lilith swing towards each other on the Trapeze swing before Nighthowl's breaks from its teeth and it turns into the Synchro Rings surrounding Lilith, "The roar that cuts through the darkness, gain the speed of a gale and give rise to a new king, Synchro Summon, Be born Level 7 D/D/D Gust King Alexander." he chants out summoning his Synchro Monster.

"Synchro Monster?" Yuya says seeing his first one.

"He can use more than Fusion?" Gongenzaka asks.

"Ten Bucks says he can Use all the summoning methods." I comment.

"Do you mean he can Xyz as Well?" Gongenzaka asks me.

"Maaaaaaaybe." I say dragging out the word.

. "I'm not done, I activate D/D/D Flame King Genghis effect!" Reiji announces, "When another D/D/D monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a D/D monster from the graveyard, Resurrect again, D/D Lilith!" he calls out summoning the monster once again. (D/D Lilith, Level 4, 100 ATK) "D/D/D Gust King Alexander's effect activates, When a D/D monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a D/D monster from the graveyard, recurrect D/D Cerberus!" he calls out as Alexander's cape begins blowing in a wind as the Grave Portal opens and the guardian of the underworld emerges. (D/D Cerberus, Level 4, 1800 ATK)

"Two Level 4 Monsters." I mutter.

"I overlay my Level 4 D/D Lilith and D/D Cerberus!" Reiji announces as his D/D Monsters enter the overlay network.

"What?." Yuya yells out as everyone looks at me in shock.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network, In order to rule all of existence, descend at the world's spire." Reiji chants out.

"This is…." Yuzu says seeing the familiar summon method she saw Yuto using.

"Xyz Summon, Be born, Rank 4 Wave King Caeser!" Reiji calls out as his Xyz Monster appears on the field. (D/D/D Wave King Caeser, Rank 4, 2400 ATK)

"He even uses Xyz Monsters." Sora says shocked a Standard Duelist can master more than one Summon Method.

"He's unbelievable." Gongenzaka says shocked.

"Do you think Yuya will win." Ayu asks me.

I shake my head, "I honestly can't answer that, truthfully If Reiji and I were dueling even then I wouldn't know who would win, he just seems to be outside my scope of prediction." I tell her softly grasping her hand, "But all we need to do is cheer Yuya on with all our hearts." I tell her getting a smile.

"As your friend said earlier, D/D/D stands for Different Dimension Demon, Taste the power of the demon king's that have conquered different dimensions." Reiji tells Yuya getting ready to attack.

-Arc V-

"Let's battle." Reiji says pushing up his glasses, "Flame King Genghis attacks Whip Snake!" he orders as his Fusion King leaps into the air sword raised.

"I activate the Quick Play Spell Hippo Carnival!" Yuya counters as his set card flips open, "I Special Summon three Hippo Tokens in defense position and your monster is only allowed to attack Hippo Tokens!" He states as three… disturbing looking Hippos appear on the field and Genghis attacks destroying one of them. (Hippo Token, Level 1, 0 DEF X 3)

"Note to self apply some eye bleach after this duel." I mutter under my breath..

"All right, he was able to protect Whip Snake!" Tatsuya says happily.

"Nice response, Yuya!" Gongenzaka cheers.

"Next, Gust King Alexander attacks Hippo Token!" Reiji declares continuing his assault as the second token was destroyed, "Alexander's effect now activates Once Per Turn, when it destroys a monster in battle, another one of your monsters is destroyed." he says as the third Hippo Token is Destroyed.

"Oh thank Genesis Omega Dragon those things are gone." I breath out.

"You Say Something?" Sora asks looking at me.

"Nothing." I reply not missing a beat.

Sora shrugs wordlessly in response.

"Go, Wave King Caesar, attack bury Whip Snake!" Reiji orders his Xyz King as Whip Snake leaps off Yuya's arm to counter attack.

"Whip Snake!" Yuya calls out as his Snake is destroyed. (Yuya:4000 - 3300)

"Damn, he destroyed every single one!" Futoshi says frustrated

"I set one card and end my turn." Reiji says as his face down materializes for a second before vanishing.

"You're incredible when you're serious, I'm surprised that you've mastered three summoning methods" Yuya compliments Reiji.

"Is it really that hard to master all three?" I ask curiously.

"Of course, only a gifted Duelist like my Reiji could master all three summoning methods' even our top LDS students would struggle to handle more then two." Himika replies having overheard me.

"Huh" I reply in an uncaring tone focusing back on the duel.

"It's my turn, I can't Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz but there's a power that only I have! Yuya states.

"Oi!" I say annoyed.

"Oh yeah Sorry Ryoken, it slipped my mind you can use it to since I only saw you use it in one duel. Yuya apologizes.

I put my arms on my hips and lean forward, "Oh really now." I say with an annoyed frown while letting my eyes say I'm teasing

Yuya chuckles for a bit at my antics, "The fun is only getting started!" he says drawing his card, "It's here!" he says looking at the drawn card, "Ladies and gentleman, Sorry to keep you waiting Yuya Sakaki will show you the entertainment dueling that only he can do!" he says doing his shtick.

"I was waiting for this!" Ayu says giddily as Fustoshi gives a pumped up yell.

Yuya grabs two cards from his hand and holds them up, "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" he says placing the cards on the edge of the blade as PENDULUM is written out in between the cards, the familiar two pillars of light appear behind Yuya as Timegazer and Stargazer rise up into the air. (Stargazer Magician PS:1) (Timegazer Magician PS:8)

"Now I can summon monsters between Level 2 and 7 simultaneously, Swing my soul's pendulum, draw an arc of light in the sky, Pendulum Summon, Come out my monsters!" Yuya chants out as the Pendulum Vortex opens and two lights shootout. " Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and my new teammate Performapal Fire Mufflerlion!" (Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Level 7, 2500 ATK) (Performapal Fire Mufflerlion, Level 3, 800 ATK)

"There it is, Pendulum Summon!" Tatsuya cheers.

"A new monster also appeared!" Ayu gushes a bit probably over it being a cat.

"It gives me shivers!" Futoshi does his weird dance again.

"Let's see if your Standard Vessel has grown at all Zarc!" I muse watching Yuya.

"Counterattack, Yuya!" Yuzu tells Yuya.

"Go!" Gongenzaka yells out.

"I'm counting on you, Yuya!" Shuzo cheers from the control room.

"Everyone, please pay attention!" Yuya says as three spotlights shine down on him, "My troupe's superstar Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will perform some fire tricks!" he says leaping off the platform and free falling putting his goggles on as the other You Show members gasp in shock, "Let's go, Odd-Eyes!" he says landing on his Dragon's back, "Let's battle, attack Flame King Genghis, burn everything you see with your different colored eyes, Spiral Strike Burst!" he orders his Dimension Dragon as Odd-Eyes fires it's attack and Genghis blacks the attack trying to protect itself.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect activates, When it battles a Level 5 or above monster, battle damage is doubled, Reaction Force!" Yuya calls out as the orbs on Odd-Eyes body glow before it's attack doubles in power obliterating Genghis. (Reiji: 4000 - 3000)

"Yeah, 500 times 2 is 1000 points of damage!" Tatsuya says with a fistpump.

"He turned the tables!" Ayu cheers.

"Fire Mufflerlion's effect activates, when it's in attack position, the Pendulum Monster that destroyed your monster gains 200 attack points until the end of battle and can attack again!" Yuya says as Muffler roars generating a ring of fire above him, "Go through that ring of flames, Odd-Eyes." Yuya tells his Dragon, Odd-Eyes roars and leaps through the flame without hesitation. (Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 2500 ATK - 2700 ATK)

"It went through a ring of flames!" Tatsuya says in awe.

I smiled for a bit wondering if Odd-Eyes had missed this type of Dueling with Zarc before his tragic fate.

"I can't believe he used that technique to power it up!" Yuzu says breathlessly.

"He's a beast master, I mean a dragon master!" Gongenzaka comments.

"This is real entertainment, I'm burning up Yuya, my blood is on fire!" Shuzo says standing up pushing against the glass to see better.

"The second attack will be against Gust King Alexander, Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya orders as Odd-Eyes makes it's second attack, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect activates, Reaction Force!" he calls out as Odd-Eyes orbs light up and the force of it's attack strengthens destroying Alexander. (Reiji: 3000 - 2600)

"I'm shivering so much that I can't take it!" Futoshi gushes out.

Yuya snatches up an Action Card as Odd-Eyes runs by up, "I'm on my game today." he says looking at the card before holding it up, "I activate the Action Spell Wonder Chance, One monster gets an additional attack, Do it Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Wave King Caesar!" he orders

I notice Caesar absorb an Overlay Unit and Reiji's eyes narrow before Caesar is destroyed. (Reiji: 2600 - 2300)

"He did it, he destroyed them all!" Ayu cheers.

"And he took away 1700 life points in one turn!" Tatsuya says happily.

"I'm shivering so much!" Futoshi says shaking.

"He can win, even if the opponent uses three summoning methods, Yuya will protect You Show School as long as he has Pendulum Summoning!" Yuzu says clenching her fist.

"I'm burning up, Yuya, you're the ace of You Show School!" Shuzo cries out.

"Thank you for your applause, due to Fire Mufflerlion's effect, it's not allowed to attack, Odd-Eye's battles are over for this turn." Yuya says hopping off Odd-Eyes removing his Goggles and bowing, "Fire Mufflerlion's effect ends, so Odd-Eyes attack points return to normal. (Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 2700 ATK - 2500 ATK)

"Well done, Odd-Eyes" Yuya says petting his dragon before the clearing smoke catches his attention showing all three of Reiji's Monsters alive.

"No way.." Yuzu says in shock.

"They should be destroyed." Tatsuya says in disbelief.

"I knew it." I state.

"How are then still on the field?" Gongenzaka asks looking at me as well as the others.

"Just before Caesar was destroyed I saw it absorb an Overlay Unit, I knew that particular timing was strange to use an Overlay Unit so it must of activated a protection effect." I tell them.

"Why?" Yuya asks.

"Your guess was apt, this is due to Wave King Caesar's effect." Reiji tells us.

"What?" Yuya says in shock.

"Wave King Caesar uses one Overlay Unit to Special Summon the monsters that were destroyed in battle this turn at the end of the Battle Phase." Reiji explains.

"That means all monsters…" Yuya says in disbelief that all his efforts to clear the field were for naught.

"Are resurrected from the graveyard?" Gongenzaka finishes in shock.

"Of course, this great reward comes with great risk." Reiji says his glasses shadowing his eyes, "If these Special Summoned monsters are still on my field next turn, I take 1000 points of damage for each monster." he calmly explains.

"He resurrected three monsters." Tatsuya states.

"He has 2300 life points left, he'll take 3000 points of damage and lose" Futoshi says using his fingers to picture count.

I sigh, "Haven't you realized by now that Reiji isn't going to be hurt by his own effects." I ask rubbing my temple in annoyance G.O.D. I can't wait til the other dimensions I just cannot find any good duelists that give me any challenge or excitement here so far Sora was the only Doki Doki like duel i had so far and we were both holding back in that duel, then again Standard is pretty much the east blue of the dimensions.

Sora nods, "He's not the type who'll lose that easily." he tells the kids.

"I flip over my trap card D/D/D Human Resources!" Reiji declares flipping over his set card, "I return three D/D/D monsters on my field to my deck to add two D/D monsters in my deck to my hand." he explains as his D/D/D Kings vanish from the field and two cards eject from Reiji's deck wich he grabs showing them.

I notice that they are the D/D Pendulum cards.

"See, now that those monsters are gone, he won't take damage next turn, it's exactly like we said." Sora explains to Futoshi and Takashi.

"All he did was pull back his monsters." Futoshi says confused.

"He said he took a risk for a reward, but what's the reward?" Ayu asks.

"He did add two cards to his hand." Takashi says.

"Those two cards…" Sora mutters to himself.

I leaned back against the wall arms crossed, "He's the third member of Yuya and I's exclusive little club so far." I comment.

"Huh what club?" Ayu asks looking at me

I just smirk knowingly and ruffle her hair getting a pout.

"Keep it up, Yuya do entertainment dueling with a smile!" Yuzu cheers out.

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuya says placing his set card, "You really are incredible, everything you do surpassed my expectations, I'm looking forward to finding out how you'll surprise me next." he compliments Reiji.

"You've also done well, I was able to experience what Pendulum Summon was like first hand." Reiji tells Yuya.

"YUYA! I call out still leaning against the wall getting everyone to look at me, I raise my head a bit so my eyes lock with Yuya's "Remember what I told you." I say cryptically.

"What you told me?" Yuya asks confused.

"Now you will too." Reiji says finishing his earlier comment.

"Huh?" Yuya mutters confused.

"You will find out whether Pendulum Summon is a power that only belongs to you and Ryoken." Reiji states mysteriously, "My turn I draw!" he says drawing his card, "With Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei and Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler..

"How the Chaos is he making his scarf flap like that?" I ask rhetorically.

"What?" Yuya asks in shock

"I set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji finishes slapping the cards on the edge of his duel disk as PENDULUM is spelled out in between while two lights appear behind reiji and two monsters rise from the ground into the air. (D/D Savant Galilei: PS1) (D/D Savant Kepler: PS10)

"Now I can summon monsters between level 2 and 9 simultaneously!" Reiji says as his scale finishes.

"They're Pendulum Monsters?" Gongenzaka says in shock.

"Impossible…" Yuzu mutters.

"No way!" Sora says in disbelief.

The Chibi Trio are speechless

"The great power that shakes my soul, reside in my body and become the new light that cuts through the darkness, Pendulum Summon appear my monsters!" Reiji chants out as a massive purple light comes through the portal, The three ultimate gods that rule all the kings, D/D/D Doom King Armageddons!" he calls out as three crystal like looking monsters appear. (D/D/D Doom King Armageddon, Level 8, 3000 ATK x 3)

"Three monsters with 3000 attack points!" Sora comments in awe.

"I knew Ryoken said others would be able to Pendulum Summon I just didn't this it would happen this soon." Yuya says shocked.

"Go battle, Doom King Armageddon, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Reiji orders his monster.

"Yuya!" Yuzu yells snapping Yuya out of his musing funk as he grabs an Action Card at his feet.

"Action Spell, Miracle!" Yuya calls out sliding the card into his disk, "My monster isn't destroyed, and battle damage is halved!" he states the effect. (Yuya: 3300 - 3050)

"A miracle won't occur twice." Reiji taunts Yuya, "You're next ,Doom King Armageddon!" he orders the second Hell King to attack as Odd-Eyes is destroyed. (Yuya: 3050 - 2550)

"Odd-Eyes!" Futoshi says in worry

I bow my head for a second to my King's Dragon before looking back up

"But even if a Pendulum Monster is destroyed, it doesn't go to the graveyard." Takashi points out.

"I see it goes to the Extra Deck." Reiji comments on the new info he learned, So it'll be the same for that one." he says looking at Fire Mufflerlion, Do it Doom King Armageddon attack Fire Mufflerlion!" he orders his monster.

Yuya takes off frantically looking for an Action Card

I frowned when I saw Yuya take off, Mental note help Yuya work on his deck to not rely on Action Cards if Zarc could become a champion before Action Cards existed then Yuya definitely could, I would make Action Cards a last resort not a necessity for Yuya.

Fire Mufflerlion is hit by the attack and destroyed. (Yuya: 2550 - 350)

"2200 points of damage!" Takashi says in shock by the damage Yuya took.

"Yuya…" Yuzu says concerned for her friends low life amount.

"Who is he, Where did he learn to Pendulum?" Yuya yells out.

"I set one card and end my turn." Reiji says as his set card materializes for a second before vanishing.

"Impressive Reiji, if you've already mastered Pendulum Summoning, I don't need You Show School." Himika says clapping before smirking

I couldn't help it I threw my head back barking out a hyena laugh.

"Ryoken…" Yuzu says creeped out.

"Oh that's rich you think THAT…" I pause pointing at Reiji is mastering Pendulum, "Oh no you are so very very very wrong that is as far from mastering as you can get, if you truly want to call yourself a master of Pendulum then you need to learn the two secret Pendulum Techniques only I know." I state.

"What, Pendulum techniques only Ryoken knows, did he learn these from that true creator of pendulum he said was his master." Yuya says shocked before shaking his head, "I can worry about that later it's still in the middle of a duel." he says looking at the Doom Armageddons, "So those are his Pendulum Monsters, before I met Ryoken I selfishly thought Pendulum was only given to me." he says before shaking his head, "No don't let those thoughts distract you." he scolds himself.

"My turn, Draw!" Yuya calls out drawing his card, "I'll do it again, Timegazer Stargazer!" he calls out to his Pendulum Monsters, "Swing my soul's pendulum, draw an arc of light in the sky, Pendulum Summon come out, my monsters!" he chants out as the Pendulum Portal opens and several beams fly out. "Reappear, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Fire Mufflerlion, and Performapal Partnaga! (Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Level 7, 2500 ATK) (Performapal Fire Mufflerlion, Level 3, 800 ATK) (Performapal Partnaga, Level 5, 500 ATK)

"He summoned three at once this time!" Futoshi states.

"Thanks you Captain Obvious." I mutter.

"Yuya still wants to fight!" Gongenzaka says pumped up.

"Do your best, Yuya!" Yuzu cheers on.

"Partnaga's effect activates and targets Odd-Eyes!" Yuya declares as Partnaga jumps onto Odd-Eye's horn, "When it's Special Summoned, the selected monster gains 300 attack points for every Performapal on the field, there are two Performapals on my field 300 times 2 equals 600 attack points!" he explains as Partnaga extends out and grabs Mufflerlion's tail. (Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, 2500 ATK - 3100 ATK)

"Go, Battle Odd-Eyes, attack Doom King Armageddon!" Yuya yells out jumping on Odd-Eyes back as Odd-Eyes charges forward, "Spiral Strike Burst, When Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or above monster, battle damage is doubled, Reaction Force!" he calls out as Odd-Eyes launches it's breath attack, Odd-Eyes Gem's light up increasing the power of the attack destroying one of the Doom Kings. (Reiji: 2300 - 2100)

"The destroyed Pendulum Monster goes to the Extra Deck." Reiji says cooly.

"All right next, Fire Mufflerlion's effect…" Yuya begins trying to start his next move.

"Doom King Armageddon's effect activates!" Reiji interrupts.

"What?" Yuya gasps.

"When my monster leaves the field, it gains that monster's attack points until the end of the turn, Doom King Armageddon has 3000 attack points, so the two remaining Doom King Armageddons gain 3000 attack points each!" Reiji explains as an ominous shadow surrounds the Doom Armegeddons on the field. (D/D/D Doom King Armageddon, 3000 ATK - 6000 ATK x2)

"6000 attack points?" Yuya says eyes widening in horror.

"Incredible." Ayu murmurs speechless.

"Monsters with 6000 attack points." Futoshi says in horror at the power.

"How are you supposed to destroy it?" Takashi asks.

"And there are two of them, this will be tough, Yuya." Sora says excited probably cause like me he can see except for a small handful most standard duelists aren't exciting at all.

"You Show School will be…" Gongenzaka says in worry.

"Oh no…" Yuzu mutters.

'Now Yuya what will you do when faced with these odds, prove the strength that let you hold the title of world champion in your past life.' I muse watching the duel.

"I end my turn." Yuya submits.

I anime fall a bit, "OH COME ON!" I yell shark teeth disappointed Yuya didn't try against those false Pendulum cards.. (D/D/D Doom King Armageddon, 6000 ATK - 3000 ATK)

"My turn, I draw!" Reiji states drawing his card, suddenly Reiji's Pendulum monsters begin sparking and the shuddering rapidly before the scale numbers change, "What?" Reiji says in shock as his Doom Kings self destruct.

"His monsters…" Ayu says in shock.

"Vanished!" Futoshi finishes.

"It may have something to do with his Pendulum Scale shrinking." Sora comments

I nod, "That IS a factor." I state knowing Reiji's incomplete prototypes didn't have a soul to balance the cards yet.

"This is an opportunity!" Gongenzaka states.

"Even if he tries to Pendulum Summon, he can only bring out Level 3 and 4 monsters!" Yuzu states happily.

"Only 3 and 4…" Yuya mutters relieved.

My musings are interrupted as Reiji begins laughing, "How could I have not noticed until now that Pendulum is only beginning to show it's true potential?" he mutters into his hand.

"What?" Yuya says shocked.

"I am sure Ryoken has already seen the potential I just saw for Pendulum to evolve even further then what we both know I'll prove that to you right now" Reiji says holding out his arms and pointing at Yuya.

I noticed the guy who paid off the three stooges earlier come in and whisper something to Himika, my eyes narrowed a bit, remember to take care of that little bit later after the duel I mentally remind myself.

"What?" Himika says in shock at the news.

"Professor Marco was…" Matsumi gasps in shock.

"Reiji!" Himika calls out to her son.

"What is it, Nakajima?" Reiji says as a private screen appears on Reiji's Duel Disk and Nakajima says something that makes Reiji jump down and deactivate his Duel Disk

"Hey!" Yuya calls out.

"We'll finish our duel another time." Reiji tells Yuya.

"Wait, what's your name?" Yuya calls after.

"Reiji Akaba." Reiji answers walking off.

"Reiji Akaba…." Yuya mutters under his breath as the Action Field turns off.

"He was incredible I can't believe he used Pendulum." Sora comments.

I nod, "I agree, I bet you'd like to duel him I must admit he interests me as well." I tell Sora.

I turn my head as Yuya walks out with his goggles on.

"You okay Yu?" I ask him.

Yuya is silent for a moment before looking up, "Yeah just a little shocked someone else could use Pendulum that well this quickly." he says

I put my hand on his shoulder, "It's like I told you people will eventually learn how to pendulum summon, wither sooner or later and some will be better than you, but at the end of it all it's your job as the chosen vanguard of Pendulum to lead them all." I say lightly gripping his shoulder.

"Ryoken's right Yuya." Yuzu says to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah." Yuya says removing his goggles, "Did you really mean it when you said you knew two advance techniques.

I nod, "I do, Overscale Pendulum and Transcendent Pendulum." I state holding up a finger for each one.

"Overscale?" Ayu mutters cutely with her head tilted.

"Transcendent…" Yuzu comments.

"Can you teach me them at all?" Yuya asks me.

"Hmm.." I mutter crossing my arms in thought pondering on if it would be a good idea to teach Yuya the Manga Summoning before making my choice, "Alright I'll make you a deal if you can fulfill my condition I'll teach you Overscale Pendulum." I tell him.

"What is it?" Yuya asks eyes practically dancing.

I hold up a finger to slow him down, "Between now and the beginning of the Miami Championship you can only use 2 Action Cards." I state my conditions.

"EHH?!" The crowd says in shock.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Yuzu asks.

I shake my head, "No Action Cards are a crutch you become to reliable on, if you keep allowing it to be a safety net one day when you truly need it to come through it may fail and the result could be…." I trail off letting my gaze linger at Sora for a brief moment, "Fatal." I finish before smiling and clapping my hands, "Plus I'm sure a great Entertainment Duelist like you can easily wow the audience and win without the Action Cards.

Yuya thinks about it before nodding, "Okay I'll do my best." he agrees.

"Excellent, now I have some errands to run real quick but let's meet up at Yuya's house at 5 this evening and I'll cook us a victory dinner." I state.

"Wha...Wiat Ryoken you can't just decide something like that." Yuya protests as I walk out the door.

"See you at 5!" I call out behind me as the door shuts.

-Arc V-

3rd POV

Reiji Akaba was sitting in his chair in the control room pondering the day, he had managed to test out his beta Pendulum Cards to relative success despite the small set back at the end of the duel but he was happy with the test

Suddenly alarms blare snapping Reiji out of his musings.

"What's going on?" Reiji asks.

"High Summoning levels detected more powerful than the ones in this dimension." One of the assistants calls out.

"Can we analyze it." Nakajima asks

"The System is struggling with it." One assistant admits.

"Confirmed the Summoning is Fusion." Another one states after a bit.

"Fusion." Nakajima mutters.

"Can we get a visual on the duel?" Reiji asks worried that the enemy might be making a move

The screen pops up showing a average height person in a full face grey metal dragon looking mask and a black and yellow outfit that hides their gender behind them is a dragon heavily shadowed.

"Can we tell who this person is?" Reiji asks.

"No sir the system can't get a read on their monsters or name at all." One of the assistants admits. (?: 4000)

"Who are they facing?" Nakajima asks as the pan the camera to show Sawatari panting heavily holding his arm grimacing in pain as his hair is matted with blood.(Sawatari: 3300)

"You were a fool Shingo Sawatari to commit those atrocities against Zarc-Sama." The mysterious figure states their voice muffled by the mask and distorted a bit by a modulator.

"Zarc?" Reiji mutters wondering who this new player was.

"In the name of the Supreme King Dragon I Ryze will punish you for the transgressions you committed against his chosen ones, go My beast of destruction attack the fool directly." Ryze orders their monster.

The silhouette roars loudly shaking the entire camera making it fizzle and shudder before charging Sawatari as it's horn pierces Sawatari's chest causing him to cough out some blood while pinned to the wall. (Sawatari: 3300 - 100)

"Find the location, send him help quick!" Nakajima calls out as several people run out.

Reiji cooly watches the battle wondering if a player worse than Academia has shown.

Ryze holds up a card in their hand, "Surrender yourself to the gentle lullaby of despair." they says before playing the card.

A darkness leaks out from Ryze's duel disk blocking the camera's view of the duel.

" **Shadow** " Is heard being said in a deep voice and a scream of agony before the feed cuts entirely.

"What Happened?!" Reiji yells standing up.

"I'm not sure sir but they should be there shortly." Nakajima says before getting a call and answering it, "What's the situation." he demands as the sounds of vomiting could be heard in the background.

"Sir its…. Not pretty." The LDS member says pale white.

"What happened?" Reiji demands.

"Well sir...it's…." The LDS member tries to say before reluctantly turning the camera around.

Reiji considers himself a strong man but the sight he just saw almost shattered all of his resolve, he had to swallow back a bit of bile before frowning, "Keep this incident silent we don't want any panic I'll handle Mayor Sawatari." he tells everyone shuddering in horror at the grotesque sight of Shingo Sawatari.

"What about this Ryze person." Nakajima asks.

"Keep an eye out for them, we don't know anything about their agenda, they could be an enemy of ours or perhaps a potential ally for our fight against the Fusion Dimension even with thier…. less than savory methods." Reiji says as he ponders over if this newer person was a savior…. or a demon.

-Arc V-

Fanmade Cards:

 **Heraldic Beast Trinity Wing Level 4, Light, Winged Beast 0 ATK 0 DEF If your opponent Special Summons a Monster from their Extra Deck you can Special Summon this card from your hand. (You can only Special Summon 1 Heraldic Beast Trinity Wing per turn this way.) This Card Gain's effects based on the ammount of Heraldic Beast Trinity Wing's you control. 1. This Card Cannot be Targeted by Card Effects 2. This Card Cannot be Destroyed by Battle. 3. During either player's turn, You can Xyz Summon a Psychic Type Xyz Monster using face up Heraldic Beast Monsters you Control. (This is a Quick Effect)**

 **Sigil Medallion. Trap - Normal Special Summon 1 Heraldic Beast from your Graveyard. If your Opponent Controls a Fusion Monster, Synchro Monster and Xyz Monster you can activate this card from your hand.**

 **Heraldic Beast Skull Stork Level 4, Dark, Winged Beast 1200 ATK 800 DEF If this Card is Special Summoned, Special Summon 1 Heraldic Beast Monster from your Graveyard in Attack Position, It's ATK becomes 0 and It's Effects are Negated and it cannot be used as Xyz Material except for the Xyz Summon of a Psychic Type Monster that requires a minimum of 3 Xyz Material.**

 **Calamity Medallion Disaster Arms Rank 4, Dark, Psychic 0 ATK 0 DEF 2+ Level 4 Heraldic Beast Monsters. If this card is Xyz Summoned destroy all other cards on the field, then your opponent takes damage equal to the number of cards destroyed times X00, with X being the Number of Overlay Units. Spells and Trap cards or Spell and Trap Card effects cannot be activated in response to this effect.**

 **If anyone would be willing to lend me a hand I need some help creating an original archetype, I have a basic Idea of how I want the deck to function but can't think of any ideas for a core mechanic of how it will function, if anyone is willing to help me let me know in the reviews or shoot a PM.**

 **Upcoming Chapter Titles for original arc.**

 **To Trust or Not, a Day with the Phantom Duelist**

 **It begins the Tag Force Tournament, Let's do our best Yuto**

 **The Guardians of the Stars**

 **Yuto's shocking reunion, the legendary brothers are a Legacy.**

 **I will be altering between updates for Dragon's of Zero and It's a Symphogear life. I also might be starting a Vrains fic after the new year, the plot idea is still in early beta stages but it would possibly be an Oc X Miyu with bits of Aqua as well fic.**


	8. Chapter 7: To Trust or Not To Trust!

**Chapter 6: To Trust or Not, A Day With the Phantom Duelist**

I was suddenly woken up by something wet and slimy being stuck in my ear, "Gah." I yell out jolting awake before remembering that I had fallen asleep on the Sakaki's couch after the victory party which went pretty late with En behind my head as a pillow, on the plus side everyone enjoyed my food..

"Morning En." I say reaching up behind my head to scratch his head, I looked down to see Core Sleeping on my chest along with all the other animals in the household sleeping on various parts of the couch covering me like a blanket.

"Good Morning Ryoken." Yoko says as she walking into the room.

"Morning Mrs. Sakaki." I reply giving a nod.

"Just call me Yoko." Yoko kindly instructs me, before giggling "I've never seen everyone take to a new person as quickly as they did with you." she comments.

"I've always had this way with animals." I say sitting up being sure not to disturb everyone as En moves onto my lap, I gently scratch En and Core's ears, "I always liked Animals, they're always honest about their feelings towards you and never deceive you or harm others for petty reasons." I say gently petting the animals.

"So what do you plan to do today Ryoken?" Yoko asks me as she starts to make some pancakes.

"You didn't have to do that I wouldn't have mind cooking." I tell her pinned down by the animals

Yoko smiles kindly, "It's alright you did enough last night cooking for all of us so I figured you could use a break."

I shake my head, "It's never too much to cook It's something I enjoy doing, but I appreciate you doing it this morning." I tell her as I stand up getting noises of disappointment from the animals and walk to the table, "I'll at least help set the table." I say opening the cupboard I knew held the dishes from last night.

"Thanks" Yoko say appreciatively.

"Morning!" Yuya says Sliding down the pole in his house, seriously why was that there

"Morning Teacher, Senpai." Sora says also coming in as I set four places for food while Yoko sets a plate of Pancakes of the middle of the table with some Syrup.

"Morning you two." I say in response dishing out some Pancakes onto my plate and taking a bite of them, "Yumm these are pretty delish!" I say swallowing my bite.

"Oh your so sweet saying that." Yoko says gushing at the praise.

"Your cooking is almost as good as Yuya's Moms, in fact yours might be better Senpai." Sora comments to me with a bite of his own pancakes.

"No way Mom's cooking is best." Yuya protests.

I held out my hands, "Now Now no need to argue, what one person's preference to others is doesn't matter, I simply cook because I enjoy it, now how about we enjoy this nice meal and then Yuya and I need to head out soon before we're late for school." I comment.

"Ahh your right!" Yuya says hurrying to finish

"I'll see you two at You Show after right?" Sora asks.

I nod, "Definitely my little Kohai." I say ruffling Sora's hair earning a pout before I clear my empty plate and picking up my Deck from the table beside the couch I slept on, I stared at my deck the Heraldic Beast deck just felt… wrong to me like the soul of it didn't match up with my own due to my goals in this world, perhaps I should change it to something else I pondered to myself.

"Let's go Yuya." I say grabbing my jacket off the back of the couch and putting it on slipping my Deck into to pocket and following Yuya to school.

-ARC V-

The first half of the day went by pretty fast and soon it was Lunch time I swear at times I had fallen asleep with my eyes open from how boring it was and how fast it went, I guess a side effects of being in a Second MIddle School when your mentally a High School graduate.

"Watch me, Dad, I'll polish my skills even more so that I can become a pro like you.." Yuya says to himself as he opens his Bento and looks at the picture of Sky Magician inside it.

I took a bite of my own sandwich, "I'm sure you'll make him proud." I tell Yuya kindly.

Yuya nods, "Yeah, I'll become a duelist whose awesome entertainment dueling brings smiles to everyone's faces!" he cheers, "Time to eat!" he says clapping his hands together and eating with the gusto of an shounen anime character, "I'll do it, I'll definitely become a pro!" he says food flying everywhere as he talks with his mouth full.

I notice Yuzu had a disgusted look on her face, I guess it was time for me to step in, Sawatari would step in here…. After I had that thought I felt my mind snap away to last night.

 _I was facing against Sawatari using the new deck I had created along with my new outfit and alter ego, on my field was the Fusion Monster Despair Clock Devastation Wyvern due to it's effect it's ATK was currently doubled, On Sawatari's was an Empty Field. (_ _ **Despair Clock Devastation Wyvern, Level 7, 1600 ATK - 3200 ATK**_ _)_

" _Battle, go my beast of destruction, direct attack!" I ordered as my monster charged forward ramming Sawatari into the wall piercing his arm with its horns. When Sawatari fell down his left arm fell limp to the side completely useless. I grabbed another card from my hand, I held it up with a grin, "Surrender yourself to the gentle lullaby of despair." I said as darkness seeped off the card as I inserted it into the Duel Disk._

" _ **SHADOW**_ _!" A deep sinister voice rang out through the alley as my own shadow extended out and enveloped the monster and turning it into its hidden side._

" _W-What is that?!" Sawatari asks stammering in fear._

" _The truth." I reply cryptically, "Battle Murder Board Direct Attack!" I ordered as the prongs on it's head open up and electricity cackles between the prongs and gather energy in it's mouth before it launches a massive blast at Sawatari._

 _Sawatari screams in agony as the massive blast slams him into the wall destroying parts of it_

 _I snap my fingers letting my monster known to stop it's attack which it obediently does, when the attack dies down Sawatari falls to the ground, I walk up to him his hair is now all gone as well as his clothes except a tiny piece that covers his decency. In Fact his entire skin was burn off I could see his organs his skull was cracked open revealing a piece of his brain, I could see his heart franticly struggling to keep its body alive._

 _I stood there stoically… "Good riddance to trash duelists." I mutter kicking Sawatari before walking away._

I felt bile rush up my throat, I quickly covered my mouth swallowing away the feeling, no I made my choice in my life for this world and I have to live with it and any consequences.

"Eat or talk, choose one!" Yuzu scolds Yuya

I let out a silent sigh glad that they didn't see my little turmoil.

"Here." I say handing Yuzu a Napkin to wipe off the debris that got on her.

"Thanks Ryoken." Yuzu says taking it.

"You got some interesting manners Yuya, no wonder you can't get a date." I tease him before putting on a serious face, "Some might say your eating habits are disgusting like your dueling. "I tell him.

"What yeah my eating is disgusting but how is my Dueling disgusting?!" Yuya snaps.

I blinked, "Wow I can't believe you just so readily admitted that about your eating." I deapaned before shaking my head, "I heard another duelists was attacked during my travels around the city." I tell them

"It wasn't Yuya!" Yuzu snaps.

I smirked, "When did I say it was Yuya who attacked?" I asked her raising my eyebrow.

"Wait again?" Yuzu asks.

I nodded, "Apparently someone attacked an LDS Teacher using an Xyz Monster." I tell them.

"How do you know this Ryoken?" Yuya asks me.

'I watched the anime.' I think before replying out loud, "For being the top dueling school they aren't very observant of their surroundings." I tell them.

"That's why he suddenly left." Yuya says.

"Your talking about how Reiji left suddenly right?" I asked Yuya.

"Yeah." Yuya nods.

I leaned back into the tree I was leaning on, "I also heard that LDS was developing more Pendulum Cards." I casually comment taking a bite of my food.

"What?" Yuya gasps.

I nodded, "Looks like it's gonna be an interesting Junior Youth Championship this year." I comment off handedly.

"Junior Youth Championship?" Yuya parrots, "Oh yeah, that means I can't become a pro!" he screams out in realization.

-ARc V-

After school we exited the building to see the chibi trio waiting for us.

"Yuya, Yuzu, Ryoken!" Ayu waves happily to us.

"You're done with classes!" Futoshi says with a wave.

I picked up Ayu and spun her around, "Hey squirt you have fun at your own school." I asked her with a smile

"Yeah!" Ayu says with a smile as I place her on my shoulders.

"Let's go to You Show School!" Tatsuya says happily.

I looked over to Yuya who still had his depressed funk look on.

"What's Wrong Yuya?" Tatsuya asks.

"I'm currently unable to enter the Junior Youth Championship." Yuya sighs out as we all begin our Trek to the School.

"You can't enter the Junior Youth Championship?" Futoshi and Ayu say together in surprise.

"That's right." Yuya groans out, "In order to enter the championship, I need at least 50 official Junior Youth Class matches this year with a 60% win rate." he explains.

"What's your record this year?" Ayu asks leaning into my head a bit to get a better hearing distance of Yuya.

"46 matches, 26 wins." Yuya tells us.

"26 divided by 46 is 56.5% win rate, that isn't good enough." Tatsuya mentally calculates in his head.

I let out a whistle, "Wow you got some fast mental power kid." I compliment him.

"T-Thanks." Tatsuya says sheepishly, "But if you've only had 46 matches, you still have 4 left to get to 50, if you win them all, you'll have 30 wins, which is exactly 60 %.." he comments to Yuya.

"That's true." Yuzu comments.

"He did try to get some duels during school but no one wanted to duel… "The one who beat the champion." I finish using Air Quotes.

"I don't get a free pass!" Yuya suddenly yells out of nowhere, "That wasn't an official match, and I'm not a pro, Everyone has the wrong idea." he sobs tears running down his face.

"In order to become a pro, you have to win in the Junior Youth Championship." Tatsuya comments.

"And then pass the Youth Qualification Test and win in the Youth Championship." Futoshi adds on.

"Wow sounds like it's quite the trial to become a Pro." I comment.

"Yeah, and then there's also the Pro Test you have to pass as well." Ayu tells me.

"And I can't even take the important first step!" Yuya moans grasping his head, Dammit, I'll do whatever it takes to find four people and duel them!" he yells out. Before blinking looking us over, "1, 2, 3, 4." his eyes trail over Futoshi, Tatsuya, Ayu and Yuzu I notice he completely avoids me.

"No way!" Ayu says holding her hand out in denial, I had to grab her legs so she didn't fall from the movement.

"NG." Futoshi says making an X with his arms.

"Why not?" Yuya protests.

"We're still in elementary school, so we're in Junior Class, Junior Youth is for middle school students." Tatsuya explains.

"Then let me duel you, Yuzu!" Yuya begs.

"I refuse." Yuzu turns down flatly, "Why don't you duel Ryoken I'm sure he has no objections.

"None at all." I state.

"Ryoken beat 3 Top LDS students in 0 turns, I'm desperate not suicidal." Yuya says giving a dismissive wave of my acceptance, "Why won't you duel me Yuzu?" he begs her.

"Because I've already qualified." Yuzu says.

"Nice job." I say giving her a thumbs up.

"What about you Ryoken?" Ayu asks me.

"Hmm let's see." I say pulling out my Duel Disk and opened up the history, **Duels: 40, W:40 L:0 D:0 Official Matches: 2**

"Wow." Futoshi says seeing my record.

"You just need 10 more Duels to qualify." Tatsuya comments.

"Besides, we've already had plenty of practice duels together." Yuzu tells Yuya as I put away my Duel Disk.

"Then who's left?" Yuya yells out.

"Him." Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya say in total synch pointing at me.

"Besides him." Yuya says.

"Why don't you have Gongenzaka help you again?" Yuzu questions her friend, "You almost have 50 matches because he helped you by letting you battle Gongenzaka Dojo's students." she points out.

"Yeah, I'm thankful for that, he helps me all the time It's thanks to Gongenzaka that I can even try to become a pro, but that's why I don't want to rely on him anymore." Yuya tells us.

"You want to prove to your friend you can grown on your own right?" I asked Yuya.

"Yeah I need to become stronger on my own so that Gongenzaka can rely on me instead." Yuya says with a nod.

"Your a good friend Ya." I say with a smile.

"Stronger on my own." Yuzu mutters under her breath, "You're right." she says running off.

"Hey, what's up?" Yuya asks surprised.

"It's nothing, I just want to become stronger!" Yuzu yells back.

"Stronger?" Yuya questions.

"Yuzu?" Ayu questions surprised.

"What about the school?" Tatsuya asks.

"Tell my dad that I can't go today!" Yuzu says running down the hill.

I faked a look at my watch, "Oh crap." I mutter out and gently set Ayu down.

"Ryoken?" Ayu says looking up at me.

"Sorry I forgot I had an appointment today so I may not make it to school, save me a Duel okay." I tell Ayu as I ruffle her hair a bit getting a pout before I take off running.

"What's with Yuzu?" Yuya mutters to himself.

"Maybe because you only praised gongenzaka." I hear Ayu's voice as the distance between us gets great enough I can no longer hear the rest of the conversation.

I saw Yuzu running with a smile on her face as I trailed her from an unnoticeable distance while not losing sight of her.

-Arc V-

I followed Yuzu to LDS and found my cute little Academia Candy Kohai there.

"Aww, I want to Duel him!" Sora bemoans.

"I knew you'd be here!" Yuzu yells out to Sora running up to him, "You haven't come to our school because you're after Reiji Akaba!" she says to him.

"Npo, umm… "After Him" isn't the right word." Sora stammers out caught unaware.

"It's the same as when you went after Yuya when someone catches your eye, you stick to him immediately!" Yuzu accuses him.

"S-Senpai help me out here." Sora says looking at me.

"Senpai?" Yuzu says turning her head and noticing me, "GAH When did you get there.?!" she yells out.

"I've been here this whole time." I said in a deadpan voice.

"Wow I didn't notice you there at all." Yuzu comments.

Sora chuckles a bit, "Well Reiji seems like fun, he uses Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and even Pendulum!" he tells us using exaggerated movements.

"But you can't get near him so easily." Yuzu reminds Sora.

"Because he's the president of Leo Corporation." Sora moans.

"So you do know." Yuzu says shocked.

"Is that really so surprising even I know that." I point out.

"Anyway, come with me." Yuzu says grabbing Mine and Sora's wrists and pulling us along.

"Hey, where are we going?" Sora asks.

"And why am I being pulled along too." I say trying to keep stride to I don't fall down.

"C'mon!" Yuzu says pulling us along.

"Tell me!" Sora yells out.

I looked to the left as we were dragged along, I saw Yuto our eyes locked together for a moment as time seemed to stop as our gazes lingered before time snapped back to normal and I was pulled away and couldn't see him any more.

Yuzu took us the warehouse where Yuto dueled Sawatari.

"Why did you bring us here?" Sora asks Yuzu

Yuzu closes the door and walks up to Sora and I.

I raised an eyebrow, "You know is you wanted to do IT you could of chosen a better location then this." I tell Yuzu.

Yuzu's face turns beet red, "THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT YOU BAKA!" Yuzu yells out whacking me with her fan repeatedly her teeth shark like.

I laugh, "You are way to easy." I tell her.

"It?" Sora asks tilting his head.

"Ignore that Idiot." Yuzu mutters out still red in the face before taking a deep breath and clasping her hands together, "Please teach me how to Fusion Summon and Xyz Summon!" she asks both of us.

Sora and I look at each other a bit surprised.

"Here?" Sora asks.

"Yes." Yuzu replies.

"Why?" I asked leaning against a crate crossing my arms.

"I want to become stronger, I'm not good enough right now!" Yuzu says.

"Why?" I repeat again.

"I told you I want to become stronger." Yuzu repeats.

I sigh, "WHY do you want to become stronger." I ask again.

"To….To…." Yuzu stammers out unsure.

"Umm…. are you upset about losing to that girl?" Sora asks.

Yuzu looks down in disappointment, "Reiji Akaba said we would finish our battle another time, I want the strength to protect You Show School, I want to defeat Masumi Koutsu!" she says resolutely.

"You want to learn Fusion Summoning from a fellow Fusion user, correct?" Sora points out to Yuzu.

"And I'm guessing you want my Xyz Summon as a secret back up weapon to use am I right?" I ask her

"Yes, so please teach me!" Yuzu bows once again.

"What should I do?" Sora mutters looking at me.

"I refuse." I say bluntly.

"You can't? Yuzu asks us.

"It's not that I can't…." Sora trails off.

"I refuse to teach someone with a pathetic reason." I say coldly.

"What's so pathetic about wanting to protect You Show?!" Yuzu protests.

"Don't lie to me Yuzu Hiragi!" I say glaring at her, "You say you want to protect You Show but the truth is you only care about getting revenge isn't THAT why you went to Sora first so you could learn Fusion to beat Masumi with her own weapon." I say coldly.

"What' no I really want to protect You Show." Yuzu stutters out.

"I'm not the one you need to convince." I say with a shake of my head.

"Am I allowed?" Sora asks me about Fusion Summoning.

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you Sora I just simply said I refused to teach her Xyz for such selfish reasons for getting stronger.

"If I teach you Yuzu, you'll definitely become stronger." Sora says.

I looked up and saw Yuto on the upper levels, I gave him a wink before turning back to Yuzu and Sora.

"Then that's good!" Yuzu says happily, make me so strong that I won't lose against anyone!

"But… am I allowed?" Sora mutters to himself no doubt trying to think if teaching would go against his Academia mission before sighing and pulling a card out of his deck, "Here this card is Fusion." he says showing Yuzu and I the Fusion spell card, "You use this spell card to fuse specific monsters together, that's the most basic fact about Fusion Summoning, understand?." he explains to Yuzu.

"Yeah, I understand." Yuzu says taking the card.

Sora looks away for a second.

"You can use materials for Fusion Summoning from you Hand and or Field for the most basic of Fusion Summoning." I explain to Yuzu.

Sora and Yuzu look at me in surprise.

"You seem to know a bit about Fusion Summoning for using an Xyz Deck." Sora comments with a bit of bite.

I smirked, "I know a lot of stuff about the summon methods even people from out of town couldn't even dream of attempting to learn." I say with a smirk

Sora's eyes widen in shock at that comment as he warily glances at me.

"The Fusion Monsters can be in my hand or on the field right?" Yuzu asks just to make sure she got it right.

"Huh, Oh yeah they can." Sora says his attention going back to Yuzu, "What's important is that the Fusion Material Monsters are all in one or the other, but there are exceptions." he tells her.

"When I activate Fusion, I sent my Fusion Material Monsters to my graveyard and bring out my Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck." Yuzu states.

"That's right." Sora says before snapping his head to the side.

Yuto jumped up into the air.

Sora ran forward and jumped up onto the back of the couch and leapt onto upper level of the warehouse.

"What is it?" Yuzu asks.

Yuto leapt onto the wall and jumped off onto the other wall.

Sora leapt off the top level and put on his duel disk.

Yuto and Sora ended up on ground level and ran right past us.

"What?" Yuzu asks confused.

Yuto Jumped on to a create and onto the wall pusing off activating his blade.

Sora jumps into the air activating his blade as well.

Just before they clashed I jumped in between them and grabbed their wrists ENOUGH!" I yell out spinning mid air and throwing them both to the ground, I landed in between them and held out my hands to prevent any further action, "Now let's calm down." I say in a serious voice.

"Who are you?" Sora asks Yuto.

Yuto just glares at Sora with hatred.

"You're not from here, are you?" Sora smirks.

"Neither are you." Yuto bites.

"Same here." I say with a cheeky grin.

Yuto and Sora look at me with shock and suspicion.

"You're that guy from before!" Yuzu says recognizing Yuto.

"Yuzu, you know him?" Sora says surprised.

"Yeah, he's her future boyfriend." I say with a grin.

Yuto and Yuzu blush at my comment.

"Really?" Sora blinks

"N-No it's not like that!" Yuzu yells, "When Ryoken and I were here with Sawatari…" she trails off, "Are you behind this incident too?" she asks.

Yuto just silently stares.

"Mr. Talkative you are." I comment to Yuto

Yuto just glares at me.

"... Are you trying to be Batman?" I ask him with a tilt of my head.

"Incident?" Sora asks.

"Someone attacked an LDS teacher. Yuzu explains.

"LDS, so that's why security was tight." Sora comments, "You're the culprit?" he asks Yuto.

"Who are you, did you duel Sawatari to save me or because you hate LDS?" Yuzu asks.

"That's…."Yuto trails off unsure how to explain.

The Door Opens, "You're the culprit?" Masumi states.

"Masumi Koutsu." Yuzu says surprised.

"Were you just standing outside the door hoping one of us would accuse someone of being an attack of LDS because that timing was waaaaay too coincidental to have just arrived." I commented.

"What did you do to Professor Marco, Answer me!" Masumi says ignoring me.

"Why would you care what he did to a Pineapple?" I ask pointing at Yuto.

"I didn't say anything about a Pineapple!" Matsumi yells out.

"What ever Sparkles now hush the important duelists are talking." I say with a dismissive wave.

Masumi growls at that.

"Why are you also here?" Yuzu questions her.

"I thought I'd find something by going to the first crime scene." Masumi explains, "If you're here, then you saved me the trouble of finding you!" she says putting on her Duel Disk.

"Wait a second, I'm still talking with him!" Yuzu protests.

"Mine is more important!" Masumi yells.

I sighed, "Look can the two of you stop you PMSing cat fight for like 2 seconds because my reason is far more important at the end of it all." I say rubbing my temples in annoyance.

Yuto gives me a suspicious look.

"SHUT UP, Your Reason can't be more important." Masumi yells out.

"What are you talking about?" Yuzu yells out, "Besides, we don't know if he's the culprit!" she points out.

"We'll know by finding out whether he's an Xyz User!" Masumi says pointing at Yuto..

"Xyz, oh really?" Sora says looking at Yuto in interest

"Well that's kind of Summonist thinking someone attacked just because they Use Xyz, I'm an Xyz User and you aren't accusing me….then again you are right after all there's a very good reason to not suspect me." I say calmly.

"Oh and why would that be after all you made a good point maybe you did attack Professor Marco." Masumi says looking at me.

I notice I had everyone else's attention, "While you logic is sound you have one fatal flaw in your reasoning." I say looking at Masumi, "I don't duel Trash Duelists they aren't worth my time and every one from LDS has fallen into that category they just don't have any skills to make it worth my time, even you three weren't worth it just trashy duelists from a trashy company." I say coldly.

"LDS Is the best Duel School and Marco was the greatest teacher I won't let you diminish his name like that, fight me I'll prove that LDS' power is the best." Masumi says her anger now focused on me.

I sigh, "Your only proving my point you let simple words make you lose all reason."

"Stop it, that's enough!" Yuzu says stepping between Masumi and I.

Suddenly Yuzu's bracelet lite up blinding us.

"Ahh my rage has blinded me!" I comment as my vision goes white, when it returns I was standing in a grassy field Yuto standing a bit away.

"Yo Yuto." I say with a grin and a wave… "Eep." I yell out as Yuto tackles me down.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Yuto growls out.

I just keep my grin on, "My names Ryoken Shouji, I'm an Aries, my blood type is AB- I was born on…"

"Don't try and be funny, you said you weren't from here, I saw you hanging with that Fusion" Yuto spat the word Fusion, "And back then you know about my monsters effect, your from Academia aren't you?!" he accuses me.

I raise an eyebrow, "And what if I was one of these so called Academia people what are you gonna do about it." I push him.

Yuto holds up his duel disk, his finger hovering over the screen, "I should just take care of you now." he says coldly.

I looked him in the eyes, "You won't do it." I say calmly.

"How can you be so sure I won't do anything." Yuto asks his eyes narrowed.

"Your eyes." I tell him.

"My eyes?" Yuto blinks

I nod, "I can tell that you hate this confrontation you've been drug into by this Academia place, you have the eyes of a war torn soldier but you have this tiny spark that hates the fighting and wishes things could be peaceful again." I tell him.

Yuto goes silent for a while before sighing and putting down his arm, "Your right, I hate all this fighting, someone close to me once said Dueling shouldn't be used as a tool for fighting." he says.

"Sounds like they were really important to you." I say kindly sitting up.

Yuto sat down beside me, "Yeah she was, you know for an Academician your really nice." he says looking at me.

I shrug, "Oh I'm not Academian, I'm just not from around here." I tell him.

Yuto looks at me, "You say your not from Fusion, and I know your not from Fusion, are you from Synchro?" he asks me.

I just smirk mysteriously.

Yuto sighs, "Well now what?" he asks.

I smile, "Lunch?"

"Thanks for the offer but I should get back to my fri…" Yuto starts to deny but his stomach growls.

"Come on, my treat." I say standing him up and dragging him through the park to a Hot Dog stand.

A bit later Yuto and I were sitting at a table in a secluded spot under a tree, I took a sip of my drink.

"This is pretty good." Yuto comments about the hot dog.

I smiled, "I'm sure the person who cooked it is glad that you feel that way." I say pulling out my deck and setting it on the table.

"What are you doing?" Yuto asks eyeing me warily.

"Wanna have a Duel, no Duel Disk or solid vision just plain old cards.

"Why?" Yuto asks caught unawares.

I shrug, "It's fun to just duel using the classics, no serious battles just nice relaxing cards, plus my mentor told me this phrase that always stuck with me." I tell him.

"And what's that?" Yuto asks curiously.

"A Duel reveals a person's true nature, you can tell everything about a person in a Duel." I tell Yuto the phrase.

"Interesting quote, but I see what you mean by Dueling we can learn more about each other." Yuto comments.

I nod, "Yup."

"I see, well It would be nice to have a duel that wasn't life threatening I haven't had one since my Spade days, sure I accept." yuto says pulling out his deck and setting it down.

I shuffled my deck and Yuto shuffled his then we passed each other our decks and cut it.

I pulled out a coin and tossed it and caught it covering it with my palm, "Call it." I told Yuto

"Heads." Yuto says.

I removed my hand to show Heads so Yuto would have first go.

"DUEL!" Yuto and I called out as we drew our opening hands. ( **Yuto: 4000** ) ( **Ryoken:4000** )

"I'll go first, I summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Glove." Yuto says placing his Monster card down. ( **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Glove, Level 3, 1000 ATK** ) "Next When I control a Level 3 Phantom Knights monster I can Special Summon this card, Come The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots." he calls out summoning his second monster, ( **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots, Level 3, 200 ATK** )

"Two Level 3's nice an Xyz Summon on your First Turn." I compliment.

"Your right, I Overlay my Level 3 The Phantom Knights of Ragged Glove, and The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots." Yuto says stacking the two cards on top of each other and picking up his Extra Deck, "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, Phantom Knights Break Sword!" he chants out placing the card on his stacked monsters. ( **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword, Rank 3, 2000 ATK** )

"Nice." I say with a grin.

"It's not done over there, Ragged Glove's effect activates, when I use it for an Xyz Summon, the Xyz Monster gains 1000 ATK until the End of this Turn." Yuto explains. ( **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: 2000 ATK - 3000 ATK** )

"That effect could be a challenge later on." I comment taking a bite of my Corn Dog.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn with that." Yuto says with one card left in his hand. ( **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: 3000 ATK - 2000 ATK** )

"My Turn, Draw." I say picking up a card from my pile and adding it to my hand, I look over my options, "By Discarding Heraldic Beast Leo." I say placing the Lion into my GY Pile, I can Special Summon this card from my hand, Come Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena." I call out placing the Monster down, **(Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena, Level 4, 1700 ATK)** "Next I Normal Summon Heraldic Beast Direwolf!" I say placing a second Monster down. ( **Heraldic Beast Direwolf, Level 4, 1900 ATK** )

"An Xyz Summon." Yuto comments seeing my field.

"Close but not quite." I correct him, "First I activate Direwolf's effect, when It's Summoned to the field, I can Special Summon a Heraldic Beast Leo back from the GY in Defense position, Come Leo." I say picking in Leo's card and placing him on my field horizontally, ( **Heraldic Beast Leo, 1000 DEF** ), "Now I Overlay my Level 4 Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena and Heraldic Beast Direwolf." I say stacking the two cards on each other, "Xyz Summon come forth Rank 4 Heraldic King Genom- Heritage." I say calling out my Xyz Monster. ( **Heraldic Beast King Genom - Heritage, Rank 4, 2400 ATK** ) "I activate Direwolf's effect, when it's used as an Xyz Material I can search my deck for a Heraldic Beast Monster." I picked up my deck and shift through it, "I add Heraldic Beast Iron Kraken to my hand." I put the card in my hand pile and shuffle my deck.

"Impressive." Yuto comments about my Xyz Monster.

"Thanks and you'll see it up close soon enough." I tell him.

"How, were dueling without solid vision?" Yuto asks confused.

"Imagine It!" I tell him, "Battle Genom Heritage attack Break Sword!" I order my monster.

Yuto looks at me calmly and keeps his stoic face on.

"I activate Genom - Heritage's effect!" I say removing an Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena from under my Xyz Monster and placing it in the GY, "Genom - Heritage has 3 effects that can activate when I detach an Overlay Unit, I activate the first one, when it attacks an Opponent's Monster that Monster's ATK becomes 0, then Genom - Heritage's ATK becomes equal to that monster's Original ATK." I calmly explain. ( **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: 2000 ATK - 0 ATK** ) ( **Heraldic Beast King Genom - Heritage: 2400 ATK - 2000 ATK** )

Yuto's eyes widen that 400 Damage suddenly became 2000, "Double Trap Open, The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace!" he calls out flipping over his two trap cards, "For each of my Lost Vambrace's your Monster loses 600 ATK ( **Heraldic Beast King Genom - Heritage: 2000 ATK - 800 ATK** ) Then I Summon this Trap Card as a Normal Monster. ( **The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace, Level 2, 600 ATK** ) "And My Phantom Knight monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn." He explains.

"But you still take damage." I arbitrarily point out. ( **Yuto: 4000 - 3200** ), "I set one card and end my turn." I finish with 3 cards in hand, at the End Phase Genom - Heritage's effect wears off and the ATK's return to normal." I finish ( **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: 0 ATK - 2000 ATK** ) ( **Heraldic Beast Genom - Heritage: 800 ATK - 1200 ATK** )

"My Turn, Draw!" Yuto says drawing his card, "I activate The Phantom Knights Treasure!" he says playing his spell card, "By Discarding 1 Phantom Knight Spell or Trap Card." he says placing The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil in his GY, "I can draw 2 cards, then by destroying a The Phantom Knights Xyz Monster I control I can Draw 1 More Card." he says placing Break Sword in his GY, "Break Sword's effect activates when it's sent to the GY I can Summon it's Overlay Units, Revive Ragged Glove, Silent Boots." he places the two monsters back on the field, "When they're called back this way they gain 1 Level. He explains. ( **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Glove, Level 3 - 4, 1000 ATK** ) ( **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boot, Level 3 - 4, 200 ATK** )

"Impressive combo." I clap taking a sip of my drink.

"Sadly the turn I use The Phantom Knight's treasure I can only summon The Phantom Knight Xyz Monsters from my Extra Deck but that won't stop me, I Overlay my two Level 2 The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace!" he says placing his two trap monsters on top of each other, "Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" he chants out summoning his new Phantom Knight Xyz Monster. ( **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin, Rank 2, 1600 ATK** )

"Interesting Monster but it's ATK is lower than my Genom - Heritage's…" I raise my eyebrow, "Unless it has an ATK changing effect." I comment.

"I activate Curse Javelin's effect!" Yuto declares without missing a beat,"By Detaching an Xyz Material I can target 1 Monster you control and negate its effects and reduce it's ATK to 0." he says removing one of the Lost Vambraces. ( **Heraldic Beast King Genom - Heritage: 2400 ATK - 0 ATK** )

"Not bad." I comment.

"Battle, The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin attack Heraldic Beast Genom - Heritage!" Yuto declares.

"From my Hand I activate Heraldic Beast Iron Kraken's effect." I say revealing the card in my hand and placing the Xyz Monster in my GY, "When a Heraldic Beast Monster, or a Psychic Type Xyz Monster is destroyed by battle, I can reduce the damage to 0 and Summon this card!" I say placing the Monster on the field. ( **Heraldic Beast Iron Kraken, Level 4, 1200 ATK** )

Yuto nods, "I set 3 Cards and End my Turn." he says placing his entire hand face down, looks like Yuto was in serious mode, if then then I would respond in kind.

"My Turn, Draw!" I say drawing my card, "First I switch Heraldic Beast Leo to Attack Position." ( **Heraldic Beast Leo: 1000 Def - 2000 ATK)** "Then When I control 2 or more Heraldic Beast Monsters I can Special Summon this card, Come Heraldic Beast Eale!" I say Special Summoning the monster to my field, ( **Heraldic Beast Eale, Level 4, 1000 ATK** ), "Battle Heraldic Beast Leo attacks The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!" I order.

Yuto silently looks at his field before silently shaking his head letting the attack through destroying his monster ( **Yuto: 3200 - 2000** )

"From my hand I activate the Quick Play Spell Snatch Medallion, When a Heraldic Beast Monster destroys a Monster you Control by battle I can tribute a Heraldic Beast Monster I control." I state placing Eale in the GY, "To Take control of a Monster you Control, I choose Ragged Glove." I say pointing at the remaining Phantom Knight Monster and taking Control of it.

"Tchh." Yuto mutters caught slightly unaware.

"Trap Card Open, Wonder Xyz!" I shout out flipping over my set card, "With this card I can Xyz Summon during my Battle Phase, I Overlay My Level 4, Heraldic Beast Iron Kraken, Heraldic Beast Leo, and The Phantom Knights of Ragged Glove!" I declare stacking the 3 Monsters.

"An Xyz Summon during the Battle Phase?" Yuto says Surprised.

"Xyz Summon, Come Forth Rank 4 God Medallion, Coat of Arms!" I say summoning out my Xyz Monster ace. ( **God Medallion Coat of Arms, Rank 4, 2600 ATK** ) "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Glove's effect activates, when it's used as an Xyz Material that Xyz Monster gains 1000 ATK during this turn only. ( **God Medallion Coat of Arms: 2600 ATK - 3600 ATK** )

"Cursed Javelin's Monster Effect, by detaching an Overlay Unit I negate Coat of Arm's effect and Reduce it's attack to 0!" Yuto calls out detaching his last Overlay Unit.

"Useless!" I tell him, "Coat of Arms is the ultimate monster, as long as he exists on the field, ALL Monsters besides himself have their effects negated, and then Coat of Arms gains their effects." I tell him.

"NANI?!" Yuto says shocked.

"God Medallion's effect activates, by detaching an Overlay Unit." I state removing Heraldic Beast Leo, "I can Negate Cursed Javelin's Effect and Reduce It's ATK to 0!" I declare. ( **The Phantom Knights of cursed Javelin: 1600 ATK - 0 ATK** ) " BATTLE, God Medallion, Coat of Arms Attack Cursed Javelin!" I order.

"Quick Play Spell Emergency Provisions!" Yuto declares flipping up his set card, "By Sending my 2 remaining set cards to the GY I can gain 1000 Life Points for each card Sent." he says placing his 2 set cards in his Gy. ( **Yuto: 2000 - 4000** \- **400** )

"Not bad you managed to save yourself." I compliment him.

"Your not bad yourself." Yuto comments as well.

"But it's all over, From my Hand I activate Overlay Droid's effect if an Xyz Monster I control destroys a Monster you control in battle I can Summon this card from my hand." I say placing my Monster on the field, ( **Overlay Droid, Level 1, 500 ATK** ) "This is the End go Overlay Droid direct attack!" I ordered.

"From my Grave I activate The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil Spell Card, when you declare a direct attack I can Summon this card to my field as a Normal Monster ( **The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil, Level 4, 300 DEF** )

I thought about attacking a Shadow Veil with Droid but I couldn't think of any monster in Yuto's deck that would pose a threat to Coat of Arms so I decided to let it go, "At the End of the Battle Phase Overlay Droid self destructs." I say placing the card in my GY, "Turn End, during the End Phase God Medallion's ATK goes back to normal!" I finish ( **God Medallion Coat of Arms: 3600 ATK - 2600 ATK** )

"My Turn, Draw!" Yuto says doing the dramatic draw, "You fought well Ryoken, you truly have the sting of a blade in your duel, but it ends here I Overlay my 3 Level 4 The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil!" he declares.

"WHAT?!" I yell out surprised because I didn't know of any card in Yuto's deck that used 3 Level 4 Monsters.

"Xyz Summon, Come forth Rank 4 The Phantom Knights of Bloody Scythe!" Yuto calls out summoning an unfamiliar Xyz Monster. ( **The Phantom Knights of Bloody Scythe, Rank 4, 2600 ATK** )

"I admit your monster caught me unaware but it's useless, God Medallion negates its effect." I point out.

"No, When Bloody Scythe is summoned only using the Phantom Knights Spell or Trap Cards for that turn it is immune to all of my opponent's effects!" Yuto calmly replies.

"No Way…" I say in disbelief at how easily Coat of Arms was countered.

"Next from my hand I activate Trojan Gift, By letting you Draw 2 Cards, for this turn my Monster gains 200 ATK and Piercing Damage." Yuto explains as I drew my 2 cards. ( **The Phantom Knights of Bloody Scythe: 2600 ATK - 2800 ATK** )

"Why would he give me two cards?" I mutter to myself.

"Next I activate Bloody Scythe's effect, by detaching 3 Overlay Units it gains 1000 ATK for each card in your hand until the End of This Turn." Yuto explains.

"What!" I say in shock looking at the cards in my hand, so THAT'S why Yuto had me Draw, to Power up this effect, clever. ( **The Phantom Knights of Bloody Scythe: 2800 ATK - 5800 ATK** )

"BATTLE, Bloody Scythe Attack Coat of Arms.!" Yuto orders.

"Coat of Arms cannot be destroyed by battle!" I point out.

"But you Still Take Damage!" Yuto points out.

"Gaaah!" I say from the image of the attack. ( **Ryoken: 4000 - 800** )

"Bloody Scythe's Effect activates, at the End of the Battle, it attaches the Monster it battled as an Overlay Unit!" he says taking Coat of Arms as an Overlay Unit.

"What?" I said shocked that my ace Monster was taken down so easily.

"Turn End, at the End Phase Bloody Scythe's ATK goes back to Normal, Turn End!" Yuto Finishes. ( **The Phantom Knights of Bloody Scythe: 5800 ATK - 2600 ATK** )

"My Turn, Draw!" I say drawing my card, I looked over my options I didn't really have many Bloody Scythe was a powerful card so I had to end the Duel this turn I guess I had to use IT, "From my Hand I activate Monster Reborn." I say activating the classing card, "I revive Heraldic Beast King Genom - Heritage from my GY!" I say summoning back my Monster. ( **Heraldic Beast King Genom - Heritage, Rank 4, 2400 ATK** )

"Why bring back an Xyz Monster and Not a Monster you can use for Xyz Material?" Yuto asks confused.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply mentally sinking into the depths of my soul, I clench my fist and yelled out as the darkness surrounded my body!"

"Woah!" Yuto yells out startled a bit from the yell.

"I Overlay my Heraldic Beast King Genom-Heritage!" I call out.

"An Xyz Summon using an Xyz Monster as an Overlay Unit?" Yuto says surprised.

"CHAOS XYZ CHANGE, Come Forth Chaos Heraldic King Disaster Heritage!" I call out summoning my new monster. ( **Chaos Heraldic King Disaster Heritage, Rank 4, 2400 ATK** )

"A Chaos Xyz What is That?!" Yuto says stumped.

"Disaster Heritage's effect activates by Detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit I can Activate 1 of Three effects, I activate the Second Effect, and you cannot activate any effects in response to this activation." I declare.

"What is this ominous feeling this monster gives me." Yuto mutters.

"Battle, Disaster Heritage attacks Bloody Scythe!" I order, "At this time Disaster Heritage's second effect activates, when it battles a Monster your Monster's ATK becomes 0 and Disaster gains that amount. ( **The Phantom Knights of Bloody Scythe: 2600 ATK - 0 ATK** ( **Chaos Heraldic King Disaster Heritage: 2400 ATK - 5000 ATK** )

"Bloody Scythes Final Effect Activates!" Yuto calls out as his Monster is Destroyed, "When Bloody Scythe is Destroyed by Battle you take the Damage I take instead!" He explains

"What?!" I say shocked at the final counter. ( **Ryoken: 800 - 0** ) ( **Yuto: WIN**!)

I panted, "That was a good Duel Yuto." I compliment him.

"You weren't bad yourself, what was that Chaos Monster you used at the end there I never heard of it before." Yuto pushes.

I saw a ferris wheel in the distance, "Not here let's go somewhere more Private!" I was standing up picking up my deck and pulling Yuto along.

-Arc V-

Yuto and I were sitting in a Ferris Wheel car across from each other.

"So you were going to explain about that Monster." Yuto once again states.

I nodded leaning into the wall of the car, "Okay so you know how the world is divided between Standard, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Right?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but no one knows why that is." Yuto says confused.

I shake my head, "No there are exactly two people who know the truth about why the world is split, Myself…. And Leo Akaba!" I tell him.

"The Professor!" Yuto says shocked.

I let out a sigh, best bet would be to quickly rip off the metaphorical band-aid, The truth is Yuto..." I lick my dry lips, "You and Ruri were never meant to exist." silence filled the car after my decralation.

-Arc V-

 **Fanmade Cards:**

 **Despair Clock Murder Board, Dark, ?, Ritual, Level 7, 2100 ATK, 1600 DEF**

 **Effect: ?**

 **Despair Clock Murder Board/Shadow, Dark, Shadow, Ritual, Level 7, 1600 DEF**

 **Effect: ?**

 **The Phantom Knights Treasure, Spell - Normal:**

 **Discard 1 The Phantom Knights Spell or Trap card from your hand; Draw 2 Cards, then if you control a The Phantom Knights Xyz Monster you can destroy that Card, draw an Additional Card. You cannot Summon Monster's from your Extra Deck this turn except for The Phantom Knight Xyz Monsters.**

 **Snatch Medallion, Spell - Quick Play:**

 **Activate only when a Heraldic Beast Monster destroys an Opponent's Monster by Battle, tribute 1 Heraldic Beast Monster you Control, Take Control of 1 Face - Up Monster on your Opponent's Field. You Cannot Normal Summon the Turn you activate this card.**

 **Overlay Droid, Earth, Machine, Level 1, 500 ATK, 500 DEF,**

 **If an Xyz Monster you control destroys an Opponent's Monster by Battle you can Special Summon this card from your hand, destroy this card at the end of the battle phase if summoned this way.**

 **Trojan Gift, Spell - Normal,**

 **Your Opponent Draws 2 cards, Target 1 Monster you Control; This Turn it gains 200 ATK and Piercing.**

 **The Phantom Knights of Bloody Scythe, Dark, Warrior, Rank 4, 2600 ATK, 1800 DEF,**

 **3 Level 4 The Phantom Knight Monsters. If this Card is Xyz Summoned using only The Phantom Knight Spell or Trap cards for this Turn only, it is Immune to all your Opponent's card effects. If this card Battles an Opponent's Monster at the End of the Damage Step, attach that Monster to this card as an Overlay Unit. During your Main Phase you can detach 3 Overlay Units; Until the End of this turn this Card gains 1000 ATK for each card in your Opponent's hand, you cannot attack with other Monsters the Turn you activate this effect. If card is destroyed by battle your opponent takes the same battle damage you take, if an Xyz Monster is attached to this card as an Overlay Unit your opponent takes all the Damage instead.**

 **Chaos Heraldic King - Disaster Heritage, Light, Psychic, Rank 4, 2400 ATK, 1800 DEF**

 **3 Level 4 Light Heraldic Beast Monsters.**

 **You can Xyz Summon this card by using a "Heraldic King - Genom Heriter" You control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to Heraldic King - Genom Heriter also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If your life points are higher then 1000 destroy this card. During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material form this card, then activate 1 of these effects (Quick Effect). The activation of this card effects cannot be negated.**

 *** Skip the battle phase and this card gains the effects of all other monsters on the field.**

 *** If this card battles on of your opponent's monsters, the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls becomes 0 and this car's ATK becomes equal to the combined ATK of those monsters.**

 *** When an opponent's monster declares an attack, the name of all of your opponent's monsters becomes "Unknown" and this card gains those monster's original names.**

 **AN: Quick question for you all, I'm planning to swap Ryoken's deck in the next chapter, would you guys prefer to read about a Shaddoll Deck, a Gimmick Puppet Deck or a hybrid deck made of both archtypes?**


	9. Chapter 8: The Tag Force Tournament!

**Beta'd by** _CeleneTheAngel- And my apologies for taking so long to beta the chapter because of school and my birthday coming up._

Chapter 7: The Tag Force Tournament Begins! Let's do our best Yuto

I leaned against the wall in the little room Yuto and I were in as we waited for our team to be called up to duel in the tag team tournament I had entered us into. I had promised him I would teach him a new power to defeat Academia if he entered the Tag Force tournament I found a flyer for a week ago. Yuto had still been shaken up from the truth, but he agreed for a chance to become stronger.

I flipped through my new deck one last time, feeling immensely happy about the changes I made. I paused briefly as my hand brushed a certain card, and pulled a blank card out of my deck. Looking at it once more, I remembered finding it hidden in my deck after I got new cards and remade it. But something told me I would unlock the blank card's power soon.

I briefly looked over at Yuto. He now wore a green button up shirt with a dark purple overcoat on top of it, black khaki pants with a pair of black military boots and his red resistance bandana around his neck so it covered a bit of his face with his goggles resting on his forehead.

I had gone through an outfit change myself. I now wore a buttoned up, short-sleeved, and gold-trimmed black tunic with an open high collar. It had two black laces behind the neck of the collar and white round details on the sides. I also had a pair of brown goggles over my forehead, a pair of dark-green baggy trousers with a single line going down in the middle and tucked into black-and-gold boots. (Shiki Granbell's Guilst outfit from Edens Zero)

"Ready to go?" I asked Yuto as I fastened my Duel Disk to my arm.

Yuto silently nodded and followed me as we walked down the tunnel.

"DECK SET!" I called, slamming my new deck into my duel disk as we walked out into the blinding light and the cheering crowds.

* * *

 **One Week Earlier...**

"Yuto, you and Ruri were never meant to exist."

The profound silence that followed my statement made the creaking mortar of the Ferris wheel we were in seem deafening.

"What, what are you talking about Ruri and I DO exist!" Yuto said in disbelief.

I nod putting my hand on his shoulder, "You're right, you and Ruri _do_ exist. Just because you never were _meant_ to exist doesn't mean you don't have the right to exist now. The story of you and Ruri starts in a time before." I tell him.

Yuto frowns, "A time before?" he asked confusedly.

I nodded and pulled out four cards, "Fusion." I said, setting down a purple card making Yuto flinch a bit, "Synchro." I set down a white card, "Xyz" A black card, "Standard." I finally placed a effect monster card, "I'm sure you're aware of the four dimensions."

Yuto nodded. "Yeah, but no one knows why they were split."

I shook my head, "No one, except two people know the truth about that happened." I told him.

Yuto looked at me curiously, "How did it happen?- -And does it have to do with you saying Ruri and I weren't meant to exist?"

I sighed, "It seems like yesterday, but it was a lifetime ago." I said, making a little pun as I pretended to reminisce.

* * *

I looked around the stadium with awe in my eyes. It was jam packed with people wanting to see the newly unveiled Real Solid Vision that was recently created by a man named Leo Akaba.

I was wearing a white T shirt with a red, purple, black and green outline of each of the dimensional dragons faces, and gray shorts along with some red crocs. I had snuck into the stadium against my parents orders just to see it.

"Wooooooow!" I called out, holding onto the edge and leaning over to see the stadium. My short child body was too small otherwise.

Above, a winged purple lady and a green pointy beast battled, with the purple lady winning.

I kept sneaking back day after day, feeling more and more excitement as I watched each duel unfold. A duelist named Zarc winning over and over caught my admiration.

"Zarc how is it that you've achieved so many victories?" A reporter asked Zarc after one of the tournaments.

"I can hear the voices of the monsters." Zarc replied before holding up his trophy.

The reporter blinked, not sure what to make of that.

"The voices of the monsters." I muttered before looking at my favorite card, "I wish I could talk to you like he can." I said wistfully.

I continued to watch Zarc as he won duel after duel, running, jumping and racing around the field with his dragons.

But one day, something happened and Zarc's opponent was accidentally injured by an attack. He was screaming in agony, my eyes widened in shock I couldn't believe that had happened as the stadium fell into shock.

I took a glance at Zarc and saw pure, unadulterated horror in his eyes.

"Bravo!" An audience member called out, thrilled at the harsh attack before cheers roared from the crowd. But I kept my attention on Zarc, and I notice a flash of regret before he steeled himself and faced the audience.

"Zarc..." I say in worry for my idol, and the fake smile he was wearing.

Zarc's duels got more and more brutal, and the audience grew more and more excited, but I only felt pity for the boy they forced their desires onto.

I rubbed my head as I watched yet another duel. Lately I'd been getting headaches when I watched Zarc's duels, but I never missed one because I wanted to be there to support him.

" _Hurt..._ " a voice called out.

"Huh?" I looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from but I didn't heart it again.

Amidst all the brutal dueling everyone was doing, Zarc quickly became the superstar of the dueling world, continuing to evolve his dueling to shock and delight the audience alongside the heavenly dragons, and eventually stood at the peak of all dueling worlds.

"ZARC! ZARC! ZARC! ZARC!" the crowd cheered out.

"Is this the end? Is there no one left to fight me?" Zarc called out, "I'm not yet satisfied. I want to grow stronger, I want to fight more fiercely." he states.

"We aren't satisfied, either!" an audience member calls out.

"Show us more amazing duels, Zarc!" another cries out.

"More, More, More, More!" everyone calls out.

I see Zarc smile, but it's not a happy smile. More...the smile of a man who has broken after suppressing his true feelings for so long.

"I like it, your words become power for my monsters!" Zarc says holding the four dragons in his hand, "Your wishes make us grow strong, strong enough to destroy the world!" he yelled, and I saw the dragons glow a bit.

"Destroy the world?" I hear a man near me comment.

"Yes, we'll keep fighting just as you wish!" Zarc yelled, activating his Duel Disk summoning the four dragons.

"GAH!" I yell out in pain grasping my head as a sharp whale like pitch shrieks through the stadium.

" _You used us_ " "a _s tools to hurt_ " " _for your 'entertainment'._ " " _But you hurt our friend,_ " " _ **AND FOR THAT YOU ALL MUST PAY**_ " Four angry voices called out as the dragons are summoned before speaking in one voice.

"Was that...?" I muttered, then having to grasp my head as my vision fogged up with pain and the headache intensified.

The dragons attacked the stadium, destroying it sending everyone into a frenzy to get out.

"Guh.." I moaned, getting knocked into a wall that made my throbbing headache worse.

"They're angry... The monsters are taking their anger out on us." I hear a girl's frightened voice whisper as the dragons continue to destroy the stadium and attack the people.

Soon, Zarc's assault moved to the town. The army tried to attack the dragons with tanks, but the easily dragons mowed through them.

I gripped the card. "I wish I could help him..." I whispered, feeling pity for Zarc.

" _Support…_ " A tiny voice squeaks out.

I watched Zarc's destruction of the town wondering what I should do, as the four dragons roared

" _Our rage,_ "

" _It isn't quelled_!"

" _To Punish..._ "

" _ **Become One**_!" The four dragons called out.

"I see, you aren't satisfied yet. Neither am I. I will become one with you mind and body and achieve ultimate power" Zarc says to his monsters, "Now, we'll become one!" he says holding up a card as it glows, "Astrograph Sorcerer, who controls spacetime use your unfathomable power to unite our wishes, now make us one!" he calls out to his monster as it appears holding up a staff, as light explodes in the Sky as the four dragons and Zarc enter it.

"What's going on?" I asked to no one blowing a strand of purple hair out of my face.

Red lightning flashed across the sky before a massive dragon that dwarfed the city appeared.

" **At last, I have it, I've become one with the four ultimate dragons and attained the power of a god**!" The dragon says.

Zarc continued his rampage burning everything to the ground, People calling him Supreme King Dragon Zarc

"I'm grateful to all of you, the greed of you humans, desiring combat and loving battle, has bestowed ultimate power upon me." Zarc says before blasting the burning city.

Duelists tried to challenge Zarc but no one could match his power as he kept obliterating them.

" **As you wished, I have become the embodiment of stronger ,greater power!** " Zarc says as he destroyed and entire convoy of Duelists.

Soon the city became a ruin and empty except for two people.

" **Who are you? Are you here to challenge me as well?** " Zarc asked, glaring at me.

"Uh uh." I shook my head 'no', not the least bit afraid.

Zarc gave an amused smile at my courage. " **Oh? you amuse me, little human. No other duelist has had your tenacity.** **But I am curious as to why you do not run from us.** " He inquired.

I sat down on a broken piece of rubble near him kicking my feet in silence for a bit, "I can hear them too." I finally said.

" **Hear them?** " Zarc asked intrigued.

I looked up at the massive Dragon, "I always admired your dueling, and the way you seemed to work flawlessly with your monsters. When I heard you say you could talk to your monsters even though it sounded ludicrous, I actually believed you without hesitation. And honestly, I wished I could do what you did. So I started sneaking into the stadium to watch you duel and I was happy I did cause there was something about you that filled me with joy."

Zarc was silent.

I kicked my feet a little, knocking off one of my sandals. "But when the accident happened, I looked at you and I saw the truth. You didn't want that. You were horrified, but you put your pride as an entertainer first and decided to fulfill the wishes of the audience and made your dueling more rough. I admit, I could have left when you started doing that, but something inside me wanted to stay by your side so I kept sneaking back in every time you dueled as my own way to silently show that you have one person on your side who didn't care about how you dueled." I continue on taking a breath.

Zarc just gave a look that said "get to the point".

I spun the loose sandal around with my foot, "But as I watched you duel, I kept getting these headaches I couldn't explain, until one day I heard a voice say 'Hurt'" I explained.

I could see I now had Zarc's attention.

"But that was only at that one time, so I thought it was my imagination at first. But then when your….. _revolution_ , lets call it, began, right as you attacked everyone I heard the voices again, and this time I realized it was the four dragons that were talking and I was happy that I could talk to my friends." I said, holding up my deck.

" **...You're a strange human.** " Zarc finally said. " **You don't run in fear when attacked, and can have a casual conversation with a god like being.** " he commented.

I just smiled, "I promised myself I would support you and even though you've changed I still stand by that promise." I declared to him.

" **Whatever. Just don't get in my way.** " Zarc sayid.

"Roger boss." I replied, giving a salute.

I followed Zarc around as he mercilessly attacked town after town, I aided in my own way, attacking with my own solid vision monsters given life by our desire to support the one we called our friend, although not to his face and occasionally had a nice talk with the monsters in our decks.

Zarc and I were just chilling on top of one of the floating structures, I was munching on some sushi for some reason.

"ZARC!" A voice called out.

Zarc and I turned to see a maroon haired girl with purple eyes approach.

" **Oh, has a human come to challenge me?** " Zarc mocked.

"My name is Ray and I am here to stop you!" the now named Ray yelled to us.

Zarc laughed a deep and throaty laugh " **Amusing human. Many have tried thus far, but you will fail just as they did.** " he says.

"Allow me to handle this." I said, walking out holding my deck.

"Why are you protecting him? That thing has hurt so many people!" Ray questioned.

"DON'T CALL MY FRIEND A THING!" I roar activating my dueldisk.

"Friend?" Zarc and Ray say in shock as Ray activates her dueldisk as well.

"Very well. If I have to beat you to get to Zarc, so be it." Ray proclaimed.

Zarc was silent after my declaration.

"DUEL!" Ray and I called out (Ryoken: 4000) (Ray: 4000)

A few turns later I was on my knee panting with 1200 LP left and Wind-Up Zenmaioh on my field.

"I activate En Flowers, En Winds, En Birds, and En Moon!" Ray shouted, activating four continuous spells.

"Gah!" I yelled, shielding my eyes as the four cards illuminate the entire area with a bright blinding light.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I screamed, as energy seemed to flow from the cards that then disappeared, and four bracelets appeared on Ray's arm.

Zarc screeched in pain.

"ZARC!" I yell out in worry.

" **Damn you! Da** m **n Yo** u!" Zarc growled out as his body pulsed and I saw the four dragons.

"What's happening!" I asked, thoroughly confused and distressed.

" **Y** ou' **l** l p **ay** fo **r** spl **i** t **t** in **g u** s **a** fte **r** w **e BECOME ONE**!" Zarc screeched.

"WHAT?!" I yell shocked that something was splitting Zarc.

There was a massive flash as Zarc split apart and the world was torn before I blacked out.

I groaned with a massive headache, forcing myself to sit up and look around. I was on a beach next to an ocean. "Where…?" I rubbed my head before I remembered.

"ZARC?!" I called out for my friend, but only met silence except for the crashing of the waves. I started walking down the beach occasionally yelling for Zarc.

Eventually, I had to sit down from exhaustion. And while I was resting I started trying to figure out just what had happened. I pulled out my deck, and my eyes widened in horror. I gasped loudly, dropping cards.

"GUYS TALK TO ME!" I desperately called out. "Please...No...! This can't be happening!" I screamed in anguish as tears formed in my eyes. My cards were dead. The text was faded, and the images on them were gone. I couldn't hear their voices at all. And then It clicked what had happened.

"Arigato..." I murmured, resting my head against the deck with my hands crossed in prayer, somehow realizing my cards had sacrificed themselves to protect me from that light.

I trotted over to some solid ground with a tree by it, and began to dig a small hole in the ground, I wrapped the deck in a cloth and gently lowered it into the makeshift grave and re-covered the hole, tenderly patting down the dirt with a jagged rock to mark the tree before clasping my hands together in respect.

"All right!" I said, standing up a few minutes later, dusting myself off and gazing at the horizon. "I know you're out there Zarc! You're too strong to be gone. I promise I will train and get stronger... And one day I will help you Become One again!" I promised to the sunset.

* * *

"After wandering the world and training, I eventually became one of the strongest duelists in the standard dimension. But I felt stagnated, unable to figure out how I could grow even more until I met someone I didn't expect. A boy with Zarc's face." I tell Yuto.

"You found him?" Yuto asks.

I shook my head, "I thought I did but after watching him, I realized he wasn't Zarc. But he held one of Zarc's dragons, then a thought occurred to me as I remembered seeing the four dragons spit: If the boy who looks like Zarc was holding one of the dragons he had, what if there were others who looked like him who held the dragon of Fusion, Synchro and Xyz." I say.

"Xyz Dragon...You don't mean..!" Yuto said, pulling out Dark Rebellion.

I nodded, "Correct I realized that Zarc was split into four reincarnations, you and Yuya are the ones I've found so far. _This_ is what I meant when I said you were never meant to exist. You were born from Zarc splitting into four beings, and if my guess was correct Ruri was also born from Ray splitting into four, and due to the fact you mistook Yuzu for her..."

"I'm the reincarnation of a devil?" Yuto says in shock..

I put my hand on Yuto's shoulder and made him look me in the eye giving him a smile, "Hey don't think of it like that...Yeah you're one of Zarc's reincarnation but you're also Yuto, a kick ass Phantom Knight duelist who beat me and protected Yuzu. Both of these are you." I rested my hand on Yuto's chest, "The darkness in your heart from Zarc is yours and if you let me I can help you temper it into a powerful weapon against Academia." I tell him.

"Can you really do that?" Yuto asked as we got off the Ferris Wheel.

I walked over to a post and ripped off a poster on it and handed it to Yuto.

Yuto read it over, "A Tag Tournament?"

I nodded, "Meet me in one week at that location, You and I are going to enter this together as a team. If we win, we'll both be able to enter the Miami tournament. And I'll teach you a power that will annihilate the enemy and allow you to protect your loved ones." I told him, beginning to walk off.

"But… I…" Yuto stuttered out as I had left him unable to say anything before I left.

I just waved as I walked away.

* * *

" **This is going to be a great tournament**!" The announcer yelled as Yuto and I walked into the stadium. " **Welcome to the first ever Tag Force tournament using Action Duels sponsored by the von Schroider family** " An announcer with a Microphone and pompadour announced as he gestures to a Pink Haired man in a purple suit who gives a wave in return as well as the kid in the sweater vest beside him.

"So Zigfried and Leonheart are here as well." I mutter under my breath while reeeaaaally wanting to punch Zigfried in the face, even though the arc-v version of him probably didn't deserve it. Then again, just for wearing that purple suit he should deserve it.

"Did you say something?" Yuto asked.

"Nothing important." I dismissed.

" **Now before I explain the rules, allow me to give our hosts a moment to say something**." The announcer said as Zigfried steps onto the stage.

"Thank you." Zigfried said taking the mic.

"Everyone thank you for coming out to this event today, Ever since I was young, I was always interested in the Action Duels that Yushou Sakaki helped to pioneer alongside Leo Corporation's Real Solid Vision. I have always wanted to be able to leave my own mark on this glorious generation, and then I remembered the Tag Force tournaments from long ago. It is my hope that today duelists will be able to form strong bonds with each other through working together and friendly competition. Thank you." Then he handed back the microphone.

" **Thank you for that wonderful speech**." The announcer said as we all politely clapped, " **Now let me explain the Rules. Each battle will be 2 V 2** ," he announced, as a diagram appeared behind him with AB, CD on it. " **The turns will go Player A, Player C, Player B then finally Player D. Each Team will have 8000 Life Points, and no player can Draw for the Draw Phase or declare an attack until Player D's turn. Furthermore, each team will share one field and GY meaning each team gets 5 Monster Zones and 5 S/T Zones.** "

"That might be tricky..." I commented.

" **And lastly I will explain Action Cards for this Duel." The diagram changed to show two copies of Miracle. "Around this Field will be Action Cards marked 'A' and 'B'. If you want to activate an Action Card, both players on a team must find a matching set of an Action Card to activate it, but no player is limited on how many Action Cards they may pick up** " he explains.

There was a bit of murmuring at that.

"This tournament really is about trusting your partner." I muttered, looking at Yuto, "I trust that you can you trust me?" I asked him.

Yuto stared at me for a while before nodding.

" **Now everyone, please look at the board to find your duel**." MC said as the screen turned to a bracket and shuffled and landed on a match, " **First off we have Team Time Wraith Vs Team Von Schroider.** " he announced.

I blinked, "Well...that's a strange draw. Let's go do our best Yuto!" I say to him enthusiastically.

"All right." Yuto agreed as he and I walked up onto the stage.

"Welcome! I hope we have a great match." Zigfried said from across the stage, bowing slightly.

"Likewise." I replied as the four of us activated our Duel Disks.

" **What a shocker! For our first match our Hosts the Von Schroider brothers are dueling against the Mysterious Duo Ryoken Shouji and Phantom, with out any further ado let's begin Action Field On Tag Castle**!" the guy announces snapping his finger as the Solid Vision turns on and the field transforms to a giant castle roof top.

"Wow. We're really high up." I said, looking over the edge. It was a pitch black abyss, and it was so far down I couldn't see the ground at all.

I tuned out the Action Duel chant until the end of it.

"Action…"

"DUEL!" We all cried out. (Time Wraith: 8000) (Von Schroider: 8000)

"Challenger's first please." Zifgried says.

"I'll go first then! My Turn! I summon Time Thief Regulator from my hand!" I yelled slapping a card onto my Duel Disk as a monster that looks like a horse fused with a phone appears. (Time Thief Regulator, Level 4, 600 ATK)

"Time Thief, I've never heard of this Archtype before." Leon Comments.

"It's fairly new." I told him. "I activate regulator's effect! By tributing it I can Summon two Time Thieves from my Deck with different names." I said as Regulator Vanishes. "Come Time Thief Winder, Time Thief Caller!" I called out Summoning my two Monsters (Time Thief Winder, Level 4, 1800 ATK) (Time Thief Caller, Level 4, 1200 ATK)

"Two Level 4's" Yuto comments.

"I activate both their effects!" I declared, "When Winder is Summoned I can add a Time Thief card to my deck. I add the Magic Card Time Thief Hack." I said as a card ejects from my deck, I show it and add it to my hand as the deck shuffles, "Then due to Caller's effect I send Time Thief Bezel Ship from my Deck to the GY." I say as a card pokes out of my deck, I grab it and put it in the GY slot and it goes in. "From my Hand I activate the Continuous Spells Time Thief Hack and Overlay Charge!" I say as the two spells appear on the field.

"Due to Hack's effect Xyz Monsters cannot be destroyed or Targeted by Card Effects the turn they are summoned and with Charge's effect all Xyz Monsters on the field gain 300 ATK for each Xyz Material on them." I explained.

"Two Level 4 Monsters and cards that Support Xyz Monsters… No way!" Zigfired said in shock.

"Xyz Users." Leon said in awe.

"Correct! Now let's give them what they want my friends, I Overlay the Level 4 Time Thief Winder and Accelerator!" I call out as my monsters turn into lights and enter the network, "Actient soul wandering the cosmos forged by War, now be reborn in this new dimension to seek the truth of the stream, Xyz Summon Materialize Rank 4 Time Thief Redoer!" I called out as my Xyz Monster appears. (Time Thief Redoer, Rank 4, 2400 ATK - 3000 ATK) "Turn End!" I finish with 3 cards remaining in my hand.

"My Turn." Leon says.

"At this moment Redoer's effect activates!" I interrupted.

"What?" Leon says in shock.

"During each player's Stand by Phase Redoer swipes the top card of my opponent's deck as an Overlay Unit." I explained, "Time Break!" I called out.

"What?!" Leon cries out in shock as Reder takes Golden Castle of Stromberg (Time Thief Redoer, OLU: 2-3, 3000 ATK - 3300 ATK)

" **Oh my what a terrifying Combo displayed by Ryoken, due to his Monsters effect it gains an Overlay Unit during the start of each player's turn and with the effect of his Overlay Charge Spell card each turn Redoer will become stronger how will our hosts overcome this**?" MC comments.

"I Activate the Continuous Spell Gingerbread House!" Leon says activating his spell as a giant bread house envelops the field.

" **Oh my what a sweet spell our young Von Schroider has activated**." MC commented.

"I Summon Tom Thumb." Leon says slapping a card on to his deck as a tiny figure appeared (Tom Thumb, Level 1, 100 ATK)

"Kawaii!" Screamed the girls in the crowed.

"I set one card and end my turn!" Leon finishes as his set card materializes.

"Good luck." I nodded to Yuto as he stepped forward.

"Right, my turn" Yuto said. "During the Stand By phase, due to Time Thief Redoer's effect I take the top card of your deck.

"I won't let you!" Leon interrupted, "I activate my Gingerbread house's effect, during your Stand By Phase by giving your Monster 600 ATK Points if it's ATK is over 2500 it's destroyed and I gain 500 LP." he explains.

"Oh My with one turn Leon was able to counteract Ryoken's strategy and gain some life." MC yelled out.

"I Activate Time Thief Redoer's Effect!" I yelled out, "Once during either player's turn, by detaching an Xyz Material I can activate a different effect based on the type of material detached. By Detaching a Monster from this card I banish it until the end phase, Phantom!" I call out to Yuto.

"Right." Yuto says detaching a Material as Redoer is sucked into a vortex.

"And Ryoken and Yuto answer back flawlessly." The MC states.

"I'm impressed. Since my Gingerbread house didn't destroy your Monster I don't gain the Life." Leon says.

"I Summon The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak." Yuto says placing the card as a blue figure in a purple robe appears. (The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak, Level 3, 800 ATK) "Next With it's effect since I control a Level 3 Phantom Knight Monster I can Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots form my hand, Come!" he calls out slapping another card onto the blade as a brown cloaked one appears this time. (The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots, Level 3, 200 ATK)

" **Oh my the mysterious Phantom has summoned 2 Level 3 Monsters could we possibly be about to see another Xyz Summon**?" The MC asks.

"I Overlay my Level 3 The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak and The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots." Yuto said without missing a beat as his two monsters fly into the network, "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, Phantom Knights Break Sword!" he calls out as his monster appears. (The Phantom Knights of Break Sword, Rank 3, 2000 ATK - 2600 ATK)

" **There is is another Xyz Summon from Team Time Wraith**!" MC yelled out.

"Go head and use my cards." I tell Yuto who nods.

"From the Graveyard I use Time Thief Bezel Ship's effect." Yuto announces, "By detaching an Xyz Material from Break Sword I can Special Summon this card." he says detaching a material from Break Sword as it's ATK goes down from losing a material for Overlay Charge's effect. (The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: 2600 ATK - 2300 ATK) (Time Thief Bezel Ship, Level 4, 1000 ATK)

I gave Yuto a smile.

"Next from my hand I activate Phantom Badge!" Yuto says as the spell materializes, "By banishing a Phantom Knights Monster from my GY, I can Special Summon a Phantom Knights monster from my Deck with a higher Level I banish the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots, Come The Phantom Knights of Crimson Revenant!" he calls out as a crimson red figure in a ghostly white cloak appears. (The Phantom Knights of Crimson Revenant, Level 4, 1200 ATK)

" **OH MY! You do not want to look away from this intense first duel folks.** " The announcer yelled out.

"I Overlay the Level 4 Time Thief Bezel Ship and The Phantom Knights of Crimson Revenant!" Yuto yells out as yet another overlay network opens yet again, "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" he calls out as his ace dragon appears with a roar. (Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Rank 4, 2500 ATK - 3100 ATK) "I set 2 cards and end my turn." he finishes setting the last 2 cards in his hand as Redoer appears on the field.

"Impressive" Zigfried said with a clap, "In just two turns you managed to summon 3 Xyz monsters to the field. Even LDS' top students would have trouble with that. Let us make this duel a memorable one for our audience." he said.

"Right." I responded politely.

"My turn, since I am going last I can now draw." Zigfried said as he drew the card.

"Due to Redoer's effect, I take the top card of your deck as Xyz Material." Yuto says as Redoer swipes Enchanted Sword Nuthung from Zigrieds deck and Redoer gains 300 ATK from Overlay Charge's effect.(Time Thief Redoer: 2400 ATK - 2700 ATK)

I took a moment to look over the field on our side was Time Thief Redoer with a Spell Card as an Xyz Material, Break Sword with 1 Xyz Material and Dark Rebellion with 2 Xyz Materials, 2 Set cards in the S/T Zone and two face up continuous spell, while on our opponents side currently there was Tom Thumb, a set card as well as Gingerbread house, a continuous spell.

"From my hand I activate the Magic Card Swan Maiden!" Zigfried announces activating the Spell Card, "With this effect I summon a Valkyrie Monster from my hand, Come Valkyrie Brunhilda." he says summoning his norse warrior. (Valkyrie Brunhilda, Level 7, 1800 ATK) "Due to the lovely Brunhilda's effect she gains 300 ATK for each Warrior or Dragon type Monster you control, I count 2 on your field so she gains 600 ATK" he says as Brunhilda lets out a yell glowing with power. (Valkyrie Brunhilda: 1800 ATK - 2400 ATK)

" **And Zigfried calls out a lovely and fierce warrior lady.** " MC stated.

"Next I Normal Summon Valkyrie Vietre" Zigfried says summoning a Lady standing next to the horse this time. (Valkyrie Vietre, Level 3, 1400 ATK) Due to her effect I can excavate the top card of my deck for every other Valkyrie monster I control since I have 1 other I reveal 1 card from the top of my deck and if its a Normal Spell or Trap I add it to my hand, if not then it goes to the GY." he says flipping over the top card of his deck "I revealed the Normal Magic card Valkyrie's Embrace." he says adding the card to his hand.

"Nice job Brother." Leon tells his sibling.

"Next I shall activate the Spell Card I just revealed!" Zigfried says activating Valkyrie's Embrace "With this effect I switch my Vietre to Defense Position" he says as Vietre sits down, "And I can Banish your Time Thief Redoer." he says as Vietre crosses the field and Hugs Redoer.

Redoer has a massive blush on his face as Vietre pushes his face into her chest with the hug.

"Oi Oi!" I say with a sweat drop at my Monsters antics before getting back to it, "I activate Redoer's effect again, by Detaching a Spell Card Overlay Unit I draw one card." I say as Yuto detaches the only Overlay Unit on Redoer and draws a card from his deck.

"Oh My in one turn Zigfried managed to comepletely take care of the troublesome Time Thief Redoer!" The MC yelled out.

"Come Leon!" Zigfried says hopping onto Brunhilda's horse and pulling Leon on as Brunhilda takes off across the field."

" **And it looks like the Von Schroider siblings have begun to look for action cards**." MC yells out.

I hopped onto Dark Rebellion's Back, "Let's go!" I called out.

"Right." Yuto nods getting on as well as Dark Rebellion took off.

"Next I Activate the Magic Card Double Summon." Zigfried announces playing his card, "With this effect I may now Normal Summon once more this turn, so by Releasing Valkyire Vietre, I Advance Summon My Fortune Chariot!" he says as Vietre vanishes in a orb and a chariot appears pulled by two horses racing along side his monsters. (Fortune Chariot, Level 6, 1000 ATK)

I noticed the brothers each grab an Action Card, I saw one near me and swiped it. I saw it was Wonder Chance A and added it to my hand.

"Next with my Chariot's effect I can equip it to my Brunhilda and with my chariot's effect by halving her original ATK points she may attack you directly." Zigfried says as he and Leon jump into the chariot along with Brunhilda while the chariot itself attaches to Brunhilda's horse. "Battle, I attack you directly" he calls out. (Valkyrie Brunhilda: 2400 ATK - 1500 ATK)

Yuto looked at his Disk for a moment before looking back at the attacking Monster.

"At this Moment I activate the Action Card High Dive A!" Zigfried says.

"And by Discarding High Dive B from my hand, High Dive's effect may Activate." Leon says revealing High Dive B before discarding it.

"With this High Dives effect may activate, Brunhilda gains 1000 ATK for this turn." Zigfried says as Brunhilda glows with Power. (Valkyrie Brunhilda: 1500 ATK - 2500 ATK)

Yuto and I grit our teeth as Brunhilda slashes us with her sword. (Team Time Wraith: 8000 LP - 5500 LP)

" **Oh My and Team Von Schroider has managed to deal massive first blood to Team Time Wraith.** " MC commented.

"I set one Card and End my Turn!" Zigfried said as he and Leon hop out of the chariot and Yuto and I climb off Dark Rebellion. (Valkyrie Brunhilda: 2500 ATK - 1500 ATK)

"Thanks." I said with a smile gently rubbing Dark Rebellion's Maw getting a roar, "You have fought most impressively now allow my to return the favor." I said placing my fingers on my deck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Come! Let us entertain our audience." Zigfried says.

"My Turn, Draw!" I said drawing my card.

"At this Moment I activate my Ginger bread house's effect!" Leon says, "I give your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 600 ATK (Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 3100 ATK - 3700 ATK) "And since your Monster's ATK is over 2500 it is destroyed and I can destroy it and gain 500 Life." he says as a giant piece of the sweet house falls onto Dark Rebellion.

"Due to the Effect of Crimson Revenant used as Xyz Material, Dark Rebellion cannot be destroyed Once while it is on the field." Yuto calmly explained as Dark Rebellion eats the piece of cookie that fell on it.

"What." Leon says in shock.

"Double trap, open!" I call out flipping over Yuto's two set cards. "The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigade! When these are activated I summon them as Monsters." I said as they appeared on my field.(The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigade, Level 4, 0 ATK x 2)

"Since you Summoned, Wariors my Brunhilda gets stronger." Zigfried says. (Valkyrie Brunhilda: 1500 ATK - 2100 ATK)

"That boost won't last long, I Overlay my two Shade Brigades!" I call out as they fly into the Network, "Xyz Summon come forth, Rank 4 Tornado Dragon" I cried out. (Tornado Dragon, Rank 4, 2100 ATK - 2700 ATK)

"You may have reduced your monsters but my Brunhilda still gains the ATK from your new Dragon." Zigfried says as Shade Brigade vanishes and my new "Dragon" appears. (Valkyrie Brunhilda: 2100 ATK - 1500 ATK) "What, why isn't Brunhilda gaining any ATK?" he asks.

"Tornado Dragon is a Wyrm not a Dragon." I tell him.

"I see." Zigfried says realizing his error.

"I activate Tornado Dragon's effect, by detaching an Overlay Unit I can Destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field and Destroy it, I destroy your left set card." I say pointing at it as Tornado Dragon fired a blast of wind, destroying one of the siblings set cards revealing a now destroyed Wotan's Judgment. (Tornado Dragon:2700 ATK - 2400 ATK)

"Why would he destroy the set card and not gingerbread house?" Leon asked.

"Next I Summon Time Thief Fluxipator!" I called out, summoning a monster made out of mesh of wires. (Time Thief Fluxipator, Level 4, 1300 ATK) "Next by Releasing Fluxipator I can take a face up Spell or Trap Card you Control and attach it to a Xyz Monster I control as Material." I state.

"Oh no!" Leon says as Flux sticks its appendages into the walls of the Gingerbread house and absorbs it.

"I attach Gingerbread House to Dark Rebellion." I say as Dark Rebellion gains a new Overlay Unit and a power up from Overlay Charge (Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 3700 ATK - 4000 ATK)

"4000 ATK?!" Zigfried says in shock.

"It's far too early to be surprised by Atk points!" I tell him before looking at Dark Rebellion. "Can you work with me?" I ask of it.

Dark Rebellion looks at me for a few moments as I stare back unflinchingly before it nods and I smile, "I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! By detaching an Xyz Material from it I can half the ATK of one Level 5 or higher Monster on the Field." I said as Dark Rebellion cackles with Purple Lightning and Brunhilda is binded, "Then Dark Rebellion Gains that ATK, TREASON DISCHARGE!" I called out. (Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 4000 ATK - 3700 ATK - 4450 ATK) (Valkyrie Brunhilda: 1500 ATK - 750 ATK.

"Brunhilda!" Zigfried calls out for his Monster.

"I'm not done yet!" I call out detaching another Overlay Unit, "Trason Discharge!" (Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 4450 ATK - 4150 ATK - 4525 ATK) (Valkyrie Brunhilda: 750 ATK - 375 ATK)

" **Oh my! Ryoken has managed to power up his Dragon while crippling Zigfried's Brunhilda**." MC stated.

"I activate from my hand the Quick Play Spell Overlay Siphon" I say playing my spell card, "I target Dark Rebellion, and all Overlay Units attached to Xyz Monsters on my Field become attached to it instead." I stated as Tornado Dragon and Break Swords Overlay Units go to Dark Rebellion. (Tornado Dragon: 2400 ATK - 2100 ATK (The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: 2300 ATK - 2000 ATK) (Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 4450 ATK - 5050 ATK)

"Next I Activate Xyz Shift!" I say activating my Spell Card. "By tributing Tornado Dragon I can Summon a Rank 4 from my Extra Deck, Come Time Thief Enforcer" I called out. (Time Thief Enforcer, Rank 4, 2400 ATK) "Then I attach Xyz Shift to Enforcer as an Overlay Unit." I say as Xyz Shift turns into an Overlay Unit. (Time Thief Enforcer, 2400 ATK - 2700 ATK)

" **I can't believe it folks! Just look at all these powerful Xyz Monsters Team Time Wraith has amassed! Could our hosts be in a pinch**?!" The announcer yelled out.

I saw Zigfried look at his brother in silent question before Leon nodded.

"I Activate Time Hack's Secondary Effect, by targeting Dark Rebellion he gains 300 ATK for each overlay unit attahed to him, since Dark Rebellion has 3 he gains 900 ATK." I called out as Dark Rebellion glows. (Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 5050 ATK - 5950 ATK)

"F-Five thousand Nine hundred and fifty!" Leon Stammers out as Zigfried sweats.

"I am **not** done yet! Now I use Enforcers effect, Once Per turn I can Detach up to 3 Xyz Materials from it and activate different effects based on the Type Detached." I stated.

"So its similar to Redoer..." Zigfried commented while being slightly nervous what this could mean.

"By Detaching a Spell Card…" I trail off as Enforcer absorbs its lone Spell Card, "You cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards this Battle Phase!" I finished. (Time Thief Enforcer: 2700 ATK - 2400 ATK)

"WHAT?!" The siblings yell out in shock.

I grabbed the last non Action Card in my hand and played it, "Magic Card Gift of the Martyr" I said, playing it, "I release Time Thief Enforcer." I say as he it turned into Energy, "Then until the End Phase Dark Rebellion Gains Enforcers ATK." I say as an energy form of Enforcer goes into Dark Rebellion who lets out a roar that makes the castle tremble. (Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 5950 ATK - 8350 ATK)

" **Oh My it looks like Ryoken of Team Phantom is planning to end it this turn. Without being able to use Spells or Traps can our hosts survive this round?** " The announcer called out.

"There won't be a Next Turn! Time Hack's Secondary Effect Activates!" I called out. "When the targeted Monster makes an attack the turn I use this effect, if it has an Xyz Material that belonged to my opponent I can Attack Directly!" I called out.

"Say What?!" Zigfried says in shock.

"Brother!" Leon calls out.

"Go Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Attack Zigfried Directly! Revolt of Lightning, Disobey!" I called out as Dark Rebellion sailed past Tom Thumb and Brunhilda and brutally slammed into Zigfried sending him flying into the Castle Wall. (Team Von Schroider: 8000 - 0) (Team Time Wraith: WIN!)

There was complete and utter silence in shock at the ending as the Solid Vision turned off and the field returned to normal.

"It..It's OVER!" MC yells out as the crowed roars in cheers, In a stunning first match or hosts gave a glorious back and forth clash between two mysterious Xyz users Ryokien and Phantom who managed to give us a shocking OTK during our first match, everyone let's give these great duelists a round of applause once more." he says as everyone claps for us.

"Congradgulations!" Zigfried says walking up to us with his brother beside him, "You two are very strong, I admit I didn't expect to lose so easily in the first round, this merely shows me that I have room to grow along side my brother." he says kindly.

"Right." Leon says with a smile.

"I wish you luck in your next round." Zigfried says offering his hand.

"Thanks I promise that we will win this entire thing and that Phantom and I will make your goal a realization and this tournament one to remember!" I say grasping his hand and shaking it while Yuto shakes Leon's.

Round 1 went well. My new deck seems to flow well and mesh with me, I couldn't feel the push I felt from the Heraldic Beasts like Trying to force to Magnets together on the N side for both of them, the Time Thief deck felt like the N to my S, now all I had to do was help Yuto gain control of Zarc's Darkness that lies inside him in this tournament so I can hopefully teach him to be able to use Dark Rebellion and infuse it with that darkness to be able to perform a Chaos Xyz summoning, learn how to develop that mysterious power that showed in my Duel with Shingo, and last but not least figure out what that blank mysterious card that appeared in my deck was….

No pressure at all.

-ARC V-

 **OC Cards:**

 **Time Thief Caller**

 **Level 4 Dark Psychic**

 **1200 ATK 1400 Def**

 **If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Time Thief" card from your Deck to your GY, except "Time Thief Caller". If a "Time Thief" monster is detached from an XYZ Monster you control to activate a monster effect: you can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon that monster.**

 **Overlay Charge**

 **Spell - Continuous**

 **All Face-Up Xyz Monsters on the field gain 300 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it.**

 **Phantom Badge**

 **Spell - Normal**

 **Banish 1 "The Phantom Knights" Monster from your GY; Special Summon from your Deck 1 "The Phantom Knights" Monster with 1 Level Higher then the Banished "The Phantom Knights" Monster, You cannot summon monsters from your Extra Deck the turn you activate this effect except for "The Phantom Knights" Xyz Monsters or "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"**

 **The Phantom Knights of Crimson Revenant**

 **Level 4 Dark Warrior**

 **1200 ATK 800 DEF**

 **A Dark Xyz Monster that uses this card as Xyz Material Gains the following effect; Once while this card is face up on the field, if it would be destroyed negate that destruction.**

 **Time Thief Fluxipator**

 **Level 4 Dark Machine**

 **1300 ATK 1500 DEF**

 **You can tribute this card; Target 1 Face-Up Spell or Trap Card your opponent Controls, Attach it to a Face-Up Xyz Monster you Control.**

 **Overlay Siphon**

 **Spell - Quick-play**

 **Target 1 Face-Up Xyz Monster you Control: Attach all Xyz Materials on any Face-Up Xyz Monsters you control to the targeted Xyz Monster.**

 **Time Thief Enforcer**

 **Rank 4 Dark Psychic Xyz**

 **2400 ATK 2000 DEF**

 **2 Level 4 Monsters**

 **Once per turn, during the Standby Phase: You can attach the top card of your Deck to this card as Xyz Material. (Quick Effect): You can detach up to 3 different types of Xyz Materials from this card, then appy the following effect(s) depending on what was detached.**

 *** Monster: This card gains 1000 ATK until the next Standby Phase. * Spell: Your opponenet cannot activate Spell/Traps during this turn's Battle Phase. *Trap: Look at the top 2 cards of either players' Deck, then return them to the top or bottom of the Deck in any order.**


	10. AN: Looking for some help

**AN: Looking for help with Time Thief card ideas (This AN will be replaced when real chap comes out)**

Hi guys sorry for not updating for a while I've been sort of stuck on how I want the duel to progress in the next chapter since I want to keep Ryoken's time thief deck as pure as possibly, but I'm finding it tricky with only 6 offical Time Thief cards to write an interesting duel and I'm drawing blanks on any ideas for OC Time Thief. I had hoped the next set would release more Time Thiefs so I could use the cards to advance the story but sadly that wasn't the case.

If anyone would be willing to lend a hand, I would appriciate any help or ideas on some Time Thief cards to make the deck more expanded and duels more interesting. If anyone is willing to help just shoot me a pm.


	11. Discontinued

Hey everyone first off I wanted to apologize for not updating any of my stories in the past few months but honestly I found myself in a bit of a rut with all of them. I couldn't figure out how or where I wanted any of the stories and their plots to go. So after a few months of gathering my thoughts I decided the best course of action would be to take a proverbial deep breath and start clean on a blank slate. So I will be discontinuing all my current stories but I will leave them up in case anyone wants to read them for nostalgia sake as well as my own need to ever look back on my own works.

I will be doing the reboot of Dragons of Zero first which will go under the new title of Revenger of Maiami alongside a list of planned upcoming projects I plan to do in the future, and a poll asking you the order of which you would like to see said future projects the most.

Sorry to anyone who was enjoying the previous set of stories but I just feel this is the best way for me to move forward as a writer, I thank you all for your support and hope you continue to enjoy my stories as they come out.


End file.
